Seeking Fate
by X-Keva-X
Summary: He vanished with Naraku's death. She vowed to find him no matter the cost. Some enemies are friends; some friends are enemies and Kagome must decide who to trust, who to kill, and who will lead her to her lost love.
1. Chapter 1

Finally I have finished it! Yeah for me! Because it is so long I will only post two or three chapters to this a day. This story is why there haven't been any updates to my other ones. After having this hanging over my head for a year I decided it's time to kill it and finish it off once and for all. If you have read it before the new chapters will be up by the end of the week if you haven't; then you have a lot of reading to do. Hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. NUM

XX

A girl in a black battle kimono stood on a hill looking upon a castle as old as time itself. Her brown eyes stared unblinking into a single window that only showed the blackness of the night. Once there was a light in that window but it was extinguished a long time ago.

She placed a black gloved hand upon the red hilt of a sword strapped to her side in order to calm its unease. Slowly glancing down at the shaking sword on her side; she unsheathed it and held it up in front of her expressionless face. A dark aura whipped around the sword wanting to take control but she could not let it consume her. "Silence" She whispered to the sword and placed it back in its sheath as the sword calmed. She then ran her fingers across the hilt of the sword strapped to her other side. This one was silver with a giant dog carved into the hilt. Touching this one made her remember who she was searching for and why.

It was time for her to go. Her knee length black braid swung around her as she abruptly turned and faded into the dark forest silently as the wind itself.

She was on the hunt but not for food. No, what she was hunting for was more precious than food, more desired than the oxygen in her lungs, and more loved than her own life. All tried to tell her that her search was in vain; but she knew them to be wrong, for if he was indeed dead as they said then she wouldn't feel him calling for her.

She would search to the very ends of the earth if that's what it took to find him and kill all adversaries that stood in her way. Nothing would stop her from finding him; not even time itself.

How long it has been since the final battle with Naraku and the disappearance of the Lord of the West? How long ago was it that Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo? How long ago was it that the shikon no tama reentered her body; extending her life span to that of a youkai and possibly beyond? How long ago was it that her two dearest friends faded with time? She watched as time slipped past her as mankind inherited the earth driving those who they feared and despised into hiding and into myth.

She stood by and watched as her own life came to be; her first trip through the well and every one after that. She watched as her family grew old and faded to the sands of time as all humans eventually did. Humanity became to bold, felt invincible, and wanted to dominate everything they laid their eyes on. She knew that that would only lead to war and wars did happen.

Countries devastated each other for failure to bend to the others will. Lives lost, revenge acted upon, theft, plagues, rape, and the list went on, until humanity was nothing but a single grain of sand lost to the desert. It was as if time itself had reset; bringing back the nature that mankind had destroyed in favor of technology, bigger homes, more land, and the ease of lazy life. She knew they were destined to fall to their own vanity and egos; and when the time for the end came she sheltered herself within the walls of his castle, using her powers to protect it from destruction.

Her time within the castle; during the great wars, was spent training her powers and body for when the day would come when she could continue her search for him. She knew that after the wars were over; only the strong would survive and the weak would fight to die. Of course she wouldn't die due to the power of the shikon no tama but she'd be damned if she would depend on the one thing that cost her so much to survive.

She stepped out into the field where the battle between good and evil happened. Though the moon was only a sliver in the sky she could see the field clearly; being every inch of it was burned into her mind. She remembers when the whole area was covered in the ashes of purified demons, blood, and broken earth. She used two quivers of arrows that day and felt as if she didn't help at all.

Naraku the coward sent forth his army of demons to wear down his adversaries before he attempted to enter the fray. "Coward" She hissed as she remembered seeing him standing behind his armies with a smug look on his face.

Standing in the same place she was when the battle begun she went through the motions of firing an arrow at demons long since dead. Standing there for a second with one arm held straight out in front of her and the other pulled back by her cheek; she relived that very first moment.

xx

The group of shard hunters stepped out into the field where Kagome felt the pull of Naraku's jewel shards; they were greeted with Kagura's army of the dead and hundreds of demons behind them. Naraku stood behind both lines grinning like he had already won the war and gained control of the shikon no tama.

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at the hanyou while unsheathing the Tessaiga. Without a word Naraku sent his armies at the group.

"LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed at Kagome as she threw her hiraikotsu at the opposing army. Kagome grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, notched then fired it at the advancing line of demons purifying hundreds as the arrow sailed past. She repeated this until both her quivers were empty.

It was then that her life was threatened by the hanyou Naraku. A black tentacle came at her and just as it was about to grab her a strong arm wrapped…

xx

No, she didn't want to remember how it felt when he held her. She dropped her arms to her side and continued to stare at the field that held so many memories; memories that she wished she could forget. So much pain she suffered that day. No; it was better if she forgot all that happened that day. She turned and without a backwards glance left the area vowing to never return; just like she has done every time her feet led her there.

Just as dawn was beginning to break the horizon; she felt a vibration against her back. Scanning the area she saw what caused the Tenseiga to come to life. A young fox kit was lying on its side; its chest showing that it was struggling for breath. Walking over to it she looked down upon it with no emotion showing in her eyes.

The kit was going to die and from what she could see it was going to die from being attacked by another fox. This was the cycle of life; it was no concern of hers if it died or not.

xx

"Kagome can I ask you a question?" Shippou stood at Kagome's feet shifting from foot to foot in a little nervous dance.

Kagome kneeled down in front of the kitsune who she loved with all her heart. "Of course Shippou. I've always said that you can ask me anything. So what is it?"

"Well… I was just…. Just wondering if…." He stammered out.

"Shippou just ask me. I'm not going to get angry with you." She placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes of easing his nervousness.

"IwasjustwonderingifIcouldcallyoumama?"

He spit it out so fast that Kagome didn't understand a word he said except for the first and last word. "Shippou I couldn't understand you. Take a breath, slow down, and ask me again… slowly."

Shippou's cheeks tinged red but he managed to get the nerve up to ask her again. "I was just wondering if I could call you mama?"

Kagome looked wide eyed at the kitsune. He wanted to call her mama; she was shocked.

"Kagome?" Shippou patted her hand. "I'm sorry. I won't call you mama if you don't want me to."

Tears started to form in his eyes bringing Kagome out of her shock. She grabbed the kit up in her arms hugging the life out of him. "Of course you can call me mama." She cooed in his ear.

The kit wrapped his tiny arms around her neck….

xx

Kagome shook her head ridding herself of the memory of her long lost son. That was another memory that she wanted to forget but never could. Looking down at the kit dying at her feet with no readable emotion on her face watched as it breathed its last breath and died.

Reaching up she unsheathed the Tenseiga and felt the pulse of its life giving power; wanting to bring the kit back to life. Holding the sword up in front of her she waited until she saw the soul stealer and with one slash of the sword gave the kit a second chance at survival.

Slipping the sword back into its sheath she then turned and walked away. She could feel the mother of the kit hiding in the bushes wanting to get to her pup. She wondered if the mother of the kit knew that her pup died and if it felt the pain of loss. Most likely not; it was just an animal after all.

xx

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around the miko and moved them both out of the hanyou's reach. Without a glance he plopped her down outside the battlefield and headed back into the fray without a single word spoken from his lips. Kagome not to be one left out headed off after him.

She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to battle being she was out of arrows but she'd be damned if she was going to stand by while her friends fought for their lives. Looking around she found a long thick stick and picked it up. If she didn't have arrows to fight with she could use the stick as a staff fused with her powers.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he let off a wave of yellow energy obliterating all the demons in front of him. "Damn it!" He cursed as more demons replaced those he killed.

"Inuyasha!" The monk yelled as he battled his way over to his hanyou friend. "There's too many. We may have to retreat for now."

Inuyasha released another wind scar and turned towards the monk. "No way am I letting that bastard get away again." He swung his sword at a small group of demons attacking from the side.

"Inuyasha be reasonable. We can't win." Miroku threw ofadas at some demons turning them into ash.

"Feh. Hōshi if you want to quit and run away then go." Inuyasha leaped off and began working his way towards Naraku.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha battled his way towards Naraku and shook his head then turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

xx

Kagome stood at the base of a giant tree; she was always amazed that it survived through so much. No matter how the times changed and how badly mankind had destroyed the land the Goshinboku had stood against it all and survived.

Her eyes traveled from the base of the tree up to the scar; a scar that was a testament to the betrayal of two lovers. This was where she first met her hanyou friend and released him from the tree in order to save her. "I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome." She whispered to the tree as she looked up at the scar on the tree.

Normally she would have run her fingers across the scarred bark but with time the tree has grown and now it was out of her reach.

xx

"INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!" Kagome screamed as Kagura sent a wind attack at the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time to avoid it.

With an evil smirk Kagura sent another wind attack at the hanyou which he narrowly missed. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are my attacks to fast for you?" She questioned with laughter in her voice.

"Shut up bitch!" Inuyasha raised his sword in order to let loose the wind scar but before he could an arrow surrounded in pink light embedded itself into the wind witch's back; turning her into ash that disappeared on the wind.

Inuyasha looked around and saw Kikyo standing on a hill getting ready to fire another arrow. The hanyou smiled in spite of himself. No matter how much she said she hated him she still loved him no matter what. He turned and headed back into the fight with renewed energy he had to get to Naraku. It was for Kikyo that the hanyou slime had to die.

xx

Kagome's eyes turned almost black at the thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha. The hanyou never understood that no matter how much he loved the priestess; that if she loved him back as much, she would have never believed that Inuyasha betrayed her. Nor would she have taken him to hell with her.

That was Inuyasha's ultimate downfall. Kikyo was his weakness; he believed her to be innocent no matter the proof of her guilt. Even when they found out that Kikyo gave Naraku all the shards she had stolen from them; he still believed her to be innocent.

Kagome placed her hand on the metal spike hanging around her neck for comfort. It was one of the spikes off his armor and it always seemed to give her strength no matter how down she felt. Turning on her heel she silently left the tree' she was searching for someone and reminiscing about a long lost love wasn't bringing her any closer to hers.

She walked a little ways and came to an area where she had come and gone to Sengoku Jidai more times than she could count. This was the area where the bone eaters well used to be; but it was destroyed decades ago. She didn't know what or who destroyed it; all she knew is that one day she came here and it was gone.

This was where her adventure began thanks to a centipede youkai. It pulled her through the well desiring the shikon jewel. Had Kagome known what was in store for her once she was pulled through the well; she would have never let Inuyasha bring her back once she made it home the first time. Then again had she never came back she would have never met him.

xx

Sesshoumaru never broke his gaze from his enemy as he fought his way towards Naraku. He was going to kill the half-breed filth on this day and nothing was going to get in his way; including his whelp of a half-brother.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru slaughtered his way towards Naraku and was awe struck at how even when killing; he did it with such grace it should have been against the law. His silver hair flying around him, his armor glinting in the sun, and not even a spot of blood on his perfect skin. How he could kill so many and not get a speck of blood on him was beyond her.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt something attach itself to her leg. Looking down she saw it was Shippou crying and bleeding from a horrible gash across his chest. Kagome kneeled down and looked at the wound on his chest. "Shippou! What happened?" She tore her skirt and pressed it against him to stop the bleeding. Before the kit could explain his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp into her arms.

Kagome laid the kit onto the ground and began using her powers to try and heal her precious kit. While she was focused on her healing technique a demon came at her and was intercepted by the fire neko Kirara. Kirara guarded over the miko and kit protecting them while Kagome tried her best to heal her son.

xx

Kagome looked on at the barren piece of land once known as Tokyo or as she fondly remembers it Kaede's village. Tokyo was decimated during the Great Wars. Who dropped the bomb destroying the land and all that lived there she didn't know and she really didn't care. Within the span of ten years all major cities were destroyed; leaving nothing but death and rubble behind.

Of all the places that were destroyed this was the only one that mattered. This was where she met the woman who was her mentor, her friend, and the grandmother she never had. Kaede was a wise woman who taught her how to use her healing powers, her purification powers, and how to find her true self.

She was always there for her when Inuyasha would break her heart with his sneaking off to see Kikyo or when he would anger her with his insensitive words.

xx

"OUSWARI! Inuyasha you're such an insensitive jerk!" The young girl screamed at the hanyou. "I'm trying my hardest and if you don't like it you can go hunt jewel shards BY YOURSELF!"

"Now child calm ye self down. Inuyasha doesn't know any better."

Kagome turned towards the elder woman. "Of course he doesn't or he wouldn't say such things." Kagome turned and stormed into Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, ye should be kinder to the child she doesn't come from this time."

Inuyasha climbed out of his hole and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you know old woman."

Kaede glared at the hanyou with her one eye. "Tread lightly Inuyasha your harsh words will be your down fall." Kaede turned and went into the hut in order to calm the young girl from the future.

"Kagome child ye shouldn't be so hard on Inuyasha." The older woman sat herself by the fire and looked over at her young prodigy.

"I know Kaede-Baba; but why does he have to say such things? I can't help it that I don't know how to use a bow and arrow very well or that I can't control my powers."

"Don't stress yourself child in time you will master both."

"Yea and once I do I'll purify those little doggy ears right off his head." She gave herself a curt nod of agreement.

"I suppose ye could do that but then he wouldn't be able to hear ye sit him."

Kagome eyed the older woman and was amazed that she had tried to make a joke. She never took Kaede to be one to be funny but here she was being funny. Kagome began laughing but not at Kaede's joke but at the thought of Kaede doing stand up in front of the village.

Kaede looked over at the girl who was laughing and was rather pleased with her attempt at making the girl feel better.

xx

Kagome kneeled down and picked up a small rock and rolled it around in her hand. Was this rock part of a building or did it survive the centuries and was a rock that was there in the village; ignored or kicked by the children of so long ago?

She tossed the rock; it didn't matter how long the rock was there or where it came from. All it was doing was keeping her from finding the one she was looking for and bringing forth more memories that were better left in that darkened corner of her mind.

She walked straight through the barren land that was once her home in modern times as well as feudal times and was reminded of the time So'unga awoke and took control of Inuyasha and how HE saved her and Rin.

She couldn't think about the young girl that traveled with him. The memories of her and how her end came were far too hard.

xx

A loud scream was heard bringing Kagome out of her meditation of healing her son. Shippou was healed enough that she could leave him lie and let his demon blood do the rest. Picking the kit up she put him on Kirara and told her to take him to Kaede's then looked around for the source of the scream.

She locked her eyes onto Naraku who was now facing Sesshoumaru with Rin being held up in front of him as protection against the taiyoukai. Kagome was mortified; the poor girl was being used as leverage against Sesshoumaru and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She was to far away to offer herself in place of the child and if Sesshoumaru made a move against the hanyou the girl would surely die.

With a determined look on her face she began to walk towards Naraku and Sesshoumaru. She was going to get to them no matter what and save the girl from Naraku. She could feel her rage boiling and with it her powers were trying to surface but she couldn't lose control of them lest she purified friends as well as her enemies.

Using her staff she purified anything that got within range and continued her march towards the coward who would use a child to hide behind. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything that would cause the girl harm; for as much as he was a cold and stuffy he loved that girl.

She was about halfway to her goal when a mighty roar covered the battlefield.

xx

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the memory. Why was her mind flooding her with these memories of the past? She worked far too hard to forget them just for them to be brought back like a winter's snow. She would not remember anymore' it was too painful. She had to focus on the road ahead that would lead her to him.

She stopped in her tracks; she was going to be deterred from her search once again. Closing her eyes she focused her aura on the one that would dare approach her and was disgusted with what it was. Unsheathing the two swords at her sides she prepared for battle against her enemy. A creature more vile than Naraku and just as deadly.

She had hoped that during the wars the thing would have been killed but wasn't surprised when he turned back up after all was said and done demanding that she hand over Tokijin; as if she would do such a thing.

Holding Tokijin up in front of her; she could feel the charge in the air as Zetsumei appeared right where the tip of the sword was pointed. "How about I just kill you with the sword you so desire." She said in an eerily calm voice. Then again it had been a long time ago that she thought with her emotions and not with her head.

xx

Kagome looked on in horror as Naraku ran a tentacle through the mid section of the child then flung her off to the side. Forgetting Naraku; Kagome ran as fast as she could through the battle of her friends and demons towards the little girl. If she got to her soon enough then she could heal her with her miko powers.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she made her way over to her friend. "Where's Kirara?"

Kagome; still trying to get to Rin hollered back. "I had her take Shippou to Kaede's. He was injured pretty badly." Kagome swung her staff at a line of demons purifying them. "Sango you have to help me get to Rin."

"Alright. Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she flung her giant boomerang at the demons slicing them in half. "Come on Kagome before they regroup!"

Kagome nodded at her friend and took off running through the opening Sango made. In her run to the young Rin she stumbled over a rock and fell to her knees; scraping them raw. She hissed in pain but didn't stay down long before pushing herself up and taking off again. She had to save Rin… she just had to.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity she made it to the girl and was horrified at what she saw when she arrived. Kanna was standing over Rin sucking her soul into her mirror. "NO!" She screamed and ran at Kanna in order to stop the child from stealing Rin's soul.

Kanna easily stepped out of Kagome's way while keeping the mirror trained on the dying girl Rin. Kagome; with tears in her eyes, swung her staff at the demon child trying to purify her but was halted when Kanna turned towards her with a complete image of Rin in her mirror.

"She belongs to us now." The void child said and began to walk towards her master.

Kagome was angry and wasn't going to let a little demon child get the best of her and take Rin's soul. She swung her staff at the demon child's back and just as she was about to make contact; Kanna turned around. Kagome couldn't stop the staff from shattering the mirror.

She heard a scream from behind her and turning she saw Rin's body covered in cuts similar to that of the shattered mirror. Kagome ran to her and kneeled down beside the broken body of the young child as tears flooded her eyes. Rin was going to die and it was all her fault.

xx

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her enemy trying to shake herself of the memory of Rin's death. Without a word she flicked her wrist putting a nick on Zetsumei's neck.

Zetsumei hissed in pain and jumped away from the girl. Placing his hand up to his neck he raised his lip at the girl and growled at her. "Bitch. You dare to draw my blood."

Kagome shrugged her shoulder at him. "Your blood isn't the only thing I am after. It is your life I will take from you." She said it with such coldness that Zetsumei could almost feel the chill as her words surrounded him. "You don't have the strength to take my life."

Kagome smiled a wicked smile. "I will accept your challenge. Let us see if I have the strength or not." Holding Tokijin in front of her and her miko sword straight out behind her she charged at her enemy. As she came in range of Zetsumei she swung Tokijin from left to right missing her mark but as she spun around her miko sword didn't miss.

Zetsumei fell backwards with a gash straight across his chest which bubbled and hissed as the miko energy from the sword burned his flesh. He placed a hand over the wound and came up to his feet. "You will die." He hissed at the girl then ran at her drawing his sword from his side.

Kagome was prepared for the attack. She understood that an angry enemy was a careless enemy and easily blocked the attack with her miko sword and using Tokijin she slashed at Zetsumei's thigh creating another nasty gash on his leg.

Zetsumei paid no attention to the wound on his thigh and began swinging his sword at the miko. Kagome parried each of his attacks. She was purposely taking the defensive; waiting for the perfect moment to take control of the fight.

xx

Kagome picked the little girl up and held her close to her chest not caring about the blood that was soaking her clothing. Rin's injuries were far too great for her to heal and it was her fault. "Rin I'm so sorry." She sobbed into the child's hair.

Kagome felt a trembling hand on the side of her cheek and looked down at the dulled eyes of the young girl. Rin shook her head and whispered her last wishes to Kagome with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she took her final breath and fell limp in Kagome's arm.

Kagome held her tightly to her chest whispering her apologies to the girl and praying that she found the life she so desired in heaven. She was pulled out of her mourning when she heard Sango screaming her brother's name.

Placing a kiss on Rin's forehead, she laid the child down, slowly rose to her feet, and turned to where her best friend was fighting against her own blood.

Xx

Zetsumei stabbed his sword at Kagome's neck; Kagome stepped to the side while crossing her swords at the base of his attacking sword. "You don't stand a chance against me demon." Zetsumei grunted at the girl. "That is where you are wrong miko; it is you that is struggling against me."

With an evil smirk he used his free hand and slashed her mid section with his claws. Kagome didn't even flinch. The pain of his claws was nothing compared to the pain she suffered at the hands of Naraku.

She plastered a smirk of her own on her face. "Know your enemies as you know yourself. You don't know your enemy so of course you would think that." Pulling her swords away causing sparks to fly as metal slid against metal she side kicked Zetsumei in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a tree.

Zetsumei jumped to his feet. "I know you better than you think I do. For instance the one you are searching for will never be found... he is dead." He gave a smirking laugh at the slight change of sorrow in her eyes before they went back to their cold brown.

Kagome crossed her swords in front of her. "Silence you know nothing of what I search for." She charged at the demon and he jumped out of the way of the two swords slashing at his chest.

"That is where you are wrong. I know very well what it is that you are searching for and I know of his death being it was you who caused it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru glanced over to where the miko was holding his young ward and saw very clearly that the girl was dead. He was furious; how dare the vile hanyou take the life of something that belonged to him. His anger at the loss of his ward set his concentration into a pinpoint focus on the fiend before him.

"Ah Sesshoumaru why do you turn your anger towards me; for it was the miko bitch that caused the death of your ward." Naraku chuckled as he dodged Sesshoumaru's poison claws.

"Silence" Sesshoumaru said in his cold deadly voice as he lashed his poison whip at the hanyou.

Naraku barely dodged the whip and shot out one of his tentacles at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and unleashed his kenatsu upon the cowardly hanyou. Naraku screamed out in pain as his tentacles were sliced off. Sesshoumaru didn't halt in his attack upon the hanyou and charged towards him.

Xx

Kagome let off a wicked laugh. "Your words against me will not have their desired affect. I will cut you down this day." Pointing her miko sword at the demon she shot a bolt of purifying energy at him and smirked in wicked pleasure as his left arm fell to the ground. "Even if I have to slowly hack you to pieces I will rid the land of you and your vile ways."

Zetsumei dropped to his knees dropping his sword and grasping what was left of his left arm. "Miko bitch." He hissed out. "I will have Tokijin and along with it your life." In a swirl of dark energy he was gone.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the disappearing youkai and sheathed her swords. "What a coward." She then turned and continued her on her path in search of him. Unconsciously her miko powers healed the gash across her stomach and before long the only reminder that she was injured at all was the blood stained ripped fabric of her haori.

She walked until she came to a small village holding those who survived all the wars and wanted nothing more than to live a peaceful life. _'Fools'_ She thought to herself. _'There is no such thing as peace. Fighting is the only way to survive.'_ She saw too many fall in the name of peace not wanting to fight for what they believed in.

How well she knew what it meant to fight for survival and the survival of those she loved.

xx

Kagome's heart broke at seeing Sango's tears while defending herself against Kohaku. Kagome was at a loss as to what to do for her friend and her brother. Kohaku was standing on a thin line of life and death; the shard in his back gave him life but to remove it meant certain death for the young boy. Yet what kind of life was he living with no mind of his own; he may as well be dead for as much control as he had over his own thoughts.

Kagome ran over to where Sango and Kohaku were fighting. "Sango you have to fight back against him!" She yelled at her friend.

"I can't! He's my brother! My blood!" She yelled back with tears in her voice.

"Sango if you don't fight back he's going to kill you! He's only doing what Naraku commanded him to do!"

Sango held up her boomerang to block the sickle as it came flying at her. "Naraku" Sango whispered to herself. "It's because of him that my brother has to live a false life." Narrowing her eyes at her brother and finding the courage to do what needed to be done she flung her boomerang at her brother to distract him. Just as she was about to jump at him and knock him out; the boy threw his head back and let out a scream.

Sango and Kagome looked on as an arrow surrounded in pink purifying energy embedded itself in to the back of the boy's neck where the jewel shard was located.

Sango ran towards her brother catching him before he hit the ground. "Kohaku. Please!" Sango buried her face into the dead boy's neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

Kagome turned towards the one who shot the arrow. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled at the priestess.

Kikyo as cold as ice water responded. "It's better that he dies than to live the life of a puppet."

Kagome was in a rage. Who did the woman think she was to make such a decision? "You had no right to do that. It was Sango's decision whether Kohaku lived or died not yours!"

The miko turned towards her reincarnation. "The girl was unable to make the decision for herself. She would have continued to defend herself against him until her dying breath. It was better that I did what she couldn't." She then turned and headed off towards where Inuyasha was fighting.

Kagome stood there staring at the retreating form of the woman. "Just whose side is she on anyway?" She hissed to herself then turned towards her sobbing friend, kneeling down next to her and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered knowing that her friend didn't hear a word she said.

xx

Kagome walked through the village and watched as most of the inhabitance scurried like rats into their homes to hide from the stranger who had come. Some stood by ready to flee were she to attack; but for the most part they just watched her with curious eyes.

She walked up to a small building and knocked on the door. "I wish to speak with the owner." She stated calmly. The door cracked open and an old haggard man peeked one eye through the crack. "Warrior we don't want your kind here; leave."

He began to close the door but Kagome pushed it back open and the man stumbled backwards into a darkened corner of his small hut. Kagome eyed the frightened man with no concern in her eyes and stated. "I am not here to cause trouble. I am here to replace my haori and once that is done I will be gone."

The man just continued to hide in his corner keeping wide eyes on the girl standing in the center of his shop. Her presence was dominating and her appearance screamed death at him. Her black clothes with the bloody torn fabric of her haori, the three swords she carried, the spike hanging from her neck, but mostly it was the look in her eyes that frightened him the most.

It was the coldness of her brown eyes; so dark they almost seemed black, that bothered him the most. "Just take what you want and leave." He said with as much hatred as he dared.

Kagome stared at the man still with no emotion on her face. "You will get me a haori to replace this one." The man didn't get up to help her he just pointed to a closet on the other side of the room. Kagome walked over to the closet, opened it, and grabbed a black haori similar to the solid black one she was wearing except this one had little blue moons and white dogs embroidered around the sleeves.

Holding the sleeves up in front of her eyes she narrowed them and turned to the man cowering in the corner. "Who designed this?" The man made no move to answer her so she went over to him and snatched him up by the collar of his shirt. "Answer me." She hissed giving the man the feeling of death if he failed to answer her question.

"I…I did."

Kagome gripped tighter onto the man's ragged shirt. "Explain this." She held up one of the sleeves in front of the man's face.

"I… I saw a man wearing a haori similar to that one once. I liked the design and copied it." He spit out as quickly as possible.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Who was it?"

The man placed his dirty hands on her forearm and tried to pull himself away from her. Kagome jerked him forward then flung him against the wall. "Answer"

The man sat on the floor trembling in fear of his life. "I don't know."

Kagome could tell that he was telling the truth but wasn't finished with him. "What did he look like?"

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago."

Kagome unsheathed Tokijin and pressed the tip against his chest. "I suggest you remember."

The man's eyes widened at the feel of the cold point against his chest. "He was a big man with gold eyes. That's all I can remember."

Kagome knew instantly of who he was speaking of. "How long ago was he here?" She questioned with a tightened grip on his haori.

The man shook his head. "Like I said it was a long time ago."

"How long?" She again questioned and added pressure to the sword. "I suggest you remember; unless you want to see what it is like to walk in the afterlife."

The man stared wide eyed at her and again shook his head. "A year maybe more. I told you I don't know."

She pressed her lips together as she glared down at him. She sheathed Tokijin and reached into her haori sleeve withdrawing a small pouch; tossing it at the cowering man then took the haori and left. Why would he be in a village such as this one? It didn't make any sense; there was nothing here for him so why come to such a place? It didn't matter why he was there; she had a hunt to continue and wondering why he would come to such a place didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was at some point there.

xx

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck are you doing here? This ain't your fight; so get lost!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother when he finally made it to where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were fighting.

"Silence half-breed. I will take the hanyou's life and then I will take yours." Sesshoumaru leapt off after the dodging form of Naraku; leaving Inuyasha to chase after them.

"Get the out of my way! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha released his attack on Naraku. Sesshoumaru narrowly avoided being hit by the attack by leaping straight up. When his feet touched the ground he turned towards Inuyasha and glared his displeasure at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to deal with Inuyasha and his wild attacks; he would take care of the half-breed once he was through with Naraku.

"I may not have to destroy you; I could just wait until you destroy each other." Naraku laughed wickedly after watching Sesshoumaru avoid Inuyasha's attack with the wind scar. The only problem was that he was almost hit by the attack as well. Yet being the evil one he was he couldn't let them know that he was unnerved by how close the attack had come to hitting him.

xx

Kagome left the village after discarding her old haori and donning her new one. She ran her fingers along the design on her right sleeve. It was a sign that she was getting close to the one she was searching for and she had to keep going.

By the end of the day she decided that she needed a rest and some food. It had been two days since she slept and almost three since she last ate. She found a small secluded area within the forest and using the dead twigs laying on the ground she built a small fire. Once she was satisfied that the fire would stay ablaze she disappeared into the forest to hunt.

Kagome stared at the rabbit roasting above the fire. "Why have you come here; I told you not to follow me. Go home." She said without turning her head.

"Kagome please listen. Your search is futile; you will never find him for he's dead. D-E-A-D…dead."

Kagome kept her eyes locked onto the rabbit above the fire as its juices dripped from it; sizzling in the fire. "You know nothing of what he is. I will find him even if I have to search until I take my last breath."

"Kagome please. Just come home and forget this search. I miss you and want you back. What happened to the happy girl who smiled and laughed and cared for those who loved her."

Without turning her head she pulled her miko sword on the demon standing beside her. "The girl you miss is dead; never to return. Now go. Go home and do not come after me again."

The demon didn't make a move just stood there staring down at the distant closed off girl. "Fine, but I will be back." He turned and slowly began walking away then stopped at the edge of the small clearing and looked over his shoulder at her. "Just remember; I love you…. Mama." Then in a blur of red he was gone.

_'Mama… how long has it been since he's called me that?' _She wondered to herself. It didn't matter; the girl he used to call mama died the same day he disappeared, the same day her best friend lost her brother, the same day Naraku died. When Naraku died he won. He took with him the life of a young boy who died because of his control over him. He took with him a vibrant young girl who wanted nothing more than to follow her Sesshoumaru around and pick flowers for him. He took with him Kikyo's reason for staying alive; giving her the freedom to take Inuyasha to hell.

But above all else he took with him the naïve young girl who believed that there was good in all things and believed that love would over come all. How wrong she was, for when Naraku died he disappeared from her life, leaving behind his two swords and a single spike from his armor.

It was the sword Tenseiga that told her that he was still alive and it was then she vowed she would find him.

xx

"Ningen why is it you care for this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked up at the demon lord standing over her and gave him her most caring smile. "Everyone needs someone to care for them; including you."

"I do not need you to care for me." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away and was halted when Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to stand in front of him.

Kagome stared into his emotionless golden eyes. "You think you don't need it but you do." She grabbed his hand and placed a small clear teardrop shaped stone in his hand then closed his fingers over it. Dropping her hands away from him she stepped away and began to leave.

Sesshoumaru opened his hand and looked at what she had given him then looked back up at her retreating form. "What is this?"

Kagome halted her progress but didn't turn to him to give her answer. "It's a tear. A tear I have shed for you and your pain. I have given it to you so that you would always remember that there is someone out there that cares enough for you to grieve for what you will not." Before he could respond she bolted into the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappear into the trees then looked down at the small stone in his hand. He was tempted to drop it to the ground and leave it but didn't. Instead he fused it to the hilt of Tenseiga with his poison. Why he wanted to keep the clear stone he didn't know but somewhere deep down inside him for the first time in a long time he felt happy? Contented? Free? He didn't know what the word was to describe the strange feeling inside him; so he just pushed the feeling away then turned and left.

xx

Kagome ran her thumb over the teardrop on the hilt of the sword. "I will find you." She quietly said to the sword. She then laid down and fell into a light sleep.

As the sun crept over the horizon Kagome laid there motionless. She had intruders into her little camp but she couldn't let them know that she knew they were there. She listened to their hushed voices and found that they were bandits.

"Look at those swords. What's a girl doing with swords like that?" The first man said with a slight lisp.

A second voice entered her ears and from the raspy sound of it she knew that at some point in his life he had taken some kind of damage to his throat.

"It doesn't matter what she's doin with em, just take em."

Kagome laid there keeping her breath even as if she were still asleep; waiting. When she felt the hand within inches of Tokijin's hilt; her hand shot out grabbing the offender by the wrist.

The man startled by the sudden movement of the girl he thought to be asleep; let out a startled scream and jerked backwards. Kagome let go and while he fell backwards she jumped to her feet getting into a battle stance.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man with the raspy voice asked. He looked at her from head to toe and at the way she was standing. "So little lady; you want to fight us. Do you think that's a wise decision?"

Kagome snorted at the man. "No, I'm not going to fight you but I will give you the chance to leave now and save your miserable lives before I kill you."

The smaller man got to his feet and stood by his companion who was broad, muscular, and carried a giant battle-axe. Kagome could tell that of the two the larger was the brains as well as the muscle, but the smaller man who had a pouch of daggers tied around his waist was the more deadly of the two. She was sure that the smaller man used speed to make up for what he lacked in size. She would have to take him out first; being the larger one would fall as easy as a boulder off a cliff.

Kagome felt Tokijin pulse at her side wanting to be drawn as its aura surrounded her whipping about madly. She narrowed her eyes and as quick as lighting she unsheathed the sword and slashed it at an empty spot to the right of her.

The two men standing in front of her watched as she attacked nothingness and wondered at her sanity. Or they did until a figure slowly appeared in the spot she attacked; with the sword centimeters from the side of his neck.

"You almost had me. I better be more careful when I appear before you." Zetsumei said with laughter in his voice.

Kagome gave an evil smirk. "I did have you or do you not feel the blood running down your neck?" Before he could answer she drew her miko sword and slashed it from left to right at his mid section.

Zetsumei jumped back before the sword could make contact. "It seems you are displeased with my appearance before you."

Kagome rested the blades of her swords on her shoulders. "I'm not displeased with your appearance; just your life. Although I shall remedy my displeasure by ridding you from this world."

The two bandits stood off to the side watching the interaction between the girl and the demon who too was dressed in all black with shiny gold and silver armor covering his chest. The armor angled up to his shoulders with gold spikes that curled over his shoulders then curved back so the points were pointing behind him like a backwards S. They then noticed that there was a picture of a sword being ran through a female etched into it.

"Hey Kin; doesn't the girl in that picture kinda look like her?" The smaller man asked his companion. Kin looked at the picture on the armor then over at the girl and not only did it look like her but it was her. Kin always the opportunist realized that whatever was going on between the female and the demon could cause him to gain a great deal.

"I believe Taku that that is the girl. I also believe that if we play our cards right we could gain immensely from these two." Kin crossed one arm over his chest and began to rub his chin in thought with the other.

Taku looked up at his companion and saw the glint in his eyes and knew that whatever it was Kin was thinking; it would gain them a great deal.

"So how's the arm?" Kagome asked with slight amusement in her voice.

Zetsumei eyed the girl with hatred and ran at her swinging his sword at her chest. The tip of his sword caught her sleeve putting a small tear in it.

Kagome looked over at the tear and saw red. Without a word she shot a bolt of purifying energy at him and when he dodged it she ran at him.

Kin and Taku watched in awe as sparks flew from metal hitting metal, the black and pink of battling power, and the agility of the two combatants. "You know Kin I think that girl could have easily killed us if that other guy didn't show up."

Kin keeping his eyes on the battle waging on before him he responded. "I believe your right. Though she seems to be a simple human she holds vast amounts of power. I wonder if I could bend her to do my bidding? She is a female with a simple female mind. It will be easy to talk of soft things to her and woo her until she is putty in my hands."

"Plus we could have her kill our enemies and save us the trouble." Taku put in.

Kin gave a quick nod and began formulating his plan to woo the girl to get her to join them.

Zetsumei held his bloody hand in front of his face. "You will pay for drawing my blood."

Kagome snorted. "You always say the same thing and yet I'm still here. Face it Zetsumei you don't stand a chance against me."

"Girl I'm just toying with you. I will have your death and with it Tokijin." Then in a swirl of black fog he disappeared.

"Girl" Kagome whispered to herself. _'That's what he used to call me…. Girl.'_ She thought as another memory hit her.

xx

"Girl, cease your actions towards this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru pushed her hand away with a small growl.

Kagome sat back on her heels and placed her fists on her hips. She let out an exasperated sigh. "You have been injured; if you don't let me help you it could get infected and you could die."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't need the assistance of a worthless ningen female."

"Sesshoumaru I know you don't like me and I know that the thought of getting help from a human disgusts you; but face it, you've been injured bad enough that your demon blood alone can't heal it without help." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the tree.

Sesshoumaru grunted in pain and glared at the girl who would handle him in such a fashion. Again he pushed the small hands away that were trying to pull open his haori to get to the hole in his chest. "Girl, I do not repeat myself."

Kagome grabbed his haori once again and ripped it open. "Since you don't repeat yourself you can't tell me to stop. So just sit there and let me do this!" She snapped at the demon as she pressed a wet cloth against his chest.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to snarl at the girl but resigned himself to just let it go and let her help him. He looked at the concentrating face of the girl working on him. "Why do you help me? I was going to kill you."

Kagome, kept her eyes on the task at hand. "Yes but you saved me instead and I am only doing this to repay you for saving my life."

Sesshoumaru snorted at the girl. "I had no intentions of saving you. It just worked out that way."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Even still I would rather think that you saved me; not that I really needed it anyway." She had to stifle a giggle at the look the taiyoukai was giving her. She had always wondered if his face was frozen into the cold emotionless mask she always saw on him but the slightly widened eyes showing his shock proved her wrong.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked the other way. "Foolish girl."

Kagome was slightly insulted but blew it off as she held up the needle and thread. She turned towards the demon with a giant smile plastered on her face. "This might hurt." Before he could respond she stabbed the needle into his flesh and began sewing the hole in his chest closed.

Sesshoumaru hissed when the needle entered his skin; not because it hurt but because he was unprepared for it. He narrowed his eyes on the girl and saw that she was smiling. She was actually pleased that she caught him off guard. "Girl when you are finished I will kill you."

"Yes, yes, your going to slice me with your claws, cut me to pieces with your sword, and turn me into a pile of goo with your poison. Can you wait until next week though? I have a big test coming up for school and have studied too hard to die before I get to take it."

This time Sesshoumaru did snarl at her. She was making a joke about him killing her; she was actually making a joke, how dare the simple ningen make a joke at his expense. "Girl"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I'm hurrying as fast as I can go. I know you have plans to kill me and I'm holding you up from following through with them; but if you just be patient and let me finish then you can cut me, maim me, melt me, or eat me, to your hearts content!" She snapped out then gave a good tug on the thread; getting a growl in response.

_'Mouthy girl.'_ He thought. He'd be glad when she was done so he could kill her and be on his way.

xx

Kagome dropped the tips of the swords into the dirt. She would have smiled at the memory of their very first moment together but all it did was remind her that she was alone without him; no matter how many people surrounded her, without him she was completely and utterly alone.

The small shimmer of light in her eyes at the memory of him died as fast as it came turning her brown eyes almost black which she then turned on the two men standing quietly off to the side. "Leave" She then turned her back to them; sheathed her swords and began gathering her things, getting ready to continue her search.

"Now now little lady; I have a proposition for you." Kin said with a slight bow.

Kagome didn't turn towards him. "You have nothing I want."

Kin walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not so much that we have what you want but it you who has something that we desire."

Kagome glared at the forest in front of her. Why was it that everyone always wanted something from her? Naraku wanted the jewel shards, Kikyo wanted her soul, Koga wanted her attentions, Inuyasha wanted her to find jewel shards, and the list went on. Then there was the one that didn't want from her; as a matter of fact she had to force him to accept her attentions and abilities.

She reached up and flung the hand off her shoulder. "I will give you nothing. Now leave or die." She said it so nonchalantly that Kin felt as if it was something she said on a daily basis.

"Come now little lady…" Kagome had had enough. In a movement far to fast for Kin to see; she drew her sword, spun on him, and held it to his neck. "Do not call me that." She said through gritted teeth.

Taku quickly pulled a dagger from his pouch and threw it at the female that dared to threaten his friend's life. He was pleased with his ability as he always was when the dagger sank into the girl's skin just below her collar bone.

Kagome stumbled backwards and hissed in pain. She felt her blood running down her flesh and being soaked up by her haori. Now she was pissed; first Zetsumei puts a hole in her new shirt and now these two idiots caused her to get blood all over it, and she hadn't even had it for an entire day yet. It wasn't so much that they ruined her clothes; clothes were just something to wear or to keep you warm. No it was the significance of the haori that mattered.

Kin and Taku watched in shock as the girl reached up, pulled the knife out of her bloodied flesh then was surrounded by a blinding pink light healing the wound. They both took a step back from the girl as the light slowly faded. Just as the last bit of pink light vanished the two bandits turned tail and ran. They didn't know what they were dealing with but for a human to heal herself like a demon was just unnatural.

Kagome watched with hatred flashing in her dark eyes as the two bandits disappeared in different directions into the forest. Holding Tokijin up in front of her face she turned it and sliced it down until the tip touched the ground; releasing Tokijin's kenatsu attack. It wasn't as advanced as his attack but the shooting needles of energy still gave her the desired effect; for off in the distance she heard a death scream telling her that the attack hit its target.

She sheathed Tokijin and continued to prepare for her departure as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled at her hōshi friend.

Miroku turned in the direction in which he heard his name and saw Sango sitting on the ground holding her brothers lifeless body. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to his mourning love. Coming up next to her he dropped to his knees and gathered the woman up in his arms and began whispering apologies into her hair.

Kagome stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart was broken for her friend but they were in the middle of a battle and she had to help those who were fighting against the evil hanyou or else they'd all be dead.

Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting Naraku and to a degree each other. Her eyes flashed in anger. Could the not give it a rest; especially now? If they would just join forces they could destroy Naraku with ease.

Kagome cursed the male ego and took off in the direction of the three battling males.

xx

Kagome stood on the edge of the canyon cliff looking down at the dried up riverbed far below. There were days when she wished she could just end it all. Just one step forward and that would be the end but she knew that the shikon no tama wouldn't let her die from a fall even if it was thousands of feet to the bottom. The jewel wanted her alive; for what reason she didn't know, but it did.

When she was young she admired, respected, and mourned Midoriko for what the miko had to suffer through and the battle that has waged on within the shikon no tama. Now however; she despises the woman for creating such a thing and condemning her to an eternity of wandering through life while those around her grow old and die. If it wasn't for her search for him; she would surely go mad with the eternal life she has been cursed with.

She pulled her haori open and looked down at the red scarred flesh of her side that the jewel was hid behind. The scar wasn't from the jewel reentering her body; it was from her own fingernails trying to claw the wretched thing out. Whenever she would think about the jewel and the life it cursed her with; she would unconsciously claw at her side wanting to remove the blasted thing from her body. Even now tiny drops of blood were forming in the small scratches from her nails digging into her flesh.

Kagome slammed her haori shut and tied it closed. She didn't want to think about the jewel, or Midoriko, or the long life she has lived because of the two. Reaching up she wrapped her fingers around the spike hanging from her neck, and felt the stress of her thoughts leave her. "I will find you. I promise." She whispered to the silent canyon.

xx

"Ouswari Inuyasha!" Kagome looked down at the hanyou in the dirt. "You could at least wait and see what he has to say before you start swinging your sword around like a madman!" Kagome turned towards the demon standing in front of their small group. "Sesshoumaru" She gave a slight bow. "What can we do for you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl and her unusual respectable behavior towards him. Before he could respond however; Kageromaru and Jūrōmaru appeared before the group.

Inuyasha jumped up unsheathing Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, Miroku and Sango got into their battle stances, Kirara transformed and stood in front of Kagome and Shippou.

Kagome shuddered when the sounds of Jūrōmaru's breathing reached her ears. It was an unnatural sound; similar to that of someone who was on the verge of death and struggling to breathe their last breaths. Before Inuyasha could question the duo as to what they were doing there; Kageromaru released Jūrōmaru to attack.

Jūrōmaru went after Inuyasha while Kageromaru took on Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Sango were working to help Inuyasha by distracting Jūrōmaru with their attacks so that Inuyasha could get close enough to the fast moving demon and cut him down with Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was struggling with Kageromaru although he didn't show any outward signs of having any problems at all.

Kagome stood behind Kirara and noticed that while her friends were handling themselves fairly well against Jūrōmaru; Sesshoumaru wasn't making any headway against Kageromaru. Mostly because the little weasel was quick and was tunneling underground and coming out behind Sesshoumaru. She noticed that Sesshoumaru; although just as quick as the weasel demon, was barely moving just in time to avoid being attacked from behind.

She didn't know why she did what she did; but she did it none the less. Enemy or not Sesshoumaru needed help and Kami forbid for him to ever ask for it. "Kirara stay here and watch Shippou." Before the neko could respond Kagome took off running to where Sesshoumaru and Kageromaru were battling it out. Pulling her bow off her shoulder she notched an arrow and tried to aim it at the fast moving weasel thing. In a split second she thought she saw her opportunity to take Kageromaru out and released her arrow. What a mistake that turned out to be.

Kageromaru tunneled underground long before the arrow made it to where he was and Sesshoumaru turned to see who it was that interfered in his fight. Sesshoumaru faced the girl who fired the arrow and with a slight snarl at the girl his fingers began to glow green. He was going to finally cut her down with his whip; but before he could Kageromaru shot out of the ground behind him and ran his sickle arm through Sesshoumaru's chest.

Kagome screamed in horror as Sesshoumaru fell to one knee; she then stood there frozen in fear as Kageromaru came flying at her.

Sesshoumaru shook off the pain in his chest and using his youkai speed intercepted the weasel; landing a heavy blow to its back; snapping it's spine, wounding it mortally. Kageromaru went under ground and disappeared from Sesshoumaru's senses.

Kagome looked around to see where Inuyasha and her friends were and found that they had been separated during their battles. She wondered if they were okay and considered taking off in search of them. A loud thump brought her attention back to Sesshoumaru; whom she had forgotten had been injured. An injury that was caused because of her. "Kami he's really going to kill me now." She hissed to herself.

xx

Kagome turned towards the sound of a cart coming in her direction. She saw it was an old man in tattered clothes pulling the cart behind him. She also noticed that following behind the cart was a woman carrying a child no more than a few months old and three children between the ages of six and fifteen following behind her.

Kagome watched as the group slowly made their way past her and the old man gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Kagome nodded back and walked past the rest of the group headed in the direction that they had just come from. As she passed the woman and the three children she noticed something that made her breath catch in her throat.

One of the children; a girl about eight or nine was walking next to her older brother. What made Kagome freeze and stare was that the girl had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and looked strikingly similar to Rin. Then what really made Kagome gasp was that around the child's neck was a silver necklace with a crescent moon talisman of silver and blue.

Kagome walked over to the young girl and stood in front of her. The family stopped and stared in fear that she might do something to bring harm to them. Kagome ignored the gasps of the girl's parents, kneeled down in front of the girl pulling her bag off her shoulder, and removed the remainder of her rabbit meat. She held the package out to the young girl.

The girl looked over to her father with questioning eyes wondering if she should accept it or not. Kagome never took her eyes off the girl and as a small hand reached out to take it from her she knew that her father gave her a nod of approval. When small fingers touched the leather package Kagome voiced her question. "I like your necklace; where did you get it?"

The young girl startled by the sudden sound of Kagome's voice jerked her hand back and stared wide eyed at her. Kagome seeing her apprehension gave the girl something she practically never gave anyone… she smiled a genuine smile at her.

The young girl smiled back. "A man gave it to me."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "A man? Can you tell me who the man was or what he looked like?"

The little girl bit her bottom lip in concentration as she tried to remember the man. "Well, he was tall with black hair…" She looked up at Kagome and pointed. "like yours." Kagome nodded and waited for her to continue. "Umm he had clothes like yours cept they were red."

"Did he talk to you?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yea he said that I looked like her." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Did he tell you who she was?" She shook her head. "No he just said I look like her and gave me this necklace and told me it would protect me no matter what happens to me."

Kagome stared at the girl then handed her the package of rabbit meat. She then ran the back of her hand down the side of the girl's cheek. "It will protect you and if it doesn't I will." She then stood; dropping her smile, and began to walk away. She didn't get very far before something attached itself to her leg. Looking down Kagome saw it was the young girl.

The girl reached into her kimono and withdrew a very small white dog statue and held it up to Kagome. "He said that if I ever saw a woman with sad brown eyes that I should give her this. You have very sad eyes; even when you smile they are sad."

Kagome reached down and took the little dog and held it up in front of her face. Without looking at the girl she whispered. "Thank you."

The girl gave her a big smile then hugged her leg. "Rinko let us go." The mother called for the girl. Rinko gave Kagome one last squeeze around her leg then whispered. "You'll find him as he found me Kagome-chan." Then she took off running to her family.

It took a second for Kagome to register that she never once told the girl her name; yet she knew it and called her by it the same way Rin always did. Kagome turned towards the family and watched as they made their way down the broken road. "Rin" She whispered to the back of the young girl and was slightly startled when the girl turned and smiled at her. _'You finally have the family that was taken from you so long ago.'_ Kagome thought with a very slight smile. She turned and continued on her path to find him.

xx

Kagome stood there and stared at the fallen demon lord and wondered what she should do. She couldn't very well leave him injured as he was but she couldn't stick around either. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to whatever fate was in store for her by helping him.

Just as she took a step forward Kirara landed in front of her and motioned for her to get on her back. "I can't Kirara I have to help him." Kirara looked over at the demon then back at Kagome. "I know what your thinking Kirara but I still have to help him. Will you help me get him over to that clearing over there?" Kagome pointed into the forest.

Kirara snorted and shook her head. "Please?" Kagome begged. "If you do this for me I'll bring you back tons of tuna the next time I go home." Kagome locked her hands together in front of her and stared anxiously at the fire cat. Kirara gave another snort, walked over to the demon, grabbed him by the collar of his haori, and drug him into the forest.

Kagome followed after she ran over and grabbed her bag. Once they made it to the clearing Kagome rewarded Kirara with scratches to the back of her ears while thanking the cat. "Now can you keep Inuyasha busy for awhile while I take care of Sesshoumaru?" Kirara nodded her head and took off.

Kagome stared down at the demon and breathed a few cleansing, calming breaths, and slowly walked up to the deadly being. She had to be careful in case he suddenly became conscious and attacked her before she could help him. She hoped that by helping him he wouldn't maim her too badly for causing his injury and prayed he would take her helping him as payment for interfering in the first place and let her live.

She clapped her hands together in front of her, gave herself a determined nod, and decided that no matter the outcome at least in her mind she doing the right thing by helping him.

xx

After days of uneventful travel Kagome came upon the city once known as Ōsaka before the wars. Now it was called Shigai no Suki; the city of love. Kagome snorted at the name; love was nothing but pain and that was exactly what these people were suffering. This was where the survivors of the wars gathered in hopes of rebuilding a new life with a new city and living in peace; but all they suffered from was poverty, disease, and death.

The people; whose ancestors suffered so much and wanted for a new better life, didn't care. They were greedy wanting what others had and killing for it if necessary. These people thought that the wars of the past were nothing but ghost stories made up by those who lived before them. It was because of this belief that they suffered as they did.

Kagome didn't want to be here but this was where the girl and her family had to have come from and she wanted to see if she could find any clues as to how long ago he was there or if he was indeed there at all. Stepping through the gates of the city and only through her iron clad control over herself did she keep herself from gagging from the stench that permeated through out the city. The gutters along the streets were filled with trash, the bones of dead things, human waste, and whatever else the people felt necessary to throw out their doors. Rats scurried around the buildings, people sat in front of their homes covered in torn dirty clothes, and from the looks of them they never once in their lives took a bath. She could feel them eyeing her; assessing whether or not she was worth robbing, and if she were could they take her.

Kagome shrugged off the feel of their eyes boring into her and continued walking through the town headed for the trading center. If there was any sign that he was in this town then it would be in the trading center where she would find the information of when he was there and where he went when he left.

Walking up to the busiest booth she pushed her way forward until she was staring at the man who ran the booth. "Old man; have you seen a large man with long black hair and gold eyes come through here?"

The man glared at the girl. "Either buy something or leave." He bit out at her. Kagome not to be one to be pushed aside so easily shot a hand out and grabbed the man by his collar. "I asked you a question; now answer me."

The man grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull himself free of her grasp. "Let me go bitch!" The man screamed at her. Before she could do anything more she felt a hand on her shoulder. Releasing the man she turned and saw two men heavily armed standing side by side in front of her.

"You will come with us." The man on the left said. From behind her the old man was screaming that they should kill her for her attack on him. "First she grabbed me then tried to steal my money from me!" Kagome paid no mind to the man behind her; he was nothing but a filthy thief that was below her. The second armed man stepped up to the old man and using the hilt of his sword hit the man in the temple; then stepped back into place as the old man crumpled to the ground.

"Why should I go with you?" Kagome sneered at the guard. The second guard again raised the hilt of his sword intending on hitting her with it but was stopped when the tip of her sword blade was pressed against the center of his chest just below his neck. "I won't fall as easy as the old man." She bit out at the guard.

The first guard pushed her sword blade down. "We mean you no harm. Our lord wishes to speak with you." Kagome eyed the two guards, sheathed Tokijin, and nodded at them. It was possible that the lord who ever he was might have some information about him and could lead her in the direction in which she should go in order to continue her search.

"He walks in front of me." She said as she pointed at the guard who threatened to hit her. The first guard nodded and the three began walking towards the giant building sitting in the southwest corner of the city.

xx

"Inuyasha if you two don't start working together you're never going to beat him! That goes for you too Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed at the brothers who were pushing each other out of the way so that they could make the strike against Naraku.

"Half-breed Naraku is mine." Sesshoumaru bit out as he interfered with Inuyasha and his attempt at unleashing the wind scar.

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru! Naraku is going to die by Tessaiga's blade!" Inuyasha clawed at his brother who jumped out of the way.

Naraku used the battling brothers to his advantage and sent his tentacles towards them. Sesshoumaru narrowly missed being hit in the chest while Inuyasha took a hit to his thigh.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when she saw him get hit. Inuyasha fell to one knee and used Tessaiga to get back up. "Naraku you bastard!" The hanyou hissed. "I'm going to kill you right now!"

"NO INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha released his wind scar. She watched in horror as Inuyasha's attack flew straight at Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was sure that there was no way neither Sesshoumaru nor Naraku could avoid being hit by Inuyasha's attack.

She covered her eyes against the blinding yellow light from the attack. The ground shook beneath her feet and she stumbled slightly trying to keep her balance. When the tremors subsided she uncovered her eyes expecting to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru torn to pieces and scattered across the battlefield.

xx

Kagome and her two escorts arrived at the huge building and she noticed that even throughout time the building was the same as it was since it was first built so many centuries ago. Only minor changes had been made to the building but it was still the same building it has been since the 15th century; back when she was traveling between times, this was Ōsaka castle.

The smaller buildings that used to surround the castle were long gone and only the main building itself remained. It was situated atop a small hill over looking the city but what were once beautiful gardens that surrounded the building was now nothing but dead landscape; not even a single flower to bring any beauty to what was once a grand palace.

Kagome looked up at the six-story building and noted that the top of the building was missing part of its roof and the majority of the windows were missing and that most of them had been closed off with boards. She walked up the crumbling steps leading up to the entrance and also noticed that there was dried blood going down the steps as if someone had been sliced open and thrown down the stairs. This disgusted her and upon seeing this she had an idea as to why the lord of the castle wanted to see her.

Only someone evil would commit such an act as to kill someone then throw the body down the steps. It was done as a way to show all those watching what would happen were they to step out of line. What she didn't know was; did they do it to someone who was a thief and a murder? Or did they do it to someone who only did what they did to in order to survive or to take care of their family. She was sure it was the later; being the town was filled with nothing but thieves, murderers, and above all else liars.

Stepping into the main hall she noticed something that really didn't surprise her and she actually expected to see what she saw upon entering the main hall. This lord who ever he was was the reason the people who lived in the town below lived the way they did. He took all the goods and money that he could from the people so that he could live a grand lifestyle while those he took from died from starvation and disease because they didn't have the money to care for themselves.

Kagome was walked five feet from the door and was then told to kneel. She lowered herself to her knees and stared at the man twenty feet in front of her. It was a wise decision on his part to keep all those brought to see him at a distance. Not that it mattered; if she wanted to kill him she could easily, even if he was a hundred feet away.

She looked the man over and could tell right away that he once was a warrior but time has taken its toll on him and even though he could still fight; his movements would be long and slow. He was very muscled but the seemed to sag; his hair that was once black only showed traces of black through the gray it had become. Then there were his eyes. They were a strange mix of gray and blue and held a seriousness about them that told Kagome that he didn't miss a thing.

"Warrior; you must wonder why I have called you to my castle."

If Kagome was anything like the young girl she once was she would have shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was like nails down a chalkboard. As it were; she had lived too long to be unnerved by the mere sound of a voice.

She kept her eyes locked on the man before her; although he was twenty feet away she could see his eyes quite clearly. She gave a curt nod and waited for him to continue.

Yukio looked at the girl before him and knew that even though she looked like nothing more than a saddened young girl; she was extremely dangerous. If the coldness of her eyes didn't tell him that then the three swords she carried did. "My name is Yukio; lord of this castle and lord of these lands. May I inquire as to your name?"

_'Yukio'_ Kagome thought with a snort. His name meant _'gets what he wants'_ and from the looks of things he lived up to his name. "My name is of no concern. Why have you brought me here?"

"Very well, if you wish not to tell me your name so be it. As for why you are here I am in need of strong warriors to help maintain control of that which is mine. The people of this town may live in poverty but just like a caged animal they are dangerous. Murders and thievery occur on a daily basis and I wish to bring those who commit such offenses to justice."

Kagome rose to her feet this was not her problem especially since the bastard wanted to control something that he himself was guilty of. "The troubles of this town are not mine. If you wish to control such offenses and punish those who are guilty of committing such crimes then you should begin with running yourself through with your own sword." With that she turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Please; you have me all wrong. I have only done to those what is necessary in order to stop these people from harming one another. All I wish for; for the people of this town, is peace." Yukio was seething inside at the girl and her words against him but she was strong and he needed someone like her to help him.

Kagome turned slowly towards the man who wished for peace yet was guilty of the crimes preventing such a thing. "These people that you claim to care for and want peace for live in poverty and yet you live like a king. You take everything they have and use the fear of death to bend them to your will. How is it you can wish for peace when you are the cause of their miserable lives?"

"Woman you had best do well to watch your tongue. I am not one to be toyed with." Yukio bit out. "If you are unwilling on your own to help me as I desire then I will have to force you. You are in my city and you will obey by my laws." Yukio raised his hand towards his guards giving them the command to cease her.

Kagome snorted. "You can not bend me to your will. I am not one of your commoners and do not think that just because I am a female that I hold no threat to you."

The guards surrounded Kagome and the one that hit the old vendor was grinning with anticipation at the thought of taking her out. Kagome slowly withdrew Tokijin and let its dark aura whip around her snapping wildly at those who were close enough for it to touch.

The guards jumped back from the darkness that surrounded the girl. Yukio stared on at her; he had to have her on his side. Someone with that kind of dark power could easily control even the strongest of men. "Step down." He ordered his guards. "Please forgive me. But you must understand I am not one to take threats lightly and in this time I must take care for there are those who wish to do me harm."

Kagome didn't sheathe Tokijin but she did pull the darkness back to the sword. "The harm that people wish to do to you you brought upon yourself."

Yukio waved his hand dismissing the conversation. "Let us start over. Since it seems that you will not help me bring these people down to a controllable level then perhaps you can help me against a being who desires to take control of these lands." Yukio noticed that the girl still didn't sheathe her evil sword; a sword he would like to have for himself. With the evil aura that surrounded that sword he could control the world but the girl that held it was a very dangerous being and could take his life without a second thought. If only he could get her by his side he would be invincible.

"You see there have been a lot of dark occurrences devastating these lands. I don't believe him to be human." Yukio took his seat and continued. "I believe he calls himself Zetsumei." After he said the name he noticed that the girl slightly narrowed her eyes then sheathed her sword. "I see you have heard of him?" Kagome nodded her head slightly.

"So then is it possible you could tell us of his weaknesses so that we may be able to destroy him and rid these lands of his destruction."

Kagome smirked at the man before her. Even though she despised this man and the way he treated his people she hated Zetsumei more. "You can not destroy him. A demon he may be; he has survived through the centuries of wars, plagues, and famine. It is because of him that the countries have devastated each other. His sly tongue, quick mind, and ability to manifest himself at will makes him nearly impossible for any mortal to destroy."

Yukio placed his hand on his chin in thought. "You speak of him as if you have first hand knowledge of how he operates. How is it you have come by this knowledge?"

Kagome kept her dark emotionless eyes on the man. "I was there when he was born." Yukio pulled back in shock. By his understanding Zetsumei was many centuries old. His name had been passed down from generation to generation and was considered Satan himself. "Impossible. Zetsumei is older than time itself and by my estimation you are no more than twenty summers."

Kagome pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Do not doubt what I say. There are things in this world that are beyond human comprehension. I do know of Zetsumei and the cause of his birth. For I am the one who created him and I will be the one to destroy him."

Yukio laughed out loud. "You are mad. The creator of Zetsumei is storied to be the keeper of the shikon no tama and a mere mortal girl who died shortly after Zetsumei's creation."

xx

What Kagome saw when she opened her eyes shocked her. Naraku was lying on the ground wounded fatally and Sesshoumaru was kneeling next to him using his sword to keep himself up.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her. "Girl; the jewel, retrieve it now."

Kagome shook the shock out of her head and ran over to where Naraku lay on the ground. She kneeled next to the hanyou and placed her hand on his chest. "You will be at peace now." She whispered to the hanyou and began using her powers to purify the hanyou and the jewel he held in his chest.

Naraku's body convulsed as the demons he held within him tried to get away from the purifying power invading their host body. Kagome tried to tune out the screams coming from within the body of the man but it was becoming overwhelming. She was about to pull her hands off the body and cover her ears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Sesshoumaru; he gave her a nod of encouragement for her to continue.

With the feel of his strength on her shoulder she continued to purify the demons holding up within the body of Onigumo. When the body of Onigumo finally appeared Kagome felt a strange jolt shoot up her arm but shrugged it off as her powers shooting through her.

Finally the badly burned body of Onigumo appeared completely and upon seeing him Kagome wept. No one should have to live a life of being controlled by demons whether he was a wicked man or not. She felt someone step up to the body and noticed it was Kikyo. "Kikyo" Kagome whispered.

Kikyo pulled an arrow from her back and stabbed it into the burned man's heart removing the shikon shards. The single eye widened in pain then went dark as death over took him. "It is over." Kikyo said with a cold edge to her voice.

Inuyasha came up behind Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her. "You're finally free." He whispered in her ear. Kikyo nodded curtly then peeled Inuyasha off her and began to walk away. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned then followed off after her.

Tears slid down Kagome's cheeks as she watched Inuyasha go after Kikyo. She knew what was going to happen; Inuyasha was going to fulfill his promise to go to hell with Kikyo and there was nothing she could do about it. Just as she was about to turn and look at Sesshoumaru; a bright pink light surrounded her and the shikon no tama fused itself back together and entered her body.

Kagome placed her hand on her side where the jewel entered her body then turned towards Sesshoumaru where her eyes widened in horror. A black cloud of evil was surrounding him as he was slowly vanishing into nothing. Kagome jumped up to go to him and purify the darkness that was taking over the demon lord who she loved with all her heart; but before she could get to him he was gone leaving behind his swords and a single spike of his armor.

Kagome fell to her knees in front of his swords and reached a trembling hand out to the spike that was lying in the dirt. Just as her fingers brushed the spike an evil laugh from behind her made her turn.

Standing there was a man with long black hair down to his calves and the most evil red eyes she had ever seen. His gold and silver armor was what really unnerved her; actually it was the picture on it. It was a picture of her being run through with a sword. "Who… who are you?" She managed to get out.

"You should know. You created me." He said in a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked at Yukio and gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. "I am well aware of the stories surrounding Zetsumei and the miko who created him. I also know them to be false."

Yukio leaned forward. "Do tell; you claim to be the creator of the evil one, how is it you sit before me this day when the stories say that the miko died the day of his birth. Not to mention that the girl was a mortal girl and there is no way she could live for so many centuries."

Kagome's expression turned completely dark. Zetsumei's creation, the shikon no tama, and the disappearance of him were things she did not like to discuss; especially with men such as the lord sitting before her. "How I came to be here does not matter. Zetsumei is a creation of my own making and mine to destroy."

"Very well; if you insist that you created him so be it." Yukio sat back. "However since you seem to have extensive knowledge of him I request that you aid us in his destruction and free the land of his tyranny. If you do this I shall forget the laws you have broken in my city and let you live."

_'Cocky bastard.'_ Kagome thought. _'Did he honestly think that he could do harm to her?'_ Kagome stood. "Zetsumei only appears when he deems it to be beneficial to himself. If he comes before I leave I shall cut him down." She turned on her heel and began walking out of the castle.

Yukio watched as the girl left his court. She was definitely something to be very weary of; mad or not. The aura that surrounded her was as angry as a wild boar and the darkness of her eyes were as dark as the darkest night. She could kill a man with nary but a flick of the wrist and would have no regrets in doing so. He had to find out more about this girl; like where she came from and what made her so closed and hard.

As Kagome stepped out the doors she was run into by a little man no more than three feet tall. "Wench get out of my way!" The little man bit out at her.

Kagome reached down and snatched the little man up by his dirt brown kimono. "Mind those bigger than you." She dropped him into a pile on the ground and began to walk off but was halted by his next words. "Worthless miko bitch!"

Kagome spun around just in time to see the little man take off running. There was something about his words that seemed so familiar; not only that, but the man himself seemed like someone she once knew. Dismissing the man off as no one important she headed back into the trading center in search of information regarding the one she lost so long ago.

xx

"Finished." Kagome chirped as she put the last piece of tape on the bandage. She sat back and admired her work then turned towards the demon lord and smiled at him. "Sorry if I hurt you too bad."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Ningen filth like you could never hurt this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome glared at the demon. "I am not filth! I can understand your hatred of humans but to hate them all because of one is just stupid!" She huffed at him. "And if you hate humans so much why do you have that little girl Rin with you? Hmm… mister high and mighty?!"

Sesshoumaru raised his lip at the girl showing a single fang then attempted to reach out and grab her by the neck only to find that his arm had been bound to his side.

Kagome seeing him eye his arm bit her lip in order to contain the smile that was threatening to make an appearance. "I had to bind your arm to avoid movement and keep the wound closed."

"Release me." He said it in a way that left no room for argument but of course the girl would find a way to argue with him about it.

"I don't think so. You were injured pretty badly and you need time to heal." She said with authority.

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. He was definitely going to kill her; but first he had to get her to remove the binding holding his arm to his side.

Kagome turned and leaned against the tree next to him and smiled up at the evening sky. She couldn't believe that she was with Sesshoumaru and not dead. Not to mention that she got to place her hands on his perfectly sculpted chest and loved every second of it; even if it was just to heal him. She closed her eyes and imagined what Sesshoumaru would look like shirtless and wound free. "Sexy." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned his head away from her when she sat next to him. He decided that ignoring the girl would be the best way to deal with the situation for the time being; that is until he heard her whisper. He looked at her with disgust and wondered what sexy meant. "Girl"

Kagome turned her head to the side and looked at the demon lord. "Yes?"

"What is this sexy you speak of?"

Kagome's eyes widened as a blush quickly spread across her cheeks at realizing that she had spoken her thoughts of the demon next to her out loud. "Haha… well… it's umm…"

Sesshoumaru watched the girl blush and listened to her stumbling over her words and knew instantly that _'sexy'_ had something to do with him; he just didn't know what. "Speak"

Kagome looked down at her hands that were playing with the hem of her skirt. "Well; it means good…. yea good. That's what it means… good."

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl and was surprised that he couldn't tell if she were lying or not. So he just assumed that she was. "Girl you will not lie to me."

Kagome turned narrowed eyes on the demon. Who did he think he was to accuse her of being a liar? Sure she has lied to Inuyasha but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do in order to get home or to heal a demon lord. "I am not lying. In a sense sexy means good." She huffed at him.

Sesshoumaru could feel his ire rising. The girl with the snappy mouth was grating on his nerves and there was not he could do about it with his arm bound to his side. He thoroughly cursed Inuyasha for removing his left arm then turned away from the simple female. "If you can not explain the words you use then you should not speak them. It merely shows that ningens have simple minds and do not possess the ability to speak intelligently."

Kagome was seeing red. He had just called her stupid in two different ways in one sentence. She got right into his face and whispered fiercely. "Just because you think you are better than all things living it doesn't mean you are. You are JUST a demon. NOTHING more NOTHING less."

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl whose nose was almost touching his. How dare she get that close to his person and to speak such words to him was an offense punishable by death. He growled at her and used his leg to knock her over.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord who was now straddling her and was kind of unnerved by the position they were now in. As he leaned down she placed her hands on his chest in order to try and push him off her but it was a vain attempt; for he was far too heavy to move.

Sesshoumaru leaned down until he was just inches from her face. "I may be unable to do harm to you with my claws but there are other ways to remove a life." He grazed his fangs across her neck. "A bite here and death will take you." He said with a deadly growl.

Kagome stared up into the sky and wondered if she should be afraid or not. She had the sexy demon lord sitting atop her grazing his fangs across her neck telling her that if he bit her there she would die. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Damn it." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha was looking for her and he was about to see her and Sesshoumaru looking as if they were about to engage in something rather X rated. Not to mention the argument of him catching them in the position they were in and the fact that she had helped heal Inuyasha's hated half-brother.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl beneath him went from slight fear, to confusion at his actions, then to angry at the sound of the hanyou's voice. Sesshoumaru not to be one to pass up a perfect opportunity to piss his little brother off smirked inwardly as he dragged his tongue up her neck to her jaw line; while trying ignore her sweet taste and scent.

xx

As she was wandering through the crowds of people a little boy of eight or nine caught her attention. Locking her eyes onto the boy she stared at him trying to figure out what it was about him that drew her attention to him. He looked like any other child his age but there was something off about him.

When the boy turned from within the crowd of people he locked his eyes instantly upon her from and it was then that Kagome realized what it was about the boy that drew her attention to him. It was his eyes; his strange, eerily hard eyes. His left eye was sliver and his right was gold.

Kagome just stood there and stared back at the boy until he raised his hand and waved her to follow him and at the same time he mouthed one word to her. _'Sesshoumaru'_ Kagome felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of her. Only a few knew that name and those who did didn't speak it.

She watched as the boy began to walk off and decided that she should follow him and find out how he knew of that name. She plowed her way through the crowds of people trying to keep up with the boy; had she been anyone else she would have lost the boy in the crowd the second he moved. As it were she was on a mission and anything or anyone who knew of him; she would walk through hell to find out what information they had regarding him.

She followed the boy across the trading center, down a dark alley, and into an old building. Upon her entrance into the building she saw that there was nothing inside except a set of stairs leading down in the center of the room. She heard the boy's steps as he went down the stairs and wasted no time in following him.

The stairs continued to spiral down and to Kagome it seemed as if the stairs led straight to the deepest lever of hell. They just kept going with no end in sight. From a ways in front of her she knew that she was getting close to the bottom since the sound of the boy's steps changed from the sounds of steps on wood to steps on stone.

Ten more steps later she finally made it to the bottom and came upon a long hallway that was lit up in the same fashion as the stairway. About every five feet or so a lantern hung from a stick in the wall. She walked down the hall and in the dim light she noticed carvings in the side of the rock hallway.

She stopped at the first picture and noticed it was a picture of a faceless woman giving birth to a faceless child. Walking down the hall a few more paces there was another carving in the wall. This one was of a faceless child; about five or so, looking at a faceless man who was lying in a box obviously dead.

Kagome furrowed her eye brows that image seemed oddly familiar to her. Shaking her confusion off she walked down the hall a little further and came upon another drawing. This one was of a single building with the faceless girl standing in front of it holding her hands up in front of her trying to ward off the giant snake creature coming out of the building at her.

Kagome looked at the picture and once again felt the odd sense of familiarity. Stepping down to the next picture she realized why the pictures seemed so familiar; for in front of her was a picture of the faceless girl releasing a faceless boy with dog ears from a giant tree.

The faceless girl was her and the carvings were of her life from the day she was born. She reached a hand out and dragged her fingertips across the image of her best friend and first love; Inuyasha. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the first time she saw him pinned to the tree. She just couldn't help herself; she just had to rub his ears.

She shook her head remembering Inuyasha also reminded her of where he went. He just had to fulfill his promise to Kikyo and go to hell with her. She punched the picture of the hanyou pinned to the tree. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you go with her?" Kagome whispered to the picture almost expecting it to answer her back.

With one last graze of her fingers to the picture she continued on. As she passed each picture she watched as her own life passed her. She stopped at the picture of the faceless girl with a faceless man with a crescent moon on his forehead. It was a picture of the first time they were ever alone together; the day that he was injured by Kageromaru. The picture was of when she was healing him; but there was something off about the picture.

Kagome stared at it trying to figure out just what was wrong with it. Then it dawned on her; he had two arms and while the one was being bound to his side his other hand was placed on the cheek of the faceless girl. Kagome wondered why in the picture did he have two arms and then noticed something else.

The drawing of his left arm wasn't nearly as distinct as the rest of the picture; which made her wonder if when it was being drawn, did the artist assume he had his left arm and realized his mistake and quit working on it? Besides that who was the artist and how did they know of these things about her.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention back to where she was and she turned to the little boy who as soon as she looked at him began walking back down the hall. Kagome followed and looked at the carvings in the wall as she passed watching her own life leading up to the point where she was currently.

The last picture was of her meeting with the lord when he had the guards surround her. She was shocked to notice that the carving was fairly old; considering that that particular event was less than an hour ago. She continued down the hall until she came to two small double doors which she had to bend down in order to enter.

As she came into the room that was flooded with candles upon shelves; she saw an old woman sitting in the center of the room, while the boy bowed before her.

"Please enter my child." The old woman said in a raspy voice. Kagome stepped forward and kneeled down before the woman. "Why have you led me here?" Kagome asked in a slightly hard voice.

The woman stared unblinking at her; Kagome noticed that her eyes were completely milky white and that the woman was most likely blind. "I know of that which you seek."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman even though she couldn't see her facial expression. "How is it you know of what I seek?"

The woman let off an evil cackle. "I know of many things and I know of your life. Know this; everything that has happened to you up to this point in your life has been preordained and will continue to be so until the day of your death."

Kagome just stared hard at the woman waiting for her to continue.

"You have turned your heart hard and turned those who care for you away; all because of the loss of one. Had you made the right decision the day of his disappearance he would be with you now. He is gone because you decided to mourn his disappearance rather than fight for him and his life. You choose weakness of heart rather than strength of soul."

Kagome was pissed and had her miko sword pressed up against the neck of the old woman. "Do not presume to tell me what you do not know." She said with hatred dripping from her words. "The life I have lived; since he disappeared, you can not understand. I have seen more than the Kami themselves and have killed those who have wronged me. Hold your tongue against that which you know nothing about or you shall be added to the list of those who found themselves stepping into the afterlife for crossing words with me."

"So the girl has almost completely vanished. Heed my words child; release your hatred lest you lose who you really are, and lose him forever." With that the woman vanished from sight.

Kagome sheathed her sword and reached up grabbing the little boy by the wrist before he could leave. "You will explain to me how you came to know of his name." Kagome watched as the boy sat down in front of her and from the look in his eyes she got the feeling that the boy was much older than he looked.

"I know of him through you."

Kagome eyed the boy suspiciously. "Explain."

The boy took a deep breath and began. "You have lived a long life and seen many things but there are many more things that you can not begin to understand. For example; I may have the look of a child but my life span is nearly as long as yours."

Kagome's eyes showed her shock for a second before they returned to their cold emotionless state.

"You see Kagome; the day of Naraku's death was a defining moment in time. The decisions you made that day dictated in which direction the world would turn. Sadly you made all the wrong decisions and thus the world was plunged into war; devastating almost all that lived upon it."

He saw that she was about to interrupt him and held up a hand silencing her. "Please listen to what I have to say." He placed his hand on his knee and continued. "You see after Naraku's death; when Zetsumei appeared, you chose to cower in fear instead of standing against him. At that moment in time Zetsumei was no stronger than a newborn babe; even little Shippou could have destroyed him. Yet you let his sly words manipulate you and convince you that the one you loved was dead and that you were too weak to fight against him."

Kagome stared hard at the boy before her. It angered her to no end to know that Zetsumei was that weak at that moment and cursed herself for not destroying him when she had the chance.

"The powers you held within you during that time were as vast as the plains of the great desert and you had only tapped into a single grain of sand by that time. Even now you have yet to venture beyond that which you know. You see; the powers you didn't know of at that time and fear now are the same powers that created Zetsumei as well as myself."

Kagome was speechless. She had always known that it was her that created Zetsumei but to create the boy sitting in front of her just didn't make sense.

"Zetsumei was created from a demon soul and body and the small black dot of hatred you had in your heart. I was created from what was left of you. Zetsumei seeks to destroy me as I am the one who keeps him from obtaining full power. He needs all of what you discarded of yourself to be complete."

"Then why does he seek Tokijin?" Kagome unconsciously ran her fingertips across the hilt of the dark sword.

"Tokijin has immense power and with the power of the sword he will be able to destroy me. You must never let Tokijin fall into his hands; for if he obtains the power of the sword there will be none who will have the power to stand against him."

Kagome nodded her head slightly. "Tell me what you know about him."

The boy gave a questioning look at her and then realized who it was she was talking about. "Aww yes; the demon lord. I do know of what became him but I am unable to speak it. Hold your sword I do not tell you of him not because of hatred but because I am unable to."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

The boy raised a hand to his chin in thought. "I suppose you wouldn't; you are not complete after all. What I can tell you however is that he is very much alive; yet were you to lay eyes upon him, you would not recognize him. As a matter of fact you have had several encounters with him and did not know it was him you were interacting with."

"Tell me who he is!" Kagome snapped at the boy.

"I can not do that. I'm sorry. You must understand; your life is balanced on the tip of a pin and any misstep in any direction is going to end in failure. You may think that what you choose to do is the right decision only to find that it was completely wrong. You have lived through many centuries and have cast away who you really are. For that reason alone you are destined to fail in your journey in search of him."

Kagome glared at the boy in front of her. "You know nothing of what I have lived through so don't speak as if you know who and what I am."

The boy smirked at her. "I know of everything you have suffered through; remember I am a part of you and am still linked to you, although our link is slowly fading as darkness consumes your heart. Take heed of these words; as our link deteriorates the link between you and the darkness that is Zetsumei strengthens. He will know of your every thought, every move, and every desire all because you closed yourself off."

"Tell me how do I destroy him?" She asked without taking her eyes off the boy.

"I can not tell you that."

Kagome had had enough of him telling her that he can't tell her the things she wanted to know. "You can and you will." She hissed.

"No I can not. You must find what his weakness is within yourself in order to destroy him. As you search for that weakness you will be led on a journey that will surely destroy what is left of who you really are." The boy stood up and began to walk to the door. "You must be strong and keep in mind what it is that you are searching for and never let go it."

Without turning towards the boy she responded coldly. "I don't need a child such as you to remind me of what it is I seek."

"Very well. We shall meet again when our footsteps bring us together once again." He pushed the door open and was halted by her next question. "What is your name?"

The boy gave a sad smile to her back. "It is Iyakon." He left as she turned towards him.

"No soul." She whispered his name to the room that was slowly growing dark as the candles burned themselves out. She stood, left the room, and began walking down the hall and noticed that a new picture had been added to the wall. It slightly unnerved her to see that the picture looked as old as the rest of the pictures. This one was of her sitting with Iyakon in the room she had just left.


	5. Chapter 5

I can honestly say Giss that Zetsumei and Sesshoumaru are not the same person... or are they? I suppose you will just have to wait and find out who he really is. Thanks for reading. Much love for you all. NUM

xx

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha screeched as he came into the clearing. He was already pissed off that Kagome never showed up after the battle but to see his brother atop her nibbling on her neck pushed the irate hanyou right over the edge. "YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru. "OUSWARI!" Just as Inuyasha was a foot away from bringing his sword down on her and Sesshoumaru he hit the ground in a cloud of grass and dirt.

Sesshoumaru stood followed by Kagome. "You have once again proven your stupidity half-breed. You would risk your miko wench's life in order to cut me down."

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and kneeled down next to Inuyasha's body and grabbed him by the hair jerking his head up. "Inuyasha if I didn't sit you you would have killed me." She hissed at him.

"Keh; it would serve you right for letting that bastard molest you."

Kagome seethed. "Inuyasha" She said it in such a low hated whisper that only Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard her. "Ouswari"

Inuyasha slammed even harder into the ground as Kagome stood and stormed away. The rest of the group except one taiyoukai knew better than to follow the irate girl and stayed by Inuyasha instead of going after her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl stormed off into the forest and noticed that each one of her companions held a slight sense of fear; not of him, but fear of the girl that had just left. Why he wondered would they fear the simple girl and not him. He didn't bother to look at any of them as he followed off after the miko. She was his healer and she still had to remove the bandage binding his arm so that he could kill her and then the half-breed.

A short distance away he came upon the girl sitting on a rock; her face buried in her hands and sobbing. "Girl must you wail in such a manner."

Kagome turned puffy blood shot eyes towards the demon. "Go away." She then turned away from him and continued crying.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her. "Release my arm and I will release you from your pain."

Kagome; without turning to look at the demon, reached behind her and grabbed the tie holding his arm to his side and pulled it untying the bandage.

Sesshoumaru raised his freed arm and almost… almost flinched at the pain in his chest. He placed his arm back in the position that it was bandaged as the pain subsided. "Girl"

Kagome took a deep shuddering breath. "What Sesshoumaru? Do you want me to look at you while you kill me? Well to bad; you'll just have to stab your claws through my back."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you shed tears?"

"Because Sesshoumaru; I like to think that somewhere deep inside Inuyasha's heart he cares for me on some level. Yet he always proves that it's more likely that he doesn't."

"You wish for the hanyou to love you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I gave up on him ever loving me long ago. I just want to know that he cares for me as more than just a shard detector. Sure he protects me when the occasion calls for it; but I think that that has more to do with me being able to see the jewel shards than anything."

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl. "You waste your emotions on the half-breed. If you let him hurt you as such then you deserve to suffer as you do."

Kagome turned towards the demon. "I suppose your right. Tell me Sesshoumaru how can I close my heart off and avoid the hurt like you do?"

Sesshoumaru was taken back slightly. "You wish to feel no emotions at all?"

"If it avoids the hurt; then yes." Kagome sighed dejectedly. "I admire you Sesshoumaru. Nothing breaks you down, hurts your heart, tears your soul right out of your body." Kagome stood in front of him. "You have the ability to shrug the things that hurt others off like drops of water." She placed her hand on his heart. "See your heart beats like mine yet it feels no pain." She ran her hand up his chest to his cheek and traced the stripes there. "You are what you are and no one expects you to be anything other than that. I have to be a miko, a shard detector, a mother, a sister, a child, a student, and a time traveler. Hell; I don't even have my own soul. I share it with Kikyo." She dropped her hand to her side and began to walk off. Before she disappeared back towards her friends she tossed over her shoulder. "I'm more alone than even you are. You at least have Rin and Jaken to love and admire you for who and what you are." She then stepped into the tree line and disappeared from view.

Sesshoumaru stared at the spot she was just standing in while her words danced around his head. The girl who he thought had the easiest life of all her companions held more on her shoulders than even he did and he was the lord of the Western Lands. He had lands to maintain, subjects to monitor, and a legacy to follow; but the girl, that simple girl had to be everything to everybody dismissing who she really was.

Sesshoumaru growled in agitation. Why was he thinking such thoughts about the girl? Her problems were her problems and if she suffered from them then it wasn't his problem. He turned on his heel and took off towards his castle. Rin was probably driving Jaken mad waiting for her Sesshoumaru to come home.

xx

When Kagome made it to the end of the long hallway she noticed that on the bottom step of the spiral staircase was a slip of paper. She picked it up and read the contents.

_A journey is taken in order to find what is missing._

_Life and death will be determined by your hand._

_Evil is peace's other half; one can't survive if the other is lost._

_Footsteps lead you forward but memories take you back._

_Keep a firm grasp on what once was so that what will be can come to pass._

_A desert that is visible to those who are not searching for it is the place to start._

_If you open your eyes to find it you never will._

Kagome folded the paper and stuck it into her haori and began the long climb up the stairs. The note she knew was from the boy Iyakon and wondered how he knew where she should go to begin her search. The boy knew more then he was letting on and the next time they crossed paths she would force the answers out of him.

As Kagome stepped out of the alleyway she was greeted by four guards. The obvious leader stepped up to her. "You will return to the castle. The lord wishes to speak with you."

Kagome didn't have time for some murderous lord who thought he could control everyone around him. Without a word she pushed passed the guards headed for the gates exiting the city. She didn't get very far before she was surrounded once again.

"I'm sorry; but the lord has requested your presence to which you must obey."

Kagome locked her eyes with the guard. "Move; I am not here to cater to the whims and wishes of your lord." She made to leave but was halted when four swords were pointed at her neck.

"That is not an option; he has insisted the you return to him. We will fight you if we must but know this you will die if you do so."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the guard. "You have no idea as to what you are dealing with. If you fight me you will die." Kagome dropped to her knees, pulled Tokijin, and slashed in a circle around her, slicing the ankles of the four guards. They all fell to the ground crying out as they grasped at their lower legs.

Kagome stepped over them and headed off to the gates to leave the city without looking back. They would walk again but their days of threatening people and working as guards were now over. Walking wouldn't be nearly as easy once they were healed and working as guards was out of the question; that is if their precious lord let them live for letting her leave.

Kagome was glad to be leaving the city but her elation was cut unceremoniously short by a most unwanted visitor.

"So I see you have finally met with Iyakon." Zetsumei stepped up from behind her and leaned down next to her ear. "Know this miko; the boy is a bigger threat to you than even I am. I only seek the sword you carry at your side. The boy seeks our souls so that he can become complete and plunge the world into darkness. Release Tokijin to me and I shall destroy him freeing us both of his threat."

A clawed hand came up around her neck as fangs grazed her ear. "Let me free you of the hell you live in and then you can join him in hell to be together for all eternity."

Kagome wretched herself free of his grasp while unsheathing her miko sword. "Lies are all you can speak. You only say that which will benefit yourself. Now you will die."

She pointed the sword at his neck and thrust forward. Zetsumei moved just in time to avoid having his throat cut but received a nick on the side of his neck. He raised his claws and lunged at her; clawing her shoulder.

Kagome placed her right hand up to her shoulder and glared at the demon. She sheathed her miko sword since the injury in her left shoulder would slow her movements down and withdrew Tokijin. She spun it around in her hand and ran at the demon slashing from left to right at his mid section and back again.

Zetsumei flipped backwards, drew his sword, and blocked her overhead attack. Metal slid against metal as he pulled his sword away from hers; he then spun around and landed a kick to her chest. Kagome went flying backwards sliding a few feet across the ground.

"My my little miko. You seem to be getting slower." Zetsumei said with an evil laugh.

Kagome jumped back up to her feet and released Tokijin's Kenatsu attack. Zetsumei jumped up to avoid getting hit by the yellow needles of energy flying at him. He came down at her and she moved just in time to avoid a foot being kicked into her back. She spun around bringing Tokijin upward at an angle putting a gash from Zetsumei's left hip to his right shoulder.

Zetsumei hissed in pain and charged at her grabbing her by the throat; digging his claws into her soft flesh, and slamming her into a nearby tree. Kagome gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She placed her left hand on his chest and blasted him back with her purifying energy; making his already huge gash in his chest sizzle and burn.

Zetsumei placed his hand on his chest. "Bitch!" He hissed and shot a black energy attack that she had never seen him do before at her. Kagome threw up a pink barrier to block the attack. "I see we have learned a new attack." She said in a raspy voice.

Zetsumei smirked at her. "That's not all I've learned." He raised his hand; palm up, in front of him as a black disk slowly appeared.

Kagome didn't waste a second watching him form his attack as she charged at him unsheathing Tenseiga. Her shoulder screamed in protest at being raised above her head but she ignored the pain. By combining Tenseiga and Tokijin she could release the Kenatsu attack and combine it with Tenseiga's protection powers fused with her purifying energy to release a devastating attack which she named Momoiro Makai. Translation… pink hell.

Guards from the city came outside the gates and watched as the battle between the woman and their enemy waged on. Yukio stepped in front of his army and looked on with shock and awe clearly written on his face. He had never seen such power being held by two souls. He could feel the electricity from the power circling around the field prickling at his skin as attack after attack was unleashed by the woman and Zetsumei. Once again he thought if he could get the woman by his side he would be invincible as he watched her release a green needle like attack at her opponent.

Zetsumei's eyes widened as the miko ran at him with the two swords held in front of her; tips touching, as pink angry energy swirled around her entire being. She was still some feet away from him and he could already feel the pink energy biting at his skin. He flung his disc of black energy and watched as the disc disintegrated in the pink light surrounding her. In a split second decision he used his black energy to disappear just as a hundred bolts of pink lightening struck where he was standing.

Kagome stopped running and fell to her knees. She was injured and tired; her Momoiro Makai attack took a lot out of her. She turned her head to the side and saw Yukio and his army standing there with slack jaws. She needed to rest to regain her energy but couldn't let them see her in such a weakened state. Slowly she climbed to her feet and felt the blood drain from her head; she was going to black out.

Just as the darkness surrounded her; a familiar voice along with strong arms wrapped around her. "Don't worry; I'll take you out of here."

xx

Kagome awoke to a pitch-black sky with a small fire burning nearby. She turned her head slightly to the side and saw Kiyoshi bent over a bowl slicing up fish. "I told you not to follow me." She whispered as she turned her head away from the fox demon. Her voice was still slightly raspy from Zetsumei grabbing her neck.

Kiyoshi looked up at the woman lying on the other side of the fire. "I couldn't very leave you there to be picked up by the lord of that awful town. Who knows what he would have done with you blacked out like that. He could have even took Tokijin from you and you know what would have happened if he did."

Kagome grunted. "It is men like that that says you should stay away from me. You could get harmed or killed like…" She trailed off at the thought of her kitsune pup.

"I am not Shippou; even if his blood runs through my veins. I am not the young pup you think me to be I can take care of myself no matter what you think." Kiyoshi snapped. "It was a long time ago that father died at the hands of men like that and you have trained me to protect myself from beings like those."

Kagome turned her head back over to the kitsune pup; that really wasn't a pup any longer. He had grown to be twice her size and she always wondered how he got so big. Shippou never really got any bigger then herself; so she supposed that Kiyoshi got his bulk from his mother's side, whoever they were.

xx

Kagome crouched over the grave of her beloved son Shippou. He was out hunting for food when he was attacked by a large group of men who despised demons. Shippou would have been able to beat the men if they didn't have a hōshi who was a master of using subduing ofadas. Once they had her precious kit subdued they took turns beating him until death took him.

When he didn't return as he was supposed to; she took Kirara and went out in search of him. When Kirara landed in the clearing where the men were with her kit held down she became hysterical. She ran into the group of men covering her kits body with her own screaming for them to stop.

Her only thought was to protect her kit; she didn't hear the men's voices yelling at her to move, nor did she feel the hands upon her trying to pull her away from the bloody broken fox demon. She glanced up and saw that one man was about to bring his sword down upon her body; closing her eyes she waited for the painful strike of steel against her soft flesh, but it never came.

With her eyes closed she heard a man's gurgled moan of death next to her causing her to snap them open. When she looked around she saw that Kirara and Koga were eliminating the men one by one. Once the last man fell to his death Kagome felt the ofadas holding Shippou down release him. Kagome grabbed his body and held it close to hers; sobbing to the kit that it was ok he could wake up now.

"Please Shippou! Please wake up!"

Koga kneeled down next to her. "Kagome he's gone." He said in a sad voice.

Kagome didn't register that he had said anything at all; nor did she notice when the wolf prince picked her up and headed back to the village, to take her back to her friends.

It took over a day for her friends to get her to release Shippou's body to them for burial. Kagome stood to the side sobbing as the last thread of her already shattered heart; at loosing Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru, and now Shippou, snapped. She watched with silent tears as Miroku said a prayer over the newly turned soil of Shippou's resting-place.

With slow heavy steps she walked up to the grave and feel to her knees; clawing her fingers into the fresh dirt. "Shippou, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." She laid the side of her face against the damp soil as her tears fell into the dirt making little drops of mud.

"We should give her some time alone." Miroku said to the rest of the group and began to usher them back to the village.

"Hōshi I need to stay here with her in case…" Sango dropped the rest of what she was about to say as Miroku placed an arm around her shoulders.

"She will be fine; she just needs to say her good-byes to him. We will come back shortly and check up on her." Sango laid her head on the monks shoulder as her own tears at the loss of the kit and the hurt for her friend clenched at her heart.

Kagome closed her eyes and continued her mantra of apologizing to her lost son. She didn't know how long she lay there shedding tears for the kit but the sound of whimpering brought her out of her whispered mantra.

Looking down by her leg; there was a small bundle wrapped in a tattered wool blanket, whimpering like a puppy. Kagome sat up and looked inside the blanket and noticed that it was a fox kit no more than a few months old with a scroll wrapped up next to it.

Picking the infant up with one hand and pulling out the scroll with her other she shook it open and read it.

My Beloved Shippou,

I am truly sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye but I thought it would be for the best if we never saw each other again. As you know my father was against us becoming mates and threatened me with death if I went against his wishes.

The time we spent together I will never forget and will always cherish the promise pendent you gave me forever. No matter what happens with my father and who he forces me to mate; my love will always be for you and none other.

The pup I have left you is our pup; I had to hide the pregnancy from my father and birthed him in secret. As much as I would like to keep him with me; I know that my father would kill us were he to find that I bore your son.

I have named him Kiyoshi being when he was born he was as silent as death itself. Please care for him and raise him to be as strong and as smart as you are. Show him the love that you told me of from the friends that surround you. And please tell him that I love him with all my heart even though we can't be together.

Your love always,

Akako

Oh and if you would please tell the one that you called mother to please care for him as she did for you.

Remember me always, Akako.

Kagome set the scroll down and looked down at the sleeping kit in her arm. He was so small that his entire body could fit in both her hands. "Kiyoshi; you are the son of my son, who is now gone. I will take care of you forever."

Kagome turned towards her son's grave. "Don't worry Shippou I will take care of him just like I did for you." She placed a kiss on her hand then placed it atop of his grave. Standing with the small bundle in her arms she headed back to the village with her new son.

xx

Kagome sat up when Kiyoshi handed her a bowl of the fish soup. Kiyoshi took up a seat next to her. "I wish you would just come home." He said in a slight whisper.

Kagome stared down into her soup. "You know that's impossible."

"Why? You have been searching for centuries and have yet to find him. Even if he's not dead; if he wanted you to find him you would have by now." Kiyoshi turned his saddened green eyes on her. "I'm not asking you to forget him; just to let him go."

Kagome threw her bowl into the fire and turned angry eyes onto her son. "Don't speak to me of what I should do. He is out there and he knows I am searching for him. I have told you before; nothing in this world is going to stop me from finding him." She stood to leave but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist halting her progress.

"I didn't mean to anger you. I know what it is to search for something you have lost but how long must you search only to find your search was in vain? I miss you." He said the last part in a barely audible whisper as tears choked his voice.

Kagome turned towards her son and saw the tears building up in his green eyes; eyes just like Shippou's. She sat back down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the mother to you that you deserve. I thought I was doing right by you by teaching you not to be weak of heart like I once was but I see you turned out to be what I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I don't want to be cold and closed off like that. By acknowledging the hurt in my heart and facing it makes me stronger then if I pretended it didn't exist at all." He reached up and pulled her arms from around his neck and held her away from him by her shoulders. "Please don't let yourself become completely lost in your hate and hurt and lose who you really are." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come home soon." Then he was gone.

Kagome stared off into the darkened forest where her kit disappeared. "I was lost long ago." She said mostly to herself. She looked up into the night sky and wished that she could go back in time and change the course of her life and the loss of her love.

xx

"Look, what do you think?"

Gold eyes looked at the girl with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. "I believe you are missing the rest of your garments."

"This is what everyone is wearing." She looked down at her navy blue strapless dress that ended mid thigh and tied low on her waist.

Sesshoumaru looked her up and down. "You look to be a pansuke."

Kagome glared at the demon and stamped her foot on the ground. "I do not! Besides at least everyone knows that I am a female; unlike you who looks like he could swing either way!"

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at her. "Bite your tongue girl."

"Ha! You can dish it out but you can't take it can you." She smoothed her dress out and picked up the white short sleeve jacket and put it on over the dress; leaving it unbuttoned.

"Slight improvement." He snorted.

"I asked for your opinion not your commentary!" She snapped back. "Besides I like it and that's all that matters."

"I believe all males will like it."

Kagome walked up to him. "Does that mean you like it?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Sesshoumaru got an evil glint in his eyes as a clawed finger snagged the hem of her dress and jerked down; pulling the strapless dress down several inches. Kagome gasped as she covered herself and glared at the demon. "I believe miko I do like it." With an evil smirk he turned and left the dumbstruck fuming female to stare off at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Slow in coming but coming none-the-less. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome pulled the note that Iyakon left her and read it contents again. "The Invisible Desert" She whispered.

The invisible desert which really wasn't a desert at all was located on two small islands in the Korea Strait called Tsushima. The reason humanity called it the invisible desert was because the islands were once covered in a tropical forest but the high temperatures made it feel like a desert. Then when the wars occurred the islands were devastated by a chemical bomb and because of the chemicals the majority of the vegetation never returned. Now to look at the islands; they are nothing but grasslands with trees only growing on the coasts, causing the temperatures to seem even higher in the center of the islands.

Kagome sighed a heavy sigh. It was going to take about three weeks to get to the coast from her current position, then another three to four days by boat to get to the islands, and who knew how long until she finds any clues about the one she seeks.

She had a feeling that the journey that she was about to take was going to take her far from her homeland and that she most likely would never return. However; she didn't care, so long as she found the one she was looking for then that was all the mattered.

The next morning Kagome prepared herself to head out for Nagato the great fishing port. Anyone who wanted to leave Japan and go to either South Korea or China had to go to Nagato in order to make passage across the Korean Strait. It was the only town on the southeastern coast that had boats used to transport people; instead of just the basic fishing boats.

As she shouldered her bag she wished that things like cars, trains, and airplanes were still in use. As much as the thought disgusted her she was just going to have to break down and either find a horse or a demon to carry her to Nagato. She cursed herself for letting Kiyoshi leave but it was better if the kit wasn't involved in her search. Although; he always seemed to show up no matter how far away from home she went, meaning that he was following her.

She shook her head and left the forest; headed back to Osaka in order to barter for a horse or some mode of transportation so that she wouldn't have to walk all the way to Nagato. If she had to she would walk but she really didn't want to. "I wish I had his way of using a jaki and creating a cloud to fly on. Or…" She shuddered at the thought of him. "Had Zetsumei's way of manifesting where I pleased. How the hell does he do that anyway?"

Kagome stopped in front of the city gates and took a deep breath before entering. She knew that going back into the city was more than likely going to delay her trip; being the 'lord' would want to speak with her and try to forcibly bend her to his will. 'Well; he could try all he wants, the only conclusion will be his own death.' She thought to herself.

Kagome walked through the town once again ignoring the eyes of the poverty-stricken town's folk that were staring at her. Instead of heading to the trading center she worked her way to the stables near the southern gates. She knew that she would be intercepted by the guards to the city before she made it to the stables and wasn't surprised in the least when she saw the guards coming her way.

She glared at the men coming towards her then continued heading towards the stables. Whatever the lord wanted this time he was just going to have to do without. She had somewhere to go and wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

Just as she made it to the stable doors the guards caught up to her. "Warrior our lord wishes to speak with you and impart a gift upon you for your destruction of the evil one. Please come with us."

Kagome gave a disgusted sigh. "Tell your lord that whatever he wishes to give me I do not need it."

The head guard stepped up to her. "He said you would say that and informed me to tell you that the gift would be something that you would find to be quite helpful in your journey."

Kagome gave a curt nod at the guard. She figured it would just be easier to go along with whatever Yukio had planned and be done with it then to fight it and be delayed longer.

Following the guard to the palace Kagome stopped at the base of the stairs leading up to the entrance. Looking up Yukio was standing at the top looking like he was the most superior being on the face of the earth. Kagome was thoroughly disgusted. "You have called me here; speak your peace so that I may be on my way." She bit out.

Yukio looked down at the woman. "Very well; but you must tell me this one thing. What is it you are searching for?"

Kagome took a step forward and glared at the man. "That is no concern of yours."

"So be it." Yukio turned towards the servant standing to his side and beckoned the man towards him. The man walked up to his lord and held out a long black box. Yukio took the box and turned back to Kagome. "For your efforts and for destroying the evil that is Zetsumei I hereby offer you this gift. Please come forward."

Kagome snorted and began to climb the steps to where Yukio was standing. The man was clearly an idiot if he thought that Zetsumei was truly dead. Once she made it to the top she eyed the lord and asked a question of her own. "What makes you think that Zetsumei is no longer a threat to this land?"

Yukio's eyes widened slightly. "For you cut him down. I witnessed it with my own eyes. Besides had he survived your attack upon him he would have taken his rage out upon this city; destroying all."

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes but didn't. Instead she settled for staring hard at the lord waiting for him to continue.

Yukio noticed that the girl in front of him was waiting for him to continue, so he held the box out in front of him. "I grant you this gift and pray that it will serve you well during your journey."

Kagome watched as he opened the box and was shocked right out of her cold demeanor for a few seconds. What she saw within the box was something she thought was lost for all eternity and very well should have been. "Where did you get this?" She asked trying to cover the shock in her voice.

"It's just a mere sword. It was given to me by my father who found it in the mountains during one of his crusades."

Before Kagome could stop herself she whispered one word. "Tessaiga" She thought for sure that when Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo that the sword went with him. She reached a hand out to grab the sword when Yukio slammed the box shut. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Tessaiga? So the legendary sword that was told to be wielded by a half demon who was pulled to hell by his lover then used this sword slay the god of the underworld is here in my hands?" He stated with awe and a new power in his voice.

"You will relinquish the sword to me." Kagome stated with a hard voice.

Yukio eyed the girl. "I think not. This is a most powerful treasure and I believe I shall keep it and give you something of lesser value."

Yukio stood there with a victory smirk on his face until he felt the cold steel of a sword at the side of his neck. He narrowed his eyes in anger at the girl. "You dare to make an attempt upon my life? You shall die for such an act."

Before Kagome could respond she was attacked by the guards surrounding the lord. Kagome used the dark power of Tokijin to easily defeat the ten or so guards then turned her eyes back to Yukio. "Now you will give me the sword or you will die a slow painful death."

"Is that so warrior?" Yukio opened the box containing Tessaiga and went to pull the sword on the girl. Before he could touch it; the sword began to pulse, with a light yellow light surrounding it.

Kagome felt a responding pulse on her back from Tenseiga. Reaching up she unsheathed the healing sword and watched as one sword called to the other. Tenseiga called for Tessaiga and the other sword responded with a yellow flash of energy shooting straight up.

Yukio dropped the box containing the sword then jumped back and watched the yellow beam of light swirl around as it shot up into the sky. He turned his head to the girl holding a sword surrounded in blue light that was sparking and expanding with every pulse of the sword. Then in the blink of an eye a blue beam of light shot from the sword the girl was holding and swirled with the yellow energy of Tessaiga turning it to a fluorescent glowing green.

With a bright green explosion the light subsided and the swords were silent. Kagome stepped up to Tessaiga and grabbed it by its hilt; feeling the energy of the sword shooting through her arm. "Come; let us go." She whispered to the sword and the sword surrounded her in a warm yellow light showing her how happy it was to be with her once again.

She turned on her heel and began walking down the steps to leave when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw a knife embedded into her shoulder blade and turned her brown black eyes upon the one who would do such a thing. With a slow calm hand she reached up and removed the knife from her shoulder.

"Return that which you have stolen from me." Yukio hissed as he raised another knife to throw at the girl.

She turned to face the lord and before a word could pass her lips; Tessaiga in response to its mistress being threatened released the wind scar on its own accord, decimating all in its path. The palace exploded in a ball of yellow light sending debris flying in every direction. Kagome stood there shocked that the sword acted in such a way on its own then watched as a brown stick looking object came flying at her and landing at her feet. Looking down she noticed that it was Tessaiga's sheath come to be with its master. Bending over she picked the sheath up and slid the sword into is sheath as it transformed back to its normal size.

She looked up at what was once the grand palace of Osaka and saw that Yukio was laying at the top of the steps with wide fearful eyes staring at her. "You should be lucky you still hold your life in your body." She spit out at him then turned and left; not seeing Yukio spit up blood and take his last breath.

In the ensuing chaos within the city from the explosion; Kagome managed to procure a horse that was all black except for the front right leg which had a single white circle just above the hoof. Climbing upon the horse she trotted out of the city without looking back and knowing that she would never lay eyes upon it again.

xx

Two days later Kagome was tired and decided that she needed food and rest. The horse which she named Hekireki for its thunderous hoof beats too needed a rest. Making camp and hunting for some food she ate until she was full and laid down to restore her lost energy.

Brown eyes stared at the never-ending desert that surrounded her. In every direction there was nothing but white sand; no mountains, no forests, and no civilization, nothing in any direction but the white sands of the desert.

Every step that she took seemed harder than the last as her bare feet sank ankle deep into the sand. Over head the burning sun blazed down upon her; sucking her dry of any moisture her body produced. Her black kimono drew the sun's rays to her furiously; making her feel as if her skin was boiling with the heat. Strong winds blew sand into her face blinding her; while whipping her loose hair wildly around her.

She couldn't go on; she was dehydrated, hungry, and dying. She stumbled a few paces before she could no longer hold herself upright and fell face down into the sand. Using what strength she had left she rolled herself over and watched as the sun blazed brighter with every second; seemingly never moving from its place in the sky.

She closed her eyes waiting for the cold hand of death to grab her soul; when she felt a foot step by her side as she was shadowed over by a being. "Death you have come for me." She said in a raspy whisper.

Two hands reached down and picked her up cradling her against a hard cool chest. She tried to open her eyes so that she could look death in the eye and found that she couldn't. Sighing and deciding that death didn't want to be looked upon she cuddled closer to the body that held her and fell into a deep sleep.

She didn't know how long they traveled as she slowly came awake and found that she still couldn't open her eyes. Reaching a hand up to see what was holding her eyes closed; she felt little blisters above and below her eyes. She whimpered lightly as her fingernail broke one open.

"Do not touch your eyes miko." A velvety smooth voice whispered to her.

"Who…" She coughed as her throat constricted against the use of her voice.

"You have been lost in the desert for far to long; your body was slowly burning in the heat of the sun and the lack of water has closed your throat. Please do not attempt to speak as you may injure it beyond repair. When the time comes I will tell you who I am."

She felt a clawed hand against her neck and then darkness overtook her.

Kagome awoke once again as she felt the light splashes of cool water against her burning skin. The scent of aloe and mint hit her nose as she felt a wet hand lightly caressing her face. The fingers of the hand glided across her eyes. "This will hurt." The velvet voice said just before a claw cut through the blisters holding her eyes closed. Kagome cried a silent scream as she felt the hot puss mixed with tears slide across her temples.

"I'm sorry." The voice said as she felt a cool creamy substance rubbed across her injured eyes. She felt a tingling sensation as the pain subsided. "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes letting them adjust to the dim light of the setting sun. When her eyes came fully adjusted she laid them upon her savior and gasped silently. Her voice was still unusable and her throat burned but she ignored that in favor of staring at the man holding her in the pond.

Her lips mouthed one word at him. 'Touga'

He smiled down at her. "I see you remember me; even though we only saw each other for a brief moment after So'unga was defeated."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him causing her dry cracked lips to split and bleed. Realizing what she most likely looked like after nearly being burned to death by the desert sun; she dropped her smile and turned her head away from him.

A clawed finger placed under her chin turned her head back to the demon. "Women are strange creatures indeed. Even knowing they were on the brink of death they still concern themselves with what they look like." He said as he washed her dry cracked lips and placed the same creamy substance upon them.

Kagome attempted to glare at him for the insult and found that it made her eyes hurt; so she settled for staring hard at him. Then she wondered how he knew what she was thinking which he obligingly answered.

"I can hear your surface thoughts; the ones that you either speak or don't, but nothing deeper than that."

Again she wondered how; hoping he would pick up on that thought, which he did. "It's an ability that was granted to me upon my death. I didn't know why I was given this ability but I was told that one day it would come in very useful; for I would rescue one who wouldn't be able to speak. Which I suppose is you; seeing as how you can't speak."

Knowing she had to think thoughts she would speak to question him she thought her next question. 'Where are we?'

"We are at an oasis in the very center of the desert. It is the only spot in the desert that the sun doesn't burn away."

Kagome slightly scrunched her brows together. 'How did you know about me and this place?'

"I was told that I should walk the desert and search for a treasure; so I did and came upon you."

Touga shifted slightly to hold her up better and that was when Kagome realized that she was being held naked by the great dog general. A deep crimson blush spread across her cheeks turning her already burnt skin an even darker shade of red.

A low chuckle brought her out of her embarrassment. "Do not worry yourself about your current state of undress. I will not dishonor you."

Kagome attempted a small smile at him while covering her chest with her arms... Then brought up something else to distract herself from her current situation. 'Who told you to go to the desert?'

Touga scooped a handful of water and dripped it through her hair. "Well, I don't know exactly. I assume it to be one of the Kami; though I do not know which."

The mention of Kami brought Kagome around to a startling revelation. 'I'm dead, and never found him…' Her thoughts trailed off as tears began to clench at her already sore throat.

A clawed hand gently wiped the single tear that escaped her eye. "No you are not dead. You still have a long journey ahead of you and I promise you will find him. We have much to talk about but you must rest now and you should be much better in the morning."

Standing up Touga carried the now shivering girl to a bed of blankets and wrapped her up. 'How can you be cold and burn at the same time?' Kagome thought with disgust.

Touga chuckled. "It's one of the body's mysteries. Now sleep and when you awaken we shall discuss your journey."

Kagome nodded at him, closed her eyes, and fell instantly into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It's not being rewritten; just slowly and I mean slowly reposted. I still for the life of me can't figure out why I deleted it in the first damn place. With me; who the hell knows. Hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

When morning came; Kagome was rudely awoken by a single ray of the sun tickling her eyelid. Opening her eyes, she turned them over to a tree across from her where her savior was sitting watching her. "You have finally awakened... How do you feel?"

Kagome sat up slowly expecting to feel her burned body protest but found that she was perfectly fine. She turned questioning eyes over to the taiyoukai. "Your miko powers worked through the night to heal you you should even be able to speak now."

"Thank you." She said with a slight bow. She realized that she never thanked him for saving her.

He held a hand up. "No thanks are necessary. I only did what any man in my position would do."

"I highly doubt so many men would be as honorable as you." She said in all seriousness.

Touga stared at the girl. "True, but not all men are as bad as you seem to think them to be."

Kagome moved to sit in front of the dog general. "I have seen a kind man kill, a mellow man yell, and a generous man steal. No matter the goodness they show to the world they still contain a small darkness in their hearts and most waste no time tapping into it and becoming that which their hatred desires."

Touga nodded his head. "Very true, but not all are so weak of soul. I know you have suffered though many centuries of hatred but you must let go of that hate before it destroys who you really are."

Kagome waved a hand in the air. "You are the second person to tell me that. The girl that I really am died long ago; when she lost everything she held dear and was cursed to watch those she loved fade to the sands of time."

"Yes, but is that any reason to become that which you hate?"

Kagome dropped her head and looked at her hands. "I became that which I hate so that I wouldn't feel the pain of my loss. The day we defeated Naraku was the day I lost the two I held most dear to my heart. The harder I tried not to let the pain eat away at me; the more I suffered, but I fought against it with all that I had within me. Then my son was killed by men who despised creatures such as yourself. Even though I was given Kiyoshi that day; I died along with my son." Tears splashed down upon her knees.

Touga leaned forward and lifted her face bringing her eyes to meet his deep golden. "You never truly grieved for those you lost. That is what holds the pain in your heart." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come" They walked over to a statue hidden within the cover of a willow tree.

Kagome looked at the statue of a woman on her knees reaching out for what Kagome assumed to be the moon with pain etching her features. The basin which was the moon was suspended just out of the woman's reach and Kagome wondered how the basin could be suspended in midair as it was.

Touga walked up to the basin followed by Kagome. "Look" He said as he waved his hand over the blue water. Kagome looked into the bowl and was greeted with a vision of her best friend. Kagome looked up at Touga and he nodded at her. "My son made a decision he thought to be the right one. See." He pointed at the water and Kagome watched as a watery scene played before her.

She watched as Inuyasha was dragged to hell with Kikyo then watched as sorrow over took his features as Kikyo left him in his hell to suffer alone. Kagome could feel the pain of Inuyasha's sorrow as the scene changed to one of Inuyasha being greeted by a being that she could and couldn't see.

The being cloaked in a glowing white kimono reached a hand out to Inuyasha who looked up at the being with sad broken eyes. "Come my child; you do not belong here. The one you followed only brought you here to suffer alone but there is someone who needs you more."

Inuyasha reached his clawed hand out and took the one held out to him as a white light enveloped him. When the light subsided he was in a white room. One wall looked to be made of liquid silver and Inuyasha walked up to it to examine it; when a voice from behind him spoke. "Watch"

The silver wall began to swirl as an image of Kikyo played before his eyes. He watched Kikyo's life play out on the screen. It showed when they first met, the times they spent together, Naraku's betrayal, and her resurrection.

"When Kikyo was brought back to life; it was not the real Kikyo. Her true soul had already been passed on to someone else. Her false life that was kept alive only by the piece of soul she took from Kagome and that one piece was the tiny bit of hatred that Kagome held within her. You see Inuyasha as time went on Kikyo strengthened the hate within that one piece of soul; watch."

Inuyasha turned back to the wall and watched as Kikyo aligned herself with Naraku and gave herself freely to the evil hanyou. Inuyasha's heart clenched at the scene. "Why?" He whispered to the vision of the woman he loved.

"Kikyo was full of anger and hatred. Even though her only desire was to take you to hell with her; she used the evil of Naraku to try to fulfill her goal. The more time she spent with evil the more her hatred grew; until the day of the final battle. She portrayed to be on the side of good for your sake only knowing that you would follow her were she to fight as if she cared for you. You fell into her deceit and when she took you to hell; her piece of soul left her and returned to its proper owner, leaving you alone in the hell she thought you deserved."

The screen changed to one of Kagome and her life. A smile graced his lips as his friend's life played before him; until he saw what had become of her. His smile died. "Kagome" He whispered to the screen then dropped his head and tuned to the being behind him. "Why"

"The miko suffered many pains and when that piece of soul came back to her; it was so full of hatred that no matter how hard the goodness in her fought against it, the hatred that Kikyo reveled in was too much for the girl's goodness. Then when all those she loved left her and with the death of Shippou she let the hatred overtake her; causing her to become what she now is. See."

The scene changed to a montage of Kagome threatening those who crossed her. "You see Inuyasha; the girl who you once knew as the one full of love and kindness is dying. Soon she will be gone completely and when that happens only death will await her."

"Kagome, why?" The hanyou asked as he turned back to the frozen picture of the angry girl with no emotion in her eyes. "I have to save her."

"Good. We have much to do before you can return to her. Come."

As the two figures left the room the vision in the water faded. Kagome looked up at Touga. "He's coming back to me?"

Touga dropped his head. "He already has. But you have yet to see him."

Kagome's hands tightened on the edge of the basin until her knuckles were white. "Where is he?"

"I have been forbidden to tell you. If you really wanted to see him you would but the blackness within you keeps you from doing so."

"Inuyasha" She said to the blue water.

"You and my sons were destined to come together; however I didn't realize to what extent your influence would have on them. My eldest son who I thought would never see anything but hate and my youngest who I thought would never feel acceptance; were changed because of you. It was because of Inuyasha's desire to fight for you that caused Sesshoumaru to save that young girl Rin. My eldest son wanted to see what was so great about ningens that I would fight and die for one and would cause Inuyasha to find such strength to fight against him for one."

Touga stepped up next to Kagome and waved his hand over the water playing the scene of when Kagome saved Sesshoumaru after the battle with Kageromaru. "This day when you saved him as much as he wanted to kill you; his curiosity of your actions overrode his that desire. Then when he confronted you in the clearing as to why you would let Inuyasha's actions hurt you so; only enhanced his curiosity as to why you would do the things you did with no regard for your own life."

He turned to Kagome. "My son was a lot like you are now but you helped him see that there is more to life then pain and hatred. You taught him to love, to care, and to hold others above his self. He also learned that even though he could love another; he didn't have to give up who he really was in order to do so."

Kagome stared at the image of the one she loved so much. "I just want him back. I'm only doing what I must so that I can find him."

Touga placed a hand on her shoulder. "He calls to you but can not find you. He is surrounded in darkness so black he can't even see his hand in front of his face. You are the light that he searches for but is unable to see where to look to find you."

Kagome turned her eyes up to him. "You know where he is don't you?"

Touga nodded his head with a look of sorrow written on his features. "I do."

"And I suppose you can't tell me."

He nodded his head again.

"Why can't anyone tell me anything?!" She screeched at the dog general. "Everyone knows where he is, but can't tell me!"

Touga grabbed her by the shoulders. "You can't be told for reasons that you have yet to understand."

Kagome looked up at him with watery brown eyes that slowly turned black. "I just want him back… I need him back." She whispered.

Touga wrapped the weeping girl in his arms. "I know and he desires the same. That is why you must continue your search. Your journey isn't only about finding him; it's about finding yourself." He pulled her away from him. "Our time grows short. Come I have something to help you in your journey." He released her and left the area under the willow tree.

Kagome followed and they both walked to just outside the oasis and stared at the vast desert before them. Touga raised his hand and her four swords appeared in front of them with their blades stuck into the sand.

"These four swords each hold unique powers and represent something to you. Your miko sword represents your purifying powers and your strength as a priestess warrior. Tessaiga is your reminder of a protector as well as a protector for yourself. Tenseiga is a reminder of compassion; for as many as you have killed, at a point in your life you have saved just as many. It allows you to carry it in hopes of helping you find the compassion that you once had. Then there is Tokijin, who is fighting Tenseiga to make sure that you keep the darkness in your soul but it also knows that it can not destroy you completely. Tokijin too wishes to find its master; hence your ability to wield it."

Kagome looked at each one of her swords and saw each for exactly what they were.

"Carrying four swords can be cumbersome; each different and each has a partner that is its opposite. Tessaiga and Tenseiga and your miko sword and Tokijin."

The four swords began to pulse as a white light surrounded them until it was so bright that Kagome had to shield her eye to keep from being blinded. When the light died down there were two swords left in the dirt, two swords she had never seen before. One was shiny black with a white hilt and the other was its exact opposite; with a white shiny blade and a black hilt. She turned questioning eyes to the dog demon standing next to her.

"These are your four swords. The black is Tenseiga and Tessaiga, and the white is your miko sword and Tokijin. When you use these swords you must call forth the sword you wish to use. For example if you wish to heal; you call forth Tenseiga and the black sword with become Tenseiga. However there is a price to the combining the sword. You can not use both swords at the same time, such as Tessaiga and Tenseiga."

Touga placed his hand on her back and gave her a light push. "Retrieve your swords."

Kagome slowly walked up to the swords and grabbed each sword by their hilts and felt the power of each one of her swords. Pulling them out of the dirt she walked back over to Touga. "I can feel them."

He nodded and smiled at her. "It is time for you to return but before you go I will grant you one more gift." He placed two fingers upon her forehead. "Now close your eyes."

She did as she was told and as soon as she looked into the darkness she saw a dim white light in the center. "Go to him"

Kagome slowly walked forward towards the dim light and as she got closer her steps turned into a run. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried out as she ran to his side.

She looked him over and he seemed to be suspended above the floor and asleep. She grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. When he wouldn't wake she called to Touga. "What is wrong with him?"

"He is asleep; lost to the darkness that holds him there. His light is slowly fading and soon he will become one with the one who holds him."

Kagome looked down into the face of the being she loved; who looked so peaceful. "Who holds him?"

"I can not say." He said with sadness in his voice.

Kagome ran trembling fingers across his cheek then traced his lips with her fingertips. "Sesshoumaru" She whispered. "Please wake up." Tears fell from her eyes; landing on his cheeks and sliding down the side of his face. She wiped her tears from his face with her thumb and leaned down; placing a light kiss upon his lips. "My love I will find you I promise."

She unsheathed her black sword and transformed it into Tenseiga then using the spike from his armor that was around her neck; she popped the teardrop stone out of Tenseiga's hilt. She grabbed his hand opening it and placed the stone in his palm then wrapped his fingers around it. "This will protect you until I can find you." She placed his hand back onto his chest then rubbed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear. "I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me and I know you love me. Please do not let yourself fade; I will find you, I promise." She came up kissed his eyelids and then placed a gentle loving kiss upon his lips. "I promise." Those were her last words before she faded back to the oasis.

Opening her tear filled eyes; tears she would not let fall, she found herself staring into eyes so much like the ones belonging to the one she was searching for. "I will find him. No matter the cost." She whispered.

Touga nodded his head. "You will; but just don't lose yourself in the process. Now its time for you to go." He wrapped his arms around her and Kagome once again felt a pressure upon her neck as blackness overtook her and Touga's last words echoed in her mind. "Goodbye my otome."

Kagome shot up bolt right and looked around. She was back at her camp with her horse hovering over her. The horse nuzzled her neck and Kagome unconsciously rubbed its face. "What a strange dream." She said to the horse then stood up and noticed that laying beside her blankets were two swords; the two from her dream. Bending over and picking them up she whispered. "It wasn't a dream. I really was with Touga and I really saw… saw… him." She still couldn't bring herself to say his name out loud.

A single tear escaped her eye. It was the first tear she had consciously shed since Shippou's death. She angrily wiped the wetness from her cheek; she couldn't give into her sorrow, she had to be strong, not only for him but for herself.

Gathering her belongings; she loaded them onto her horse along with herself and headed off towards Nagato, hoping that the trip to the coast wouldn't be hindered in any way.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome sat on the edge of the well staring into the golden caramel colored eyes of her long time companion. Slowly she narrowed her eyes at the hanyou and began to twist her body so that she was facing the well.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in warning.

Kagome ignored the hanyou and continued to slowly turn.

"I'm warning you Kagome. Don't do it." Inuyasha said as he was slowly inching his way closer to the girl.

Kagome ever so slowly began to lift her leg over the edge of the well. Then in a shrill voice yelled. "SIT!" The hanyou hit the ground and she disappeared into a surrounding blue light.

Inuyasha muttered a string of obscenities as he was waiting for the spell to wear off and when it did he too disappeared into the surrounding blue light of the well.

A few minutes later another flash of blue light erupted from the well followed by a screaming girl and a cursing hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome kicked the hanyou in the shins. "I am tired of playing this game with you. I'm going home and that's final!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the well holding Kagome around the waist. "No you're not. You're staying here; you have responsibilities here! Not there!" As he said the last two words he dropped the girl on the ground.

Kagome ground her teeth together. "Inuyasha…" She said in such overly calm tone that Inuyasha plastered his ears against his head. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" She jumped to her feet and ran to the well knowing that it would take awhile for the hanyou to recover from the sitting she just gave him. Once on the other side she sealed the well to keep the hanyou from coming through to get her.

Inuyasha laid in his hole cursing the world he was born in and all females straight to the deepest level of hell; when a cold amused voice hit his ears. "You are an embarrassment to our blood line. To be brought down by a mere slip of a female. It shames me to know that you are of any relation to me."

Inuyasha raised his head from his hole. "Shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru!" He snapped at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the hole his brother was currently lying in and looked down his nose at him. "Your uncouth behavior is an insult to our great father and the life he sacrificed for your worthless existence."

Inuyasha finally peeled himself out of his hole and pointed a clawed finger at his elder brother. "Go to hell!"

Sesshoumaru continued to glare at the hanyou. "Half-breed hold your foul tongue behind your teeth." He walked past the hanyou and looked into the well. "You will explain this to me."

Inuyasha turned to his brother. "I ain't telling you shit!"

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the throat. "You will cease using such language towards those better than you and you will explain the workings of the well. Then you will tell me where the miko vanished to."

Inuyasha gasped for air as he clawed his brother's wrist. "Ask her yourself. If she wants you to know then she will tell you." He choked out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou then flung him into a tree. "Very well. Once the miko returns she will tell me what I wish to know." He began to walk away from the well; his mind focusing on the strange female.

xx

Kagome finally made it to Nagato and was only delayed in her trip twice by bandits who thought that just because she was a female she would be easy to rob, rape, or whatever they had in mind. Well she had to disappoint them by dispatching them to hell.

Nagato was different from Osaka in many ways. First off the town wasn't a poor town. This one catered to those who had the money or goods to live here or to travel back and forth from China. Sure there were still those who took advantage of those weaker then them for their own personal gain but it was less likely to happen here.

Kagome led her horse through the port city heading towards the docks in order to make passage to the islands of Tsushima. She paid no attention to the people who were preparing to leave, the workers loading the ships with goods, or the few low life's scouting out their next victim to rob; that is until she noticed someone threatening a little girl.

Kagome turned with cold eyes and as the man stepped to the side she noticed that the young girl wasn't just any little girl but the child Rinko who she had met on the dusty road to Osaka. A large man was staring down at the child then his loud booming voice filled the air and instantly Kagome wanted to rip his voice box out.

"Child you dare to steal from me and then parade your stolen treasure in front of all these people?" The man said with a sneer.

The little girl looked up at the man with fear in her eyes not knowing what to do. Her father stepped up to the man. "Sir, I believe you have my daughter confused with someone else. We have never been here before and only have just arrived."

The bigger man pushed the girl's father out of the way and continued to stare at the little girl. "No she is the one. I see what is rightfully mine hanging around her neck."

Kagome was about to step in and bring the man to his knees for threatening what was under her protection made by a promise but was halted in her tracks by what she saw.

The man reached out to grab the necklace around the child's neck when a green vapor exploded from the necklace; surrounding the man's arm and melting it. Kagome watched in sick pleasure as the flesh on the man's arm hissed, bubbled, and dripped to the ground in sickly black and green drops.

Rinko screamed in horror at the sight of his arm falling off his body like dripping honey and ran to her father; burying her face into his chest.

Kagome nodded in approval; the poison not only did it remove the man's arm but by nightfall he would also be dead with the poison entering his system and slowly shutting his internal organs down. Yes the worthless lowlife got what he deserved for threatening someone much smaller than him.

She turned to walk away when she heard a death gurgle come from behind her. Turning she saw the man who threatened the little girl falling to his face with his throat cut. Looking to see who would do the world such a favor; she noticed two men glaring down in disgust at the would be thief. She watched as one kicked the dead man and the other turned to the girl and her family.

"My name is Ahearn and this is my twin brother Unwin." The tall muscular man with dark brown hair, and yellow eyes said softly to the family. "If you wouldn't mind we would like to escort you and your family to your destination."

Rinko smiled a giant smile at the man and threw herself at him wrapping her little arms around his leg. "Ah-Un! You've found me!" She squealed in delight.

Ahearn placed his large hand on the girl's head; while Unwin smiled at the child. "Yes we have found you." Ahearn whispered to the child as he kneeled down to pick her up.

Rinko turned to Unwin and smiled at him. "Un did you miss me as well?"

Unwin nodded at the child and held his arms out to her as she leapt from Ahearn's arms to his. She nuzzled her head into his neck. "We're finally together again." She said with tears of joy in her voice.

"That we are." Unwin whispered to the child and began to walk towards the boat heading for China. Ahearn followed after turning to the girl's family. "Come it is time for us to go."

The family looked on dumbstruck but followed the larger man's orders in silent shock.

Kagome's eyes smiled at the scene. Ah-Un had found Rin and most likely they would all be together and stay that way.

Ahearn and Unwin turned and made eye contact with Kagome and both nodded letting her know that they would protect the child with their lives; just as they did when they were her two headed dragon companion.

Kagome nodded back her thanks and felt secure that the child would grow to be protected and loved the way she should have been; but was denied by the vile hanyou Naraku. She watched as they all boarded the ship then turned towards her horse. "I suppose I'll have to sell you or set you free."

The horse flattened its ears to its head and began to prance wildly while shaking its head. Kagome stared at the horse and its antics; apparently the horse didn't want to be separated from her. "Fine you can stay with me." She said and instantly the horse calmed and nuzzled her head with its nose. She rubbed its neck and whispered to it. "You are a strange creature."

The horse whinnied at her and nodded its head. Kagome rolled her eyes at the animal and headed off to the shipping building in order to make passage for herself and her horse.

xx

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou. "How could you Inuyasha? I thought…" Kagome sniffed back the tears; she wanted to be strong. "I thought you were at least my friend. Friends don't do that to friends." She whispered in a hurt voice.

"Kagome I didn't…" Inuyasha started but was stopped by Kagome turning her back to him.

"You never Inuyasha. You're always sorry but if you were truly sorry then you wouldn't do it again and again." She began walking away from the hanyou.

All Inuyasha could do was to stare at the retreating form of his best friend. He was truly an idiot. He knew she wasn't Kikyo and the more he looked at her the less she looked like his first love; but there was still something in her that reminded him of Kikyo and he just couldn't help himself when he called her by Kikyo's name.

As soon as the name left his lips he wished he could grab it out of the air and stop Kagome from hearing it; but it was too late. She had heard him call her by that name and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Just as Kagome made it to the edge of the clearing they were camping in she whispered to him knowing that his heightened hearing would pick it up. "You will never see me as anything other than a remade version of her." Then she stepped into the tree line and disappeared.

Inuyasha dropped his ears and hung his head. He had finally pushed his friend to far and she most likely wouldn't forgive him this time. With a quiet growl to himself he jumped into the highest tree to sulk for his own stupidity and to thank the Kami that no one else was around to see him in his moment of feeling sorry for what he had done.

Sesshoumaru who was patrolling nearby picked up the scent of his brother and went to see why they were so close by when he heard the girl's hurt voice hit his ears. He listened to their conversation and was thoroughly disgusted with the half-breeds actions towards the miko. Why he would care how the hanyou treated the girl was really of no concern of his; but as much as he tried to ignore the feelings he felt towards the girl the more they made themselves known.

Sure she had helped him when he was injured; although the injury was a result of her interference, but still she helped him even knowing that he could have killed her without a second thought. She had stood up to him numerous times and still she lived where most would have met their end the second they opened their mouth to voice words against him. She stood proudly in battle even though she was afraid and stood up for those weaker than her with a determination that shocked even him.

She was a strange ningen and an even stranger female. As a human miko she possessed powers that bordered on demon qualities; yet as a female she dressed like a woman of the night and acted like a pure angel of the Kami. She was an enigma dressed in a way to short skirt and wrapped into a way to pure soul.

He narrowed his eyes at his own wandering thoughts of the girl. He didn't care who or what she was nor did he care how others treated her. At least that's what he kept telling himself; yet as much as he wanted to deny the curiosity of the girl he just couldn't help but think of her. He turned and in a swirl of silk he went after the girl to find out why she continually placed herself in his thoughts. It had to be some sort of magic spell; as he couldn't possibly be willingly thinking of her.

xx

Kagome stood on the beach watching the sun set into the vast waters of the ocean. The waves crashed upon the shore in its eternal battle with the land; retreating and attacking again and again. The scent of salt in the air along with the mist of the ocean was almost soothing to the young girl standing there watching the battle between the land and water with no emotion written on her face.

She had managed to make passage for herself and her horse Hekireki to the islands at sunrise the next morning. It wasn't easy to find a ship that would allow her to travel to the islands and bring the strange animal with her but after a few 'words' with the owner of a small barge he agreed to take them both to the island the next day.

Kagome watched as the orange sky gave way to the deep crimson of the sun touching the water and was reminded of a figure with silver white hair and red haori. "Inuyasha" She whispered the hanyou's name and as soon as his name left her lips the black sword began to pulse.

She unsheathed the sword and watched as it transformed into Tessaiga of its own accord. Holding the sword up in front of her she saw a faint white light surrounding the sword. She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the sword. "Inuyasha?"

The white light exploded from the sword and swirled around her. She felt a warmth surround her as if someone was holding her then she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Kagome" Then the white light faded and the sword stilled changing back into the dormant black sword.

Kagome stared at the sword and a memory of a conversation she had came to mind.

_"He's coming back to me?"_

_Touga dropped his head. "He already has; but you have yet to see him."_

_Kagome's hands tightened on the edge of the basin until her knuckles were white. "Where is he?"_

_"I have been forbidden to tell you. If you really wanted to see him you would; but the blackness within you keeps you from doing so."_

_"Inuyasha" She said to the blue water._

She let out a light sigh and sheathed the sword. Now she knew where Inuyasha was and it gave her some comfort to have him close to her; even if she couldn't see him or speak with him. She turned at the feel of something nuzzling her neck and found Hekireki standing behind her. "I suppose you want to be fed." She stated more to herself than to the horse but the strange creature responded by walking behind her and nudging her in the back to get her to move then let off a whinny.

Kagome slightly shook her head. The horse was getting stranger and stranger as the days went by. She had deduced that the horse; as strange as it seemed, understood everything she said to it. "Such a curious animal you are." She whispered as she walked up the beach with the horse by her side. The horse snorted and continued walking next to her heading for the grassy field several meters away from the beach.

The next morning Kagome found herself standing at the bow of the barge watching the water break way at the head of the boat. Unconsciously her right hand was wrapped around the spike hanging from her neck. It was like a pacifier to her; a security blanket, a reminder that no matter what she had to suffer through to find him; she will suffer it, even if it costs her her life.

It took a day and a half for them to reach the island on the barge and upon her departure from the boat she was instantly greeted by the woman that she had met at Osaka.

"You have finally come young one." The older woman spoke in her quiet raspy voice.

Kagome looked at the old woman who was dressed in a deep crimson robe tied at the waist with a white sash. Her white milky eyes slightly unnerved her but she shook it off. "What do you know of my journey here" Kagome asked in a bored tone.

The old woman pushed a stray strand of her salt and peppered waist length hair behind her ear. "Come child; you have a task here, let us prepare." The woman turned and began walking through the small harbor town.

Kagome watched her for a few seconds wondering if the woman was indeed blind; for she seemed to know exactly where she was going and avoided things that even a seeing person would miss. She fell into place behind the woman and continued to watch as the woman walked through the town and out into the outlying area surrounding the small town.

They walked through the trees that surrounded the island and stopped just before they broke the tree likne that led to the vast grasslands of the island. The woman turned towards her and pointed. "You must journey to the center and find that which is a reminder of the one you seek." The woman held out her hand towards Kagome. "Take this it will show you what you need to see once you find it."

Kagome looked at the small vile with the clear liquid in it. "What is it?"

"It will help you see the path that you must take. When you find it you will know what to do with it." The woman continued to hold her hand out towards Kagome waiting for her to take the vile from her.

Kagome eyed the woman suspiciously then reached out and took the vile. "This had better not be a trick old woman or it will cost you your life." Kagome stated with cold indifference.

The elder woman cackled and stared intently at her. "My my; so full of doubt and suspicion. No wonder you can't find him." Then in an instant she vanished from sight.

Kagome stared at the empty spot where the woman once was and glared. "If I ever see you again you will die." She whispered knowing full well that the woman could hear her. She then turned and began walking towards the center of the island.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight by the time she reached her destination. The full moon illuminated her path showing her what it was that she was searching for. In the center of the island she came to a small perfect circle of bare ground and she was reminded of the full moon that hung above her.

Stepping up to the circle she noticed that the circle was directly under the moon's position in the sky. Reaching into her haori sleeve she removed the vile that the old woman had given her and held it up in front of her face examining it. She then popped the small cork and dumped the contents over the bare area of the circle then in one swift movement she unsheathed her two swords, spun them in her hands, and stabbed them into the hard dirt at the outer most edges of the circle then kneeled before them.

A white spark of energy snapped before her followed by another then another until the dirt circle was snapping and sparking with the white energy. Kagome didn't move away from the erratic energy coming from the circle she just kept staring at it; waiting.

Then in a flash of white a spinning white disk of energy began to hover just above the dirt circle. It rapidly began to spin faster and faster until white energy was being raised from the disk.

Still Kagome refused to move from the energy and just continued to watch it as an image began to appear in the center of the white light.

As the image appeared Kagome saw that it was a picture of the island she was currently on. Slowly the image began to move as if flying over the landscape heading northwest. She watched as it traveled over the island and across the ocean to another piece of land that was covered in lush green trees. It continued on as the landscape continued to change showing a desert area covered in rocks and small desert plants.

The scene continued to fly northwest over the land showing villages, people, ancient ruins that had survived the test of time, and then it slowed as it came to a great temple. Kagome saw monks dressed in the same red and white robes that the old woman was wearing and she knew instantly that it was a vision of the great temple in Heilar China. The vision traveled into the central part of the temple and stopped before a man sitting meditation style.

The man opened his eyes and nodded at her and she knew that he could see her sitting there looking at him through the vision the white energy was giving to her. As soon as the man nodded the vision shot straight up and out of the building and turned west following the river into Mongolia.

It traveled until the river turned north and instead of it turning with the river it continued its flight west gradually turning southwest. It crossed over a large section of green grassland headed straight for the small mountain at the other side. The vision flew over the mountains crossing over a small town then abruptly turned northwest heading for the even larger mountain range; which she knew to be the Altai mountain rage.

The vision traveled the base of the mountains until it came to another river and followed it north to a small lake. It then shot up and over another small mountain rage heading towards the largest lake in Mongolia; Lake Uvs Nuur. It hovered over the lake for a few seconds then turned sharply west heading up the mountain. It continued up over the snow covered peaks and down the other side stopping about halfway down. It turned around showing an ice covered cavern with a small gap and shot into the dark crevasse.

Kagome watched as the vision traveled through the blackness of the cavern until a small point of light came into view. The vision traveled towards the light until it entered the room from which the light was coming from and her breath hitched in her throat.

Lying in the center of the white room was the one she was looking for. The vision circled around his prone form then moved to hover straight above him. After a few seconds of hovering above him his eyes snapped open and the vision faded as soon as he did.

Kagome sat there staring at the white energy in a state of shock. Was it telling her that he was deep inside a cavern in the Altai Mountains in Mongolia? As she continued to stare at the blank white energy it once again began to change and a new vision appeared before her.

"Touga" She whispered at the man standing in the white light before her. The dog general smiled down at her, reached two fingers out, and touched her forehead.

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. _"My child; be strong and falter not from your path. There are those who wish to deceive you with promises of friendship then there are those who you think to be enemies yet they are not. Do not lose your true self in your hatred of the life you have had to live lest you wish to fail in you journey. Heed my warnings young one lest death be your only goal."_

Then in a blinding flash of white he was gone and everything settled. Kagome didn't have a chance to ponder on his words as she quickly grabbed her swords transforming them into Tessaiga and Tokijin. She spun around just in time to block the downward arc of a glistening silver blade.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" She hissed as she pushed back against the sword that was locked between her crossed swords.

Zetsumei laughed. "If that's what I have to do to take you down then so be it." He pulled his sword from her and slashed at her from left to right.

Kagome jumped back from the swinging blade and glared at her enemy. "You are a coward if that's the only way you can bring down your opponent." She hissed at the demon before her.

Zetsumei smirked at her. "As a being created from your darkness you should expect no less from me." He then charged at her.

Kagome spun around avoiding the slashing sword and countered by slashing at his back. Zetsumei avoided the attack by crouching down and spinning on the balls of his feet; swinging his sword at her knees. Kagome flipped backwards; avoiding the attack, and as soon as her feet touched the ground she dug them into the dirt then launched herself back at her enemy, charging at him as he came back up, and landing her shoulder into his chest knocking him backwards.

Zetsumei landed on his back and grunted with the force of the hits to his upper body. He held his sword up in front of him just in time to block the downward attack of the two swords the girl had. He let her push forward until the swords were inches from his face then pushed back launching the girl and her swords away from him. He rolled backwards and came back up to his feet.

He pointed his sword at her. "Silly bitch you think you can defeat me?" He mocked and released his black energy attack at her. He then smirked inwardly. While she was dodging the attack he came at her slashing at her side with his sword and connecting with her soft flesh.

Kagome hissed in pain then turned angry black eyes upon the demon. Holding Tessaiga in her left hand she pointed it out to her left and swung it at him; releasing the wind scar. From the air around her she could have sworn that she heard Inuyasha's voice yell out the call for the attack but wasn't sure.

Zetsumei only had a split second to move in order to avoid the attack but it wasn't enough. He felt the sting of the yellow energy cutting through him then blackness surrounded him.

Kagome watched as the yellow energy of the attack surrounded her enemy then saw a blast of black energy from the center. When all died down Zetsumei was no where to be seen. She narrowed her eyes at the torn earth and knew that he had once again managed to save himself.

She sheathed her swords and turned at the sound of thunderous hoof beats heading towards her. Hekireki came to a grinding halt in front of her and began nudging her with his nose. To Kagome it seemed as if he was checking her to make sure she was ok; when his nose came across the gash at her side.

The horse pulled its head back, lowering his ears, and shook his head from side to side, and began to pound its front hooves into the ground in agitation. Kagome reached up and grabbed the reigns pulling the horses face down. "Calm down. It's not a major injury and it will be healed within the hour."

The horse calmed its agitation dance and pointed its ears towards her. It then nipped its lips at her face and Kagome was taken back. Did he just try to kiss her? She released the reigns and stepped back from the horse. "Who are you?" She asked hoping that the horse would speak up and answer and a little more than afraid that it might.

The horse dropped its ears back and stared at her with its big black eyes.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "You are someone I should know aren't you?"

The horse threw its head up in the air and brought it back down again; effectively giving her a nod.

Kagome stared at the black creature and then down its body to where the white circle on its front right leg. She tried to think of everyone she had ever known that the horse reminded her of and could come up with nothing. She shrugged her shoulders at the creature and turned to walk away from him. "I guess I'll never know." She stated to the animal.

She heard the animal fall into pace behind her then let out a squeal and spun on the horse; which was currently dancing around and tossing its head up and down. It was then that it dawned on her who the horse could possibly be. "Hentai" She bit out at the horse and immediately the creature stopped its dancing and stared at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

Upon the horses reaction to the word she knew exactly who he was; especially after he nipped her in the rear. She glared at the creature then turned and stomped away. "Miroku" She hissed without looking back; knowing that even though he was a horse he was somehow laughing at her. She should just kill the animal and be done with it; no one needs a hentai hōshi reincarnated as a hentai horse nipping at girl's hind ends.

Kagome made her way back to the small port town; she needed a bath and new clothes. Finding a small inn she entered the building and got herself a room and made arrangements for her horse to be put into the owner of the inn's stables. She then requested the man's wife to fetch her some new clothes and retired to her room.

As much as the world changed Kagome was thankful that humanity still retained the use of piped in water instead of like in the Feudal Era where it was either hot springs or wait for someone to bring in a large basin and fill it with hot water.

Kagome slid her tired body into the hot water and leaned her head against the back of the tub and thought about the vision that was shown to her during the night. She was about to take a long journey and she was sure it wasn't going to be an easy one. Mongolia wasn't exactly right around the corner; not to mention going to the monk's temple in Hailar was just on the eastern border of Mongolia. Then to get to the Altai Mountains and Lake Uvs Nuur which was at the western most part of the country. Yep it was going to be one hell of a long journey but so long as it brought her to the one she was searching for then she would suffer through it.

xx

"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kagome yelled as she stormed up to the demon standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley below.

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl and narrowed his eyes at her. "You will not speak to me in such a manner as this."

Kagome stomped up to him and poked her finger in his chest. "I will speak to you however I want to! What you did is unforgivable!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the wrist and glared at her telling her with his eyes just what he thought of her little display.

Kagome yanked her hand free from the taiyoukai. "Don't you touch me! You have no right to touch me!" She screamed at him. "I should purify you to the deepest level of hell; use Tenseiga to bring you back, then send you right back again!"

Sesshoumaru had all he could take of her screeching voice. "Silence" He gave his order to her and truly expected her to follow it; so he turned from her and continued to stare off into the distance.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Kagome grabbed his arm to force him to turn back towards her and found it was like trying to move a mountain. "Forget it! I'll just go and remove it myself!" As soon as she turned to leave a clawed hand grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"You will not disobey this Sesshoumaru." He stated coolly.

Kagome flung his hand off her shoulder and spun around to face him. "I will do as I please." She bit out. "You had NO right to do what you did!"

"You disobeyed me; your punishment was just." He stated with annoyance in his voice.

Kagome clenched her teeth together. "You. Do. Not. Own. Me." With each word she said she could feel her miko powers beginning to rise.

"You are correct. I do not own you." He reached up and ran his claws though his Mokomoko-sama; a thing he did when he felt that his sanity was being pushed to the brink of madness, and continued. "However those who disobey this Sesshoumaru suffer the consequences."

Kagome was seeing red. "You can not tell me what to do!" She then narrowed her eyes at the demon. "And you CAN NOT stop me from going!"

She again turned to leave with her goal in mind and was again stopped; not by his claws but this time with his words. "If you follow through with your actions to disobey me it will be the last time."

Kagome let off a disgusted sigh then turned back to the demon. "If I want to go see my family then I will go see them no matter what you or anyone has to say about it. So you either release the barrier from around the well or I will do it myself. Either way it's coming down and I am going home!"

Sesshoumaru could feel a growl getting ready to erupt from his chest. "Girl. You chose to interfere where you had no business. You should be lucky that you still hold your life in your body."

"Ok so I shouldn't have got in between you and Inuyasha. But I couldn't very well let you kill him." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The whelp needed to be taught a lesson."

"Killing someone doesn't teach them a lesson." She bit out.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to sigh in frustration but kept himself in check. "The half-breed's life wasn't at risk." The miko was irritating him beyond belief. Who was she to question his superiority and tell him what to do?

Kagome waved her hand in the air. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have killed Inuyasha it was just the principle of the situation that made her interfere. "So I should have stood by and let you beat Inuyasha into a bloody pulp just so you could prove that you are more powerful than him and all because he refused to follow your orders."

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why she had such a problem with such simple logic. He figured that it obviously had something to do with her being a ningen and having a simple mind. He ignored the fact that she had proved that she was far from being simple and could calculate as well as any man alive; but she was still a ningen and a female one at that. He couldn't fault her for what she was; he could however for how her mind seemed to work when it came to certain situations, especially the half-breed. "What I do to the half-breed is none of your concern."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It is if it is going to cause him great injury." She growled out at him.

Sesshoumaru returned her glare. The bitch obviously needed to learn her place; just as the half-breed needed to learn his. "Any injuries sustained by this Sesshoumaru would have healed in three nights." It disgusted him to have to explain this to the girl.

Kagome threw her hands into the air and let off a deep sigh. "Kami as much as you want too deny it you and Inuyasha are just alike!" She turned and began to leave when she was unceremoniously slammed into a tree with her neck locked into the hand of the demon lord.

"Bitch you will hold your tongue." Sesshoumaru growled into her face. "The fact that the mutt has any of my blood running through his veins is an insult to this Sesshoumaru." He pulled her closer to his face then snarled at her. "Do not insult me by comparing me to that which is obviously inferior in every way."

Kagome didn't even attempt to fight off the demon lord; instead she opted for glaring at him with utmost hatred, and choked out. "It is you who is inferior to him."

Sesshoumaru's rage was bringing him to the brink of insanity. How dare she consider the mutt to be of higher standards then him. He began to tighten his hold around her neck and watched as her eyes widened, her small hands clawing at his wrist, and her legs going around his waist to lift herself up to try and loosen the pressure on her neck. He loosened his grip on her and waited for her to regain her breath before continuing. "Many have died for less. You only hold your life in your body because you are the shikon miko." He released her neck and expected her to fall to the ground but she still had her legs wrapped around his waist and a single hand holding onto one of the spikes of his armor.

Kagome placed her other hand to her neck and began to try and rub the pain away; with narrowed angry eyes glued to the amber of the demon lord. "Bastard" She choked out. "This is why Inuyasha is your better."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. Did the girl not learn? Was she asking for him to kill her? He raised his claws and let the green glow of his poison show at his finger tips then in the blink of an eye slammed his claws into the tree inches from her head. The tree sizzled and popped as the poison ate away at the bark; but he was unconcerned with the tree, what caught his attention was the girl. She didn't even flinch or try to move away from his attack. Nor did he sense any fear coming from her.

Kagome had all she could take of him threatening to kill her; so did the only thing that came to mind… she slapped him across his perfect haughty cheek. "Do not toy with me." She hissed. "You want me dead then do it!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked. She had slapped him; actually slapped him. No one had ever done such a thing to him. It took a second for his shock to wear off and be replaced by frustrated anger. "You dare to strike me in such a manner."

Kagome gritted her teeth together. He was by far the most infuriating male she had ever come across and considering who she traveled with that was saying a lot. "I dare." She bit out between her clenched teeth.

She was challenging him; Sesshoumaru realized, she was trying to prove to him that she wasn't beneath him but his equal, an alpha bitch. He removed his hand from the tree and again placed it around her neck but not in a deadly manner. He rubbed his fingers over the red imprints around her neck, trailed his fingers up to her ear then dragged them through her inky hair. "You want to be equal to me." He stated more to himself than to her.

Kagome looked at him with shocked eyes. Why would he touch her the way he was? She felt his fingers move to her shoulder and slide down to her waist then follow her exposed thigh that was still tightly wrapped around his waist. Sensations of all sorts were running through her body; most of which she had never felt before. "Sesshoumaru?" She questioned in a confused and slightly throaty whisper.

Sesshoumaru paid her no mind and he continued to massage the creamy white thigh that was wrapped around him. He then trailed his fingers up until they reached her upper thigh where he came across a strange stretchy material. He slid his finger under the elastic and felt it expand to make room for the single digit. He massaged her thigh and leaned in rubbing his cheek to hers.

Kagome didn't know what was going on; first he tries to kill her and now he was touching and almost cuddling her against him. Granted that the taiyoukai was in some sense her enemy but she considered him to be more of a friend than anything else.

Her body tingled with a strange sensation at the way he was touching her. Something inside her was aching for something that she couldn't name but whatever it was she wanted to feel it; all of it.

Sesshoumaru could scent out her arousal with his slight ministrations upon her body and was tempted to give into his own desires. He rolled his tongue out and lightly ran it up her cheek to her ear, where he nipped and licked at the appendage.

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss, tilted her head to the side, and dug her fingers deep into his shoulders.

"Do you wish to be my equal?" He growled in her ear.

She really didn't understand exactly what he was asking but something compelled her to give him the affirmative. "Hai" She gasped.

He smirked against her ear. "Very well" He gave her ear one quick lick then released her. Grabbing her chin with his claws he looked into her glazed over brown eyes. "I shall fetch you in three days time and should you succeed you will hold the most sought after title within the Western Lands by youkai and ningen females alike."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat on the back of Hekireki slowly trotting through Hong Kong heading north. Hong Kong was still a thriving city. There wasn't near as much poverty in Hong Kong as there was in Osaka and the people wanted better not only for themselves but for the rest of society as well.

Kagome watched as the rather advanced buildings slowly passed by, noticing some that were still made of metal and had managed to survive the wars. As she was traveling through the city she kept getting the feeling that someone was following her and that the burn of eyes boring into her back were getting closer with every step her horse took.

She tried to ignore it and continue on with her journey but the feeling kept getting worse. She pulled her horse to a halt, dismounted, walked the horse by the reigns until she found an alley and quickly ducked into it.

As soon as she disappeared into the alley the feel of eyes upon her vanished. She peaked around the corner of the building to see if she could spot the one following her and could see no one she recognized. She gave a shrug of her shoulder and pulled her horse out of the alley and continued on. She didn't get very far when the feeling of eyes upon her hit once again.

Kagome halted her progress and just stood there waiting to see if the owner of the eyes would approach her. She placed her right hand onto the white sword calling forth Tokijin and waited. She closed her eyes blocking out the city, the noises, and most of the people surrounding her. She let her aura flare out touching all those surrounding her; when it touched one in particular, she focused in on it.

It didn't take long for the one she focused on to get close enough to her for her to spin around and place Tokijin's blade against the stranger's neck. As soon as her eyes locked onto the one who was following her; her eyes widened slightly in shock and her voice left her. She just continued to stare at the man, uncertain of what her next action should be.

Her shock wore off and was replaced by anger but not at the man following her; no she was angry with herself. She narrowed her eyes at the man and deciding that she didn't want to deal any damage to any innocence around her she led the man to the outskirts of the city.

She came to a halt outside the city and stared in disgust into the horizon. Hekireki was dancing around in agitation and Kagome waved her hand at the horse. "Stop" The horse instantly ceased its actions and stood quietly by her side.

"How are you here?" She bit out through her anger.

The man behind her laughed wickedly. "So many centuries you have lived; living in the delusion that you killed me. Did you honestly believe that I would be so easy to destroy?" He stepped up closer to her. "Did you think that I would be so simple; that I would not take any precautions against the risk of my life being taken? Considering how many wished to feel my blood on their hands; I made certain that I could still live even if my body was destroyed."

"How?" She hissed as she placed her hand on her white sword; ready to unsheathe it and kill the bastard standing behind her.

"I will have to admit that you did deal me serious damage but you didn't destroy all of me. You only destroyed my body and the majority of my essence. Yet there was one thing you failed to destroy…"

"Your heart" She whispered.

"Hai, my heart. It took me centuries to regenerate myself from that organ that for so many years I considered to be a weakness. Yet, it seems that the one thing that I thought to be a weakness was the one thing that kept me alive." He stepped up to her and pressed himself against her back, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, and his left arm around her midsection resting his hand on the spot where the shikon no tama rested in her body. He placed his lips next to her ear. "Not making sure that you killed me was a mistake." He curled his claws digging them into her side and licked her ear. "And now I will be taking this; what is rightfully mine." He whispered with heavy breath in her ear.

Before his claws could break the skin she pulled herself out of his grasp and spun on him holding her Tokijin out in front of her. "I think not… Naraku." She said his name with poison dripping from her voice.

"So the little miko wishes to die. Very well; I will kill you and take the jewel from your torn battered body." He grinned evilly at her and raised his hand letting his fingers tips turn purple.

"Do you honestly believe you can destroy me? I am not the frightened little girl you think me to be." She said maliciously. "While you were regenerating yourself; I was strengthening myself. You know nothing of what I am now. You only have a memory of a young girl who stood against you with nothing more than a bow and some arrows. I am no longer that girl."

"Yes I am well aware of the strength you now have and your abilities to fight better then the hanyou ever could but you are no match for me. For with my new body I have gained a strength that far surpasses what I once was." He began letting his dark aura surround him so that she could feel his power.

Kagome snorted at him. "You are still a coward and this time I will make sure you…." She trailed off and gritted her teeth in rage and frustration. Now was not the time for him to make his grand appearance. "I do not have time for you. Leave." She bit out at the swirl of energy building up off to the side of her.

Naraku looked at her in confusion. First she was ready to fight him and now she didn't have time for him and wanted him to leave. Maybe the girl had gone mad over the centuries. "I will not be going anywhere until I have what I came for."

Kagome narrowed her eyes even further at the hanyou. "I do not speak to you." She hissed.

A dark voice surrounded them. "I am not here to fight. I am simply here to watch."

Kagome stabbed her sword into the ground in anger. "Show yourself so that I may kill you both."

Naraku stared on at the girl and could feel her aura snapping around him in angry pink energy. He had never felt such rage come from the girl; even when he had done some of the most unspeakable acts towards her. Who ever it was that she was talking to must be something powerful and would make a fine addition to his new body. "Yes who ever you are please show yourself."

Zetsumei appeared in a black swirl of energy and Kagome pulled her sword out of the dirt then turned to face him forgetting Naraku for the moment.

Zetsumei stepped up to Kagome. "Do not worry I am not here to battle with you. I am merely here to make sure that my birth right isn't taken from me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits. "You will never gain control of Tokijin."

Zetsumei waved his hand in the air. "I do not think that now is the time to be focusing your rage upon me. I believe…" He waved his hand in the direction of Naraku. "You should be more concerned with him than me."

Kagome never took her eyes off her most hated of enemies. "He is nary a concern for me. You on the other hand are." With that she slashed at the dark being's chest as he jumped backwards.

He shook his head and tks'd at her. "Now now, priorities. I believe he was here to challenge you first." He said in a mocking tone.

Naraku watched the interaction between the two and was slightly put off by the two of them. Who were they to ignore him? That dark being was interfering in him getting the jewel from the miko and diverting her attention away from him. Without a word he shot a tentacle out at the dark being called Zetsumei.

Zetsumei dodged the tentacle by jumping to the side. "So hanyou you wish to battle me as well? Very well. I need a good warm up." Zetsumei unsheathed his sword and charged at the new enemy.

Kagome stood there seething; watching her two enemies fight each other. If life wasn't complicated enough for her; with her missing demon lord, her son following her, four swords, a hentai horse, Zetsumei and now to top it all off Naraku was back.

She shook her head and sheathed her sword. Maybe if she was lucky the two would kill each other and free her of having to deal with them both. Hekireki trotted up to her and nuzzled her neck to get her attention. Kagome turned towards the horse and waved her hand at the two battling demons. "Let them kill each other. Come let us go." She grabbed the reigns of the horse and began walking north.

Dark energy slammed against dark energy as Zetsumei and Naraku collided together. Zetsumei sliced off the tentacles that surrounded him aiming to run him through. As he locked his sword with one of Naraku's tentacles he stared hard into the red eyes of the hanyou. "You can not defeat me hanyou."

Naraku chuckled. "I have only been toying with you. I will bring you to your knees then make you a part of my flesh; making me more powerful."

"We'll see about that." Zetsumei hissed as he pulled his sword back and slashed at Naraku's neck.

Naraku growled and narrowed his eyes at the demon then raised his hand and shot four tentacles at the dark demon with purple glowing tips. One tentacle hit Zetsumei in the right shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Naraku chuckled again. "Now you will die; my shōki will slowly kill you."

Zetsumei dropped his sword and grabbed the tentacle lodged in his shoulder and ripped it free. He fell to his knees gripping his shoulder with his right hand. The poison was causing him to lose power fast; if he didn't leave now the hanyou would absorb him. His black energy began to swirl around him.

"I don't think so." Naraku laughed at him. "You belong to me." He flung his tentacles out surrounding the demon in order to absorb him.

Zetsumei eyed the hanyou with hatred then his eyes widened in shock as a glowing pink sword landed in Naraku's chest. The tentacles fell to ash around him as the hanyou fell to his knees.

Kagome walked up to the hanyou and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword. "Did you honestly believe I would let you make yourself more powerful? You are a fool."

Naraku looked up at her with angry eyes. "Bitch, you will die for this." Was the only thing he got out before his body turned to ash upon the ground.

Kagome sheathed her sword and turned to Zetsumei. "I should kill you now."

Zetsumei snorted at her. "You should but won't. You have far too much honor to kill an enemy while he is weakened and can not defend himself against you."

"Honor has nothing to do with it. I do not kill you because I need you alive for the time being." She turned and began to walk away then tossed over her shoulder. "However the next time you face off against the vile hanyou I will not assist you."

Zetsumei's eyes widened a fraction. "He still lives?" He asked with disgusted shock in his voice.

Kagome nodded her head. "He will return. He seeks something I have and will stop at nothing to obtain it."

Zetsumei stood on shaky legs and turned towards her. "Why do you need me alive and what does that repulsive filth seek to obtain from you?"

Kagome smirked as she turned to him. "You are the key to what I search for. You and Iyakon will lead me straight to him." Again she turned and began to walk off. "As for what Naraku seeks from me; it is no concern of yours. So, I suggest that you return to where ever it is you come from; that injury looks rather painful."

Zetsumei bent down, picked up his sword, and glared at the girl. "What makes you think that I will lead you to him?"

Kagome kept walking away. "You and Iyakon both know where he is. So long as I keep crossing paths with you both it means I am headed in the right direction."

Zetsumei smiled wickedly at her. "He is dead so you search for nothing. Besides if he were really alive why would I lead you to him? I could just as easily lead you astray."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and grinned wickedly at him. "You have already admitted that he is indeed alive. As for leading me astray; I will admit that that is a possibility, but you will not. You think that once I find him you will be able to obtain Tokijin thinking that that will be a moment of weakness for me as well as him. You will be wrong however; my strength will only increase once I am with him and that will be the day of your death." She mounted her horse and in a spray of dirt and grass took off into the distance.

Zetsumei stood there and watched her until she was a dot in the horizon. "My my little miko; you live in a world of ignorance. What you seek may be alive in body but his spirit will forever sleep. Leaving you alone without him for the rest of your days." Then in a black swirl of energy he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

So to answer the same question that keeps getting asked over and over. I will post it at least once in all my fics the next time I update so we all will know. The question of where you can find me outside of fanfic sites is:

LiveJournal screen name x_keva_x

DeviantArt screen name ronlyn

Facebook screen name .x (Ronnie)

And finally at the following two yahoo groups: kevascookies and inuyasha-fanfiction

So that's it; I'm not joining any more websites outside fanfiction as it is getting to be WAAAAY to much work to keep track of them all. If you come and visit me great! If not then I'm sure we will cross paths somewhere else eventually. Much love for you all. Keva

* * *

Kagome came to the outskirts of a small village where she saw a young boy of eight or so kneeling over something; his body shaking from silent tears. Kagome slid off Hekireki and sent the horse to graze as she slowly approached the small child.

Coming around to the front of the child she kneeled down to see what was causing the child to shed his tears but couldn't identify the source since the child had it pressed to his chest and covered by his arms. Kagome reached out and gently patted the child on the shoulder drawing his attention to her.

The child's deep brown eyes locked onto hers as tears spilled over the edge sliding heavily down his dirt stained cheeks; leaving little white streaks in their wake.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in question and watched as the little boy moved his arms and held out to her a young falcon with a broken wing. Kagome gently took the falcon from the child and covered it with both her hands.

Looking at the heartbroken boy she gave him a comforting smile and used her healing powers to heal the bird's broken wing. When the pink healing light subsided she threw the falcon into the air and smiled lightly at the boy's widened eyes as the falcon flew in circles around them.

The boy looked at the woman that had healed his best friend and watched her eyes as they followed the falcon's flight around the field. He drew his eyebrows together in concentration and tilted his head slightly.

Kagome felt the boy's eyes upon her and turned her head to look down at him seeing the rather thoughtful look on his face she lightly nodded at him.

The boy reached into his pants pocket and withdrew two small stones one black one white and held them out to her; nodding that she should take them.

Kagome held her hand out to the boy and looked at the stones he had dropped into her palm. "What is this?" She quietly whispered.

The boy pointed at himself then to her and finally at the hawk that had settled on his shoulder.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows when a realization hit her. The boy couldn't speak or wouldn't speak; she didn't know which. "You can not speak." She stated more to herself but the boy answered her anyway with a nod of his head.

The boy stood and motioned for her to follow him which she did. He walked her over to an area of the field where there was nothing but a patch of dirt, grabbed a stick, and began to draw. Kagome watched trying to understand what it was he was drawing and as the picture began to take shape she understood exactly what he was trying to get her to see.

The picture was of four stick figures and each one had a specific detail about them that told her who they were. The first figure that was lying down had a crescent moon on his forehead, which would be him of course. The next one was of a bigger being with a backward S on his back which she assumed to be Zetsumei. The third was of a small boy with one eye bigger than the other which had to be Iyakon. The final being was her; she easily figured based on the three swords in the ground behind the stick figure.

It was when the boy finished drawing the picture that she widened her eyes in shock. The boy finished the drawing by adding her fourth sword to the stick figure's hand and having it stuck through the figure representing Iyakon.

The boy looked up at her with sad eyes and then pointed at the stones. Kagome opened her hand and watched as the boy took them and dropped the black one on top of the figure of Iyakon and the white one on top of the Sesshoumaru figure. He then took the stick and drew a line from Zetsumei to her and a line from Iyakon to Sesshoumaru. He then moved the stick off to the side and drew another stick figure with six arms followed by a circle around the entire picture with a line from the circled picture to the being with six arms.

Kagome understood the relation between her and Zetsumei but not between Iyakon and Sesshoumaru. She also didn't understand why the boy would draw her running Iyakon through with her sword. Then finally what did Naraku have to do with any of it? "I don't understand?"

The boy pointed at his chest and drew a heart with his finger, pointed at the same spot on her chest, then down to the picture of Zetsumei.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked questionably at the boy. "Zetsumei and my heart?"

The boy slowly shook his head and bent down retrieving the stones then used his hand to smooth out the dirt; erasing the picture. He took up his stick again then began writing in the dirt.

Kagome watched as the words were cut into the dirt and read them silently to herself that is until she got to the end of what the boy had written and voiced the words out loud in shock.

_Black is the white, dark is the light._

_A Kami you are not, nor be you a mortal you be, your destiny will change the fate of the world you see._

_A dark figure is the key to a child's desire to be free. _

_To avoid a blood-soaked fate the sword must be given to the one you hate._

Kagome placed her hand on the hilt of her white sword feeling Tokijin's power flowing through her. As if she would ever relinquish the sword to that vile fiend Zetsumei. She knew that by giving him the sword she was sealing her fate as well as the one's she was searching for.

The boy reached out and placed the two stones against the hilt of her white sword and Kagome could feel surges of dark and light energy surrounding her. She attempted to push the boy's hands away from her sword and found that it was impossible to move.

She watched in a mixture of anger and shock as the boy drew the sword from its sheath; pulling with it the energy surrounding her. The boy parted his hands and the sword hung suspended in mid air with the clashing of the two energies swirling around the sword; sending sparks flying in the battle of dominance of dark over light.

Kagome could hear the energy sizzle as it increased in intensity; she knew what was about to happen and was powerless to stop it. The boy then raised his right hand and Kagome could feel her black sword being pulled from its sheath as well; causing her to fight against whatever it was holding her frozen in place.

The white sword began to circle around the black sword; spinning faster with every rotation until there was nothing but a black blur, blocking out her view of her white sword. Kagome stared hard at the boy trying to inform him with her eyes that if he didn't cease his actions that she would make him suffer; child or no.

The boy shook his head and raised his hands into the air and lipped words that Kagome couldn't make out; but due to the growing energy around her swords, she knew exactly what he was doing. He was separating her swords.

She closed her eyes against the bright white light and growled at the boy inwardly. He was trying to make it easier for Zetsumei to gain control of Tokijin; as if she would ever let that happen.

The clank of swords hitting the ground caused her to open her eyes letting her see the boy slowly fall to the ground. Sweat covered his brow and his body shook with the strained effort he had to use to separate the swords. As soon as The child hit the ground whatever spell he had cast to hold her in place; broke, freeing her.

Kagome looked from the boy to her four now separate swords then back to the boy and could feel her lip curl in disdain for the child. She reached down and gathered up Tokijin and her miko sword holding them both by their hilts in one hand. Examining the hilts she could see the two stones were now embedded into the hilts of her swords. With a glare at the unconscious child; she used the spike from around her neck to remove the stones.

Energy snapped at her skin biting and cutting her fingers; trying to prevent what she was doing, but she was determined to remove the stones. She knew what they were for; they were placed there by the child in hopes of preventing her from using the swords against Zetsumei. As if two simple stones with such weak power as these could stop her.

The cuts on her fingers stung as the energy from the stones continued to fight against her but soon they gave out against her determination. Holding the two stones in her bloodied hand she stood and dropped them next to the unconscious child and was half tempted to kick him or kill him for his actions. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he was a child.

She picked up Tessaiga and strapped it across her back with Tenseiga then tied her miko sword and Tokijin upon her left hip. "Stupid child." She hissed at slowly coming to consciousness child. "Did you really think that your weak powers could withstand mine? You tell your worthless master Zetsumei…" She spat his name at the child. "That he will never gain control of Tokijin. So long as I am alive the sword with remain with me."

She turned on her heel and walked away from the child missing the evil smirk that played on the child's lips before he vanished in a cloud of black fog.

xx

Kagome stood there with her fists clenched at her sides and teeth clenched so tightly that her jaw muscles were slowly becoming sore. "Tell me." She hissed in an angered whisper.

The being in front of her made no move to answer; he just stood there, watching as the girl's ire continued to overwhelm her. Soon; he smirked to himself, soon her anger would be too much for her to contain and she will act upon that bubbling rage.

This was her test to see if she was really worthy of the title alpha bitch. If during any moment she showed fear towards him or backed down then it would just prove to him that she wasn't strong enough to be his equal. "I do not lower myself to discuss such things with ningens; and females at that." He smirked inwardly; that little statement had just pushed her over the edge into action.

Kagome; seething in anger at the demon lord and his _'humans are worthless; especially females'_ remark did the only thing her mind could think of to do… kill. She slowly stalked up to the demon lord and placed herself inches from him. She then slowly placed her hands on his chest and released her pink energy upon him.

Sesshoumaru stumbled back a few paces and then glared at the girl. On the outside he portrayed anger while on the inside he was pleased with her actions against him. He walked back up to her using his size over her in an attempt to intimidate her into backing down and was even more pleased when she stood her ground. It was time for the final test to see if she would continue to stand against him while her life was in danger or would she cower in fear.

He shot his hand out grabbing her by the neck and raising her off the ground. This was it; this would determine if she was indeed his equal or just another lowly ningen not worth his time.

xx

Iyakon raised his hand and released a shot of blue energy at the being standing in a defensive stance on the other side of the field.

Zetsumei raised his sword; easily blocking the energy attack and sending it flying into the forest. "I see your powers are weakening." He stated with a sly smirk on his face.

Iyakon glared hard at the demon. "I am just toying with you."

The dark being raised his eyebrow at the boy. "My; if this is just toying with me then I can only imagine how pathetic your attacks would be were you to get 'serious' with me." He answered in a mocking tone. He then closed the distance between them so that they were only a yard or so apart. "This fight of yours is fruitless. She will never succumb to that which you desire. Her hatred burns her soul; keeping you from being able to manipulate her."

Iyakon clenched his jaw. "She will in time bend to my will."

Zetsumei snorted. "Do you honestly believe that she would comply too the wishes of a mere child? Your attempt to gain a hold upon her is futile at best. However; I do enjoy watching you fail time and time again." He stated with laughter in his voice.

Silver and gold blazed with utmost contempt at the dark being. "My hold upon her is far too strong for you or her to break. Soon she will falter and when she does I will lead her down the path that I choose for her."

Zetsumei laughed outright. "Your ploy of a sweet innocent child can only stand against her for so long. In time she will see you for what you really are." He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair and eyed The Child; watching for his anger to overtake him. He then went in for the kill. "Everything you tell her I am is exactly what you are. At least with me she knows who and what I am; as for you she sees nothing but a mere child with a slightly higher intelligence than most. She only indulges you, humors you, lets you believe that what you say is of importance. She is playing you for the fool you are."

Iyakon had had enough. He was already furious that the link between him and the girl Kagome had been severed almost completely; it was only hanging on by a mere thread. It would only take one more jerk against that bond for it to break. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down with force bringing with it an energy attack that flew at the demon across from him.

Zetsumei leapt into the air to avoid the attack and let a bellow of laughter cover the area. "So it is true; your bond with the girl is coming apart. So tell me…" He landed lightly back upon the upturned ground from the attack the boy had sent at him. "How much of her can you still feel? Do you still feel her pain? Sorrow? Anger? Or how about the rare moments when she becomes the girl she once was before you destroyed her?" Zetsumei smiled wickedly. "You can only feel her survival and nothing more." From the glare in the boys eyes Zetsumei could tell he had hit the truth dead on.

"The destruction of her soul came from your hands. You took from her what she treasured the most; not I." Iyakon hissed coldly.

"Did I?" Zetsumei walked around the boy eyeing him critically. "Or did I come to her as a way to stop you from your manipulation of her and your attempt to destroy that which she truly loves?" He came back around to face Iyakon. "You seek the same thing she does only so you can destroy it in effect destroying her so that you can become whole." In the blink of an eye he unsheathed his sword and held it to the boy's neck. "Do you honestly believe that I would let you become that which you desire? I would surely cut my own heart out before I let that happen."

Iyakon let his hand glow blue at his side. "I am not the only one who seeks to become whole. Is not your desire to be rid of me the same? The girl is the key to that which we both desire; however only one of us can succeed in the quest for completion and it will not be you." With that he released the ball of blue energy that had been building up upon the demon in front of him.

Zetsumei quickly dodged the attack and countered with a slash of his sword at The Child's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a long time in coming. Hope you enjoy. Much love. Keva

xx

Iyakon raised his hand in order to create another attack while Zetsumei prepared to come at The Child; when a dark silky laugh covered the area, causing both to halt their movements. Both males looked over to the tree line where another being stood watching them with a glint of pure enjoyment dancing in his eyes. "Please do not stop on my account." Naraku stated smoothly.

Zetsumei curled his lip at the hanyou and Iyakon glared at him.

"Leave here hanyou bastard." Zetsumei stated with an arctic chill in his voice.

"No, I think I will stay. I am finding myself to be curious as to the connection between you two and the miko."

Iyakon was well aware of exactly what he was and what his true desires were. "You seek to use what you know as a means to manipulate us in order to gain control of the useless gem known as the shikon no tama." He stated mostly to himself.

"Hai, I do seek the jewel within the girls body to become the one true most powerful ruler. It seems that you two will serve as a perfect means for me to complete my quest."

"Hanyou you do not know what you are up against. Your powers are most useless against us." He hissed in contempt.

Naraku smirked as he approached the two. "I believe you are incorrect. For if I remember correctly I brought you to your knees upon our last meeting."

Zetsumei snorted. "You could never bring me to my knees. Your power against mine is nothing more then a single drop of rain during a storm. Plus considering we have never met face to face; how would you know of what I am incapable of?" His eyes widened as a realization hit him then they narrowed as he turned towards The Child. "I see. It seems you have been playing as an imposter."

Naraku not one who enjoyed the feeling of being confused looked back and forth between the two beings trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"So I see we have resorted to our last means of power in order to manipulate her. Very clever; very clever indeed. However your tactic was in vain." Zetsumei stated condescendingly.

Iyakon curled his lip in disgust with the two beings before him. So without a single word his body began to glow blue as his powers swirled around him.

Zetsumei prepared himself for the on coming onslaught of The Child's power and began letting his dark energy cover him for protection.

Naraku could feel the biting power of The Child and threw up a barrier in order to protect himself from the raw power that was snapping in the air around him.

As Iyakon's power began swirling around him; his right arm began to lengthen, arcing into a point becoming a large sickle. Horns shot out of his back down his spine and his ears lengthened into sharp points at the sides of his head. With a loud growl; as his teeth became serrated points, his energy exploded from his body covering the area destroying the landscape.

Zetsumei and Naraku both held their ground against the energy blast and when the power subsided neither wasted no time in attacking the true form of The Child.

Zetsumei locked his sword with the sickle arm of The Child; blocking the attack to his chest.

Naraku lengthened his fingers into four tentacles and shot them at The Child creature; which were effectively blocked by The Child's other hand as he shot a blue energy barrier at the oncoming threat.

Zetsumei threw The Child back from him then slashed his sword at a downward arc just missing Iyakon's chest by a hairsbreadth.

Iyakon swung his sickle arm from left to right sending out bluish white knives of energy towards his adversary then lunged himself at the other being standing at his side.

Naraku leapt out of the way of the oncoming threat then shot out a tentacle wrapping it around Iyakon's sickle. Another was shot at The Child creature; attempting to pierce his chest.

Zetsumei sliced through each one of the energy attacks that came at him with his sword then turned and watched as the two locked together.

Iyakon yanked his sickle back slicing through the tentacle that had a hold of him giving him just enough time to dodge the other tentacle flying at his chest.

Naraku exploded miasma from the cut tentacle in an attempt to blind The Child or to poison him. Although Naraku suspected that Iyakon was most likely immune to the poison; it didn't mean he couldn't use it to his advantage. With that thought in his mind he began emitting the black fog from his body; turning the surrounding area completely black, darker than a moonless, foggy night.

Zetsumei rose into the air above the black cloud of poison and could hear the two enemies clashing together from somewhere within the black poisonous cloud. This was his chance to rid the land of both vile creatures. So holding his sword out in front of him; he focused his energy into his sword and watched as a pinkish purple light slowly began to swirl around the blade; increasing with each passing second.

Another tentacle connected with his shoulder while his sickle arm sliced through the three wrapped around his midsection. Iyakon hissed in rage at his inability to make contact with the body of the creature sending out so many tentacles at him. For every tentacle he sliced through; two more replaced it. How could the creature create so many arms from his body without losing power from doing so?

As the tentacles slowly began wrapping around his body hindering his movements; his eyes shot upward to where he could feel devastating energy building above him. He had to flee and had to do so now or he would surely die. So using his own energy; he let it build up around his body using it to remove the tentacles that were constricting tightly around his body.

Naraku smiled wickedly as he covered the boy in his tentacles. Now he could absorb The Child making him part of his body and becoming more powerful. He had to hurry as he could feel the energy of the other being above him building to devastating proportions; not to mention that The Child was using his own energy in an attempt to escape him.

Zetsumei focused on the ball of energy building up at the tip of his sword. He could feel the agitation of the two below him making him smirk in victory. He closed his eyes and focused even more power into his sword feeling it pulse in response. Each pulse in the sword caused the ball of energy to increase in power.

Raising his sword above his head he sliced downward releasing the energy upon the black cloud of poison and the two fighting within.

xx

Kagome's knuckles turned white against the death like grip she had upon the demon lord's wrist. Hanging from the pale white hand of the demon lord fear should have been at the forefront of her mind but her rage was overwhelming her very being. Not only had he insulted her for who and what she was but he was treating her like she was nothing more than an insignificant insect that could be crushed to death when he deemed it necessary to do so.

Sesshoumaru watched carefully just waiting to catch a single ounce of fear out of the girl. He tightened his grip around her neck slightly and kept a look of perfect boredom on his perfect face. However, inside he was wary that the girl would cave to her fear of death and fail her final test against him.

Kagome coughed and gasped for the much needed oxygen that she was being denied and with each gasp for air her rage was building to new heights. Narrowing her eyes at the demon lord she gasped out the three words that kept running through her head. "I hate you."

Sesshoumaru let a slight smirk play on his perfect lips. "Be that as it may but you will die on this night."

Brown eyes turned almost black as they burned with the rage consuming her body. One hand slid across his wrist trailing up to the tips of his claws where she attempted to pry his fingers open; ignoring the cuts the tips of his claws were putting on her fingers. Then lifting her legs and placing her feet upon his chest she pushed with all her strength; hoping to stretch his arm far enough to break free of his grasp.

Golden eyes watched with interest while his highly advanced mind wondered why the girl didn't just use her powers to break free of him. Maybe she wasn't as intelligent as he assumed she was… that is until it was too late for him to realize exactly what it was she was doing.

Kagome sent her powers though her legs, though her feet, and straight into the chest of the demon lord. It wasn't enough to do him serious harm but it was enough to cause him to loosen his grip upon her neck and give her the chance she needed to break free of his grasp. She fell to the ground and grasped her neck with one hand while the other fisted into the grass. "Bastard" She choked out. "Bastard!" She cut her black angry eyes up to the lord standing over her.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of her upon removing his scorched armor and haori leaving him in his under shirt. He reached a hand out and lightly grabbed her hand; pulling it away from her neck. Eyeing the redness around her neck from his hand he tenderly dragged his fingers across the marks. "You have done well. Your strength and will are strong and shall carry you far once you take your position by my side."

Kagome's mind worked furiously to understand exactly what it was he was saying to her and once it clicked; there were no words to describe what she was feeling. The rage that was boiling up within her caused her pale skin to glow red as she fought to see through the fires that were blinding her with the intense heat of her ire. "I will kill you." She hissed as she leapt at him in an attempt to wrap her tiny hands around his neck.

Instead of reaching her goal, Sesshoumaru caught her and pulled her flush against him; holding her in such a manner that prevented her from making any attacks against him.

"Let me go!" She yelled hoarsely. "I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru held her slightly away from him. "As you should. However; you have proven yourself worthy of me, therefore your position in this world requires you to take your place in the palace of the moon as the Lady of the Western Lands, the daughter of the moon, my mate, and the mother to my heir." He set the shocked girl down upon her feet then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My power and strength shall become yours as yours will be mine. You will cease standing against me when it comes to the hanyou whelp along with your travels with him. Interactions between you and the hanyou shall only occur under my eyes and ears."

Kagome took a shaky step away from him. "No" She whispered nervously.

Sesshoumaru slightly cocked his eyebrow. "No? You do not wish to be by my side for as long as my life stays in my body?"

xx

Kagome watched from the distance as a large gray cloud erupted off in the horizon. She could feel the trace amounts of energy fly past her and did nothing but shake her head in disgust; hoping that Naraku had finally met his final demise. Yet, knowing the worthless hanyou he would find a way to escape and live to annoy her another day. However she did wonder who the dark hanyou was battling; most likely it was Zetsumei, and if the Kami were smiling down upon her, which she knew they weren't, but if during this one moment in time they were, she hoped that the two vile ones would eliminate each other.

A black hand made a dismissive wave in the air as she turned and left; continuing her trek to the north, heading towards Wuhan. She had no idea as to what to expect once she arrived at the city, or town or whatever became of it since the great wars. What she did know however was that Wuhan was the halfway mark between Hon Kong and Beijing' so there had to be some kind of civilization there, she just didn't know what kind.


	13. Chapter 13

Zetsumei released the white ball of energy down upon the black cloud of miasma and watched as the resulting black cloud billowed up around him and clumps of earth flew outward from the center of the blackness. However, that wasn't what he was watching for; no he was watching for movement that would indicate that the two within were still living.

Zetsumei hovered over the dissipating gray cloud watching intently. He had failed in the killing of The Child Iyakon but wasn't certain as to the fate of the hanyou. If the hanyou had indeed survived the attack then a swift attack from overhead would surely bring about his demise.

As the area began to clear showing the upturned earth; Zetsumei spotted The Child laying a distance away, unconscious. Yet, the hanyou fiend was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the area for the dark being and found that there was no trace of him; so Zetsumei descended and landed next to the prone form of his arch enemy Iyakon.

Looking down at The Child Zetsumei smirked wickedly. "It is time." He stated menacingly then spun his sword in his hand and brought it down; aiming for The Child's heart.

Just as the sword was about to make contact; gold and silver eyes shot open as a sickle arm blocked the killing blow. "You think I would be so easy to kill? You are a fool." Iyakon sneered at the large being standing over him then shoved back against the large sword; forcing Zetsumei to step back a few paces.

Iyakon flipped to his feet and took a crouched down battle stance; with the tip of his sickle buried into the dirt. Without a word he leapt at his adversary his sickle aimed at the larger man's heart and the claws of his other hand aiming for Zetsumei's throat.

As the two warriors were about to make clash together both fell to their knees clutching their chests. "No" Iyakon whispered raggedly.

Zetsumei glared at his hand upon his chest and the intense pain coursing through his body. This was not a good sign and whatever was causing this pain had to be stopped and it had to be stopped now. He had a suspicion as to what was the source and vowed at that very moment that the fiend would die by his sword. Using his darkness; he covered himself in a cloud of black fog and vanished from the area heading towards the one causing him such pain.

xx

Kagome fell to her knees using Tokijin to hold her bloody body up right. Blood trailed down her chin; dripping on to the dry earth, as a cough shook her beaten body forcing more blood to fall down her chin.

"It seems that you aren't as indestructible as you seemed to think you are." A seemingly feminine voice stated with laughter. "I could easily kill you now; yet I do enjoy watching you suffer." With that he lashed out at her again, cutting flesh from her arms and back.

Kagome fell to the ground in a bloody heap; gasping for air. Her body was so mangled that her powers were weakened; preventing them from healing or even protecting her. Tenseiga was to far away for her to reach in order to use its protective and healing powers. Tessaiga was lying next to Tenseiga on the other side of the field. Her miko sword was broke in two behind her enemy; leaving her with nothing but Tokijin, which she was too weak to wield.

As her enemy stepped up to her; Kagome asked the only question that seemed to run through her mind. "How are you alive?"

The being standing over her just laughed. "Silly little twit. I was never alive the first time we met. Naraku absorbed a part of me giving him the power to create me any time he wishes to do so."

"You're not the real version." Kagome coughed out.

Jakotsu placed his hand to his chin. "I suppose not but it really doesn't matter; alive or dead, real or fake, I have completed the mission my master has requested of me." He smiled down at the girl with pure hatred in his eyes.

Kagome accepted her impending death. With her death she would no longer feel the pain of the loss of the one she loved and maybe she would finally be with him. She closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow.

Jakotsu looked at the girl with contempt in his eyes. "Stupid girl at least have the dignity to face your death instead of hiding from it in you mind."

Kagome snapped her eyes open and glared at Jakotsu. "How I face my death is none of your concern."

"Very well." He smirked at her. "I shall end your misery now." He raised his sword in order to remove her head from her body but before he brought it down he had to add one last insult to injury. "Oh and do tell that lovely Inuyasha that I can't wait until we're finally together."

Keeping the hatred and contempt in her black eyes she responded darkly. "You will never see Inuyasha; he will forever be with me. As he was in life so shall he be in death."

Jakotsu hissed in anger at the dying girl. "We will see about that." With that he brought his sword down aiming for Kagome's neck.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at the shaken girl wondering why she wasn't accepting her place by his side without hesitation as he assumed she would.

"But… but I'm a human. Why would you want a human as a mate?"

"Indeed you are a ningen; however I find that you are more than just a mere mortal. You have a mind that works as well as some of the most seasoned warriors; though it is weakened by your female ways." He stepped closer to her. "You stand against those who are clearly stronger than you and could kill you in the blink of an eye; all in the name of fairness. You have stood against me many times and have even felt my deadly poison upon your flesh. Death should have taken you; yet here you stand before me with your life still in your body."

Kagome stared wide eyed up at the demon. "So because I have survived death at your hands you desire me as your mate?"

"Is that not just what I said." He stated without blinking.

Kagome fisted her hands in front of her chest. "But Inuyasha, my friends, home. I have to give all that up to become your mate?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and held it in front of him palm up. "Your life will still be in this hand; although slightly different. You will still be able to travel to your home and visit your family along with your traveling companions. However, the half-breed will no longer have his shard detector following his every step. Your visits with the hanyou will only be done under my eyes and at no other time."

"Sesshoumaru I don't know about this. What about the jewel, Naraku, the shards…"

Sesshoumaru leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. "We shall discuss the best way for you to complete your mission after you become the Lady of the West."

Kagome stared deeply into the golden eyes just in front of her and could see the sincerity within his golden depths. She knew that no matter what life threw at her he would protect her and stand by her side at all costs. Yet did she care enough for him to be willing to give her life over to him? Still staring into his fiery eyes she remembered all the times they had spent together, good times and bad, and found that during both she had enjoyed being near him. Even before they were on friendly terms, she was always somewhat attracted to the demon lord, whether it be because of his gorgeous looks or his intelligence, she could easily see herself with him.

The only issue she could think of that was the fact that they didn't know each other very deeply. "But we don't know each other all that well."

"Hai that is why you shall return to the palace of the moon and live with me. Our mating will not take place until the hunter's moon."

Kagome lost herself for a moment in his honeyed depths. "October?" She whispered; that was six months away, six months of not searching for jewel shards, six months of being away from her companions.

xx

Kagome laid there waiting for the feel of cold steel against her neck as Jakotsu brought his sword down. She smiled in spite of herself; she would finally be free. Free of the pain, free of the loss, free to finally become herself once again. She would be with her long lost friends, her family, Inuyasha, and even possibly with her one true love.

There would be no more searching, fighting, sorrow and loss. Maybe with her death it would bring about the demise of her nemesis Zetsumei freeing the land of his evil. Finally her eternal torture would be over and even the jewel wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

As that final thought passed through her mind something brought the downward arc of Jakotsu's sword to a halt. It wasn't the jewel, or even an ally, it was the least expected being in existence that saved her life… Zetsumei.

Kagome looked up at the two swords locked together then over to the face of the one who had saved her. She could see the anger and pain in his eyes and wondered at the cause of his actions as well as the pain she saw in his red eyes. She didn't know what caused Zetsumei to stop Jakotsu from killing her and just figured that once the two were done battling; whoever the victor was, was going to be the one to finish her off. Sort of like the spoils of war; to the victor goes the greatest gift of all, in this case her demise. She closed her eyes and let the looming darkness that was circling her finally have its way too take her into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Jakotsu leapt back from Zetsumei and eyed him critically. "Oh my and who might you be?"

Zetsumei glared at the girlish looking male and was thoroughly disgusted. "I am the one who is going to kill you." He slashed his sword from left to right sending out blades of pinkish purple energy towards his newest enemy.

Jakotsu lashed out with his snake like sword cutting through each one of the energy blades like hot knives through butter. "I do hope you can do better than that." He laughed. "Otherwise your death will be easy to obtain."

Zetsumei wasn't amused. He was in pain and highly irritated that the girl who could stand against him so easily was taken down by this… this…. man or woman or whatever it was. He let off a grunt in response and sent a white energy attack towards Jakotsu but this one wasn't meant for harm it was meant as a distraction. The white of the energy was so bright that it was almost blinding. Giving him the chance to shoot towards his enemy.

Jakotsu covered his eyes against the brightness of the energy and before he could react; the dark being was behind him with his sword pressed against his neck. "Very clever." He laughed.

"Clever enough to kill you." Zetsumei pressed his sword harder against his neck, causing a drop of blood to trickle down Jakotsu's neck.

Jakotsu flicked his wrist of the hand holding his sword; causing the blades to fly forward then return headed straight back at them both. The result would be either they both die or both dodge the returning blades.

Zetsumei released him and dodged the returning blades then gaining his footing he leapt back at his adversary. Jakotsu again lashed out with is snake like sword forcing Zetsumei to leap out of the way. How was he supposed to block the whip of the sword and get close enough to attack?

A wicked smile graced Zetsumei's lips as his battle tactic formed in his head and was put into place. Again he released his blinding energy attack then vanished in a cloud of black fog.

Once the white light cleared Jakotsu looked around trying to seek out the dark being, knowing that he didn't flee but was up to something. Just as he was about to turn around he felt the cold steel of a sword pierce his skin and come out through his chest. "How?"

Zetsumei laughed. "You were never a match for me." With those words he twisted his sword then yanked it free; letting the man fall to the ground and to his death. He wiped his sword across the fallen man's back cleaning it of his blood then turned to the unconscious female.

xx

"Kagome… Kagome wake up."

Kagome slapped away the hand that was shaking her shoulder. "I'm sleeping. Leave me alone." She then turned over onto her side away from whoever was bothering her.

"Kagome!" The voice snapped at her and instantly her eyes shot open. She tuned back over onto her back to look at the one who would wake her and a huge smile graced her lips. "Inuyasha"

"Keh, it's about time you woke up." He squatted down in front of her and waited for her to sit up. "Kagome sometimes you are the stupidest girl I know."

Kagome glared at her hanyou friend. "I am not stupid." She was all set to leap into his arms and hug the life out of him but after calling her stupid it really killed the feeling like water to fire.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Not stupid huh? Jakotsu almost killed you; and you could have taken him easily."

"You mean I'm not dead?" Kagome asked in wonder. She was sure that when she blacked out her death was not far in coming; being that Zetsumei and Jakotsu both wanted her dead.

"That's just what I said." He huffed back at her.

Kagome turned narrowed eyes over to the hanyou. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned wide eyes over to his friend knowing what that tone in her voice meant. It may have been several centuries since they were actually together but that tone in her voice had stuck with him; telling him that a sit wasn't far in coming. He wondered if even though he wasn't alive would she still be able to sit him? That was a question he didn't want to find the answer out to. "Keh"

"What am I doing here if I'm not dead?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes and saw the same loving, caring girl, he remembered from so long ago but this wasn't that girl. This was the cold, unfeeling Kagome that lost everything and everyone she ever loved and it would take more than just a unconscious visit of him to bring that warm loving girl back. "My father sent me to you."

Kagome smiled at the thought of Touga. "Really? Why did he send you to me?"

Inuyasha huffed trying to keep his indifferent demeanor about him but knew that his long time best friend would see right through it. "Because you're too stupid to listen. You just do what you want even though you know its wrong."

Kagome glared at the hanyou. "Quit calling me stupid." She bit out coldly. "Just tell me what you have to tell me."

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hands holding him in his much larger ones. "Kagome…" His voice held such a serious tone to it that Kagome felt she had no choice but to take what he said to heart. "You are dying. The darkness that has enveloped your soul is draining your life from your body. When your soul is completely overtaken by the darkness; you will be nothing but a shell of your former self. You will become the same thing Kikyo once was."

Kagome just stared at her hanyou friend. "Inuyasha…" She started in a small shaky whisper. "I can't stop it. My life will continue to follow this path until I either die or I find him." She jerked her hands away from him then stood and turned away from him.

Inuyasha stood and came up behind her. "Kagome, I know your life has been hard; I have seen it, but…" He stepped around to the front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have to change the path you're on. Sesshoumaru is waiting for you and will continue to do so so long as you let your soul be consumed by the darkness. Forever he will be suspended; not exactly alive or dead, all because you preferred to wallow in your self-pity and hatred."

Kagome again narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "You aren't Inuyasha. The Inuyasha I know would never say things such as that."

Inuyasha just stared at her in shock. There was that Kagome he once knew who instead of listening to what he said zoned in on how he said what he was saying. Once he heard his brother call the girl maddening and had to agree with that sentiment whole heartedly. He threw his arms up in exasperation, turned, and then began yelling up into the sky. "Father I told you she wouldn't listen to me! She's too damn stubborn!"

Kagome watched the hanyou's antics and looked up into the sky expecting to see Touga hovering above them. "Inuyasha, your father told you to talk to me?"

Inuyasha halted his little fit and turned towards the girl. "Duh. You didn't listen to what he told you so he said that maybe you would listen if I came to you. Humph, I told him you wouldn't listen to me; you never did, but he didn't believe me." He again tilted his head up to the sky and pointed a clawed finger. "See I told you!"

"Inuyasha…" The hanyou looked at her and saw the sorrow and pain in her eyes forcing him to gather her into his arms and hold her; trying to protect her from what was killing her from the inside out. "I just want him back; I want things to be the way they once were." She whispered into his chest.

"I know Kagome, but they will never be like they were before." He held her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "Sesshoumaru is waiting for you to find him so that you can finally be together; but the way you are going about your search will only bring you more sorrow and even death for both of you. I may not know my brother as you do but I do know he would not like you being like this."

Kagome leaned back into him taking comfort in his warmth. "I know Inuyasha; but it's been so long that I have been alone. Forced to fight for what I want… for what I need… for what I've lost. The Kagome you knew so long ago is nothing more than a vague memory; even if I tried to become that which I once was…" She pulled herself free of him. "It still wouldn't be me." She turned her eyes to the sky imagining Touga was looking down upon her and listening to what they were saying; which she sure he was. "I would be nothing more than what I am now. How can I change back or even change into something better when day in and day out I have to fight against forces stopping me from finding him or even finding myself?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond when another voice covered the area. "My child; you must break free of the darkness in your soul, however this cumbersome battle will not be fought alone. There is someone who can help you but you must see them for something other than what you perceive them to be."

"Who? Everyone around me is nothing but evil; except for my kit, so who could I possibly trust?" She stood there waiting for an answer she knew he wouldn't give so she turned to Inuyasha hoping he would give her some kind of an answer.

"Kagome" He stepped up to her. "You have to do something that goes against every instinct within your body. There is one out there that although you don't think you can trust; he is your greatest ally."

Kagome waved her hand in the air. "There is no one I can trust. I have seen them all and every one of them wants my death and nothing more."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly; she wasn't going to listen or even hear what he was saying. "Maybe Kagome if you wouldn't look at those around you as what you assume them to be you would see who can help you." He stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Please Kagome; try. Try to see who is and who isn't your enemy." He stepped back from her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I will be with you; always." He then faded from sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a thin blanket in a small cave. Next to her were three of her four swords but leaning against the wall of the cave was her miko sword perfectly repaired; to the point that you couldn't even tell it was ever broke in half.

She looked around the cave trying to pick up any clue as to who brought her here. The last two beings she laid eyes on were Jakotsu and Zetsumei; and she couldn't imagine either of them helping her, so who could have possibly helped her. It could possibly be Kiyoshi; whom she told not to follow her, and whom continued to disobey her.

Attempting to sit up; she felt pain shoot through her body. Apparently her miko powers hadn't completely healed her, for she still had an extremely nasty gash beginning at her upper thigh and ending at the base of her throat just above her collar bone. So laying back down slowly she submitted to the fact that she was at the mercy of who ever brought her to the small cave.

It didn't take long for her rescuer to make his appearance and as soon as she laid her eyes upon him; they widened hugely in shock. "You"

The male nodded and silently kneeled next to her with a bowl of broth in his hand. "You must drink this. It will help you heal quicker." He set the bowl down and helped her sit up then picked it up and brought the bowl to her lips.

Kagome was in too much shock to resist his request or even speak. He was here with her; she couldn't believe it, it was actually him.

She looked deep into his golden eyes and saw nothing, no soul, no life, just a state of being. She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes, knowing that he was fading from being. Soon he would just be a lost soul wandering; wandering between life and death with no hope of ever finding a place where he belonged.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but a clawed finger placed upon her lips stopped her. "No. Do not speak the questions that I can not answer." He whispered in his deep baritone voice.

A sob choked her throat; this was him, but at the same time it wasn't him. She reached a trembling out and lightly placed it upon the side of his face. "Where are you?" She whispered trying to keep the sound of sorrow out of her voice and failing miserably.

He placed his hand upon hers. "I do not know. I see nothing but darkness all around me. A hand holds my soul and squeezes tighter everyday. I will die soon."

Kagome gasped as the tears finally broke free and spilled down her cheeks. "No" She choked out.

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it then dropped it. "You must cease in your search for me. I see your soul fading to the darkness the same as mine and death will claim you as well."

Kagome fisted her hands into the sheet. "I will not stop looking for you!" She snapped through her tears.

Placing his hand on the side of her cheek. "You must. The force that holds me between life and death will surely destroy us both if you continue this quest."

"I don't care! My life is nothing without you. You would curse me to live an eternal life in pain and sorrow because I turned away and gave up the only thing that matters in my life?" Kagome dropped her eyes to her laps. "The only one I love?"

A finger placed under her chin brought her broken browns to stare into his gold. He could see the heart wrenching sorrow deep within her eyes along with her dying soul. "What price are you willing to pay? Is death what you truly seek?"

"If that's the price of my love for you; then so be it. I know what all have been telling me, Inuyasha, Kiyoshi, and even your father; but I can't let go, not until I find you."

He let off an uncharacteristic sigh. "Stubbornness will always be your downfall. You must however heed the words spoken to you by those you trust and one you don't. Should you succeed in your search and find me; your darkness will surely kill us both."

Kagome eyed him questionably. "Everyone keeps telling me that there's a being that I don't think I can trust who is really a friend. Tell me; who is it?"

He slightly shook his head. "I do not know his name or what he looks like; only that he speaks to me seeking guidance in how to free you from your darkened soul."

Kagome looked thoughtful at him for a moment; running a list of all those around her that she has encountered trying to seek some kind of clue as to which one is really her friend. Of all of them only one, aside from Kiyoshi, came to mind… Iyakon. "The child." She whispered to herself.

"I do not know; but be wary for there is also one who seems to be a friend, but is really a foe. This being seeks to steal your soul in order to become complete."

"Why are so many after me and my soul. First Kikyo, now another one I do not know wants it, and another wants to free it. Is deception all anyone knows?" She grunted in disgust. "At least I have one enemy who for all his evil is at least honest in what he seeks from me."

He looked at her with questioning eyes; waiting for her to elaborate to which she obligingly did with a slight wave of her hand in the air. "Naraku"

"Naraku is dead." He stated with force.

Kagome looked at him with a look that asked; _'are you calling me a liar?'_ "No he has returned and once again seeks the power of the jewel. He is hardly a threat to me. Actually he's more of an annoyance; yet he does seem to serve a purpose that I find to be beneficial in my journey."

He slightly raised an eyebrow at her.

Seeing this Kagome supplied him with an answer to his unspoken question. "He fights against my enemies to prevent them from killing me and taking away what he feels is his right. The enemy of my enemy is my friend kind of a thing."

He grasped her hand and held it in his. "You must not let Naraku kill your enemies. Iyakon and Zetsumei are the keys you need to succeed in your quest. I do not know which holds the power to release me but if the one who holds my life is to die; then so shall I."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. "That means I can't kill them either." She cringed her nose in disgust. "Damn" She hissed. "This can only make finding you harder."

"Do not worry; for I do not believe that they will not truly attempt to kill you until you find me."

Kagome stared at him for a second when another question came to mind; one that he may be very well be able to answer. "Do you know why Zetsumei seeks to gain control of Tokijin?"

Gold eyes turned to the dark sword lying on the floor then back to her. "Tokijin is a sword of immense power; it has the ability to control and destroy with nothing more than a flick of the wrist. Zetsumei may seek it to be consumed by complete darkness or to kill Iyakon. I do not know which." He reached over and grabbed the sword. "I do find it astounding that it allows you to wield it and not consume you."

Kagome smirked at him. "At first I thought the same thing but your father explained how it is that I am able to control Tokijin. He said that Tokijin allows me to use it so that I may one day return it to its rightful owner and that it's keeping Tenseiga from removing the darkness that resides within me."

He looked at her carefully and had so many questions of his own running through his mind but there was no time. He could feel the pull trying to take his soul back to his body. Knowing that his time was slowly coming to an end and knowing how she would react to his leaving he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome was caught off guard; not that she didn't want to feel his lips upon hers, but for him to just kiss her out of nowhere put her on guard. Something was about to happen; something she was sure was going to break her heart right in two.

He lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue then sucked it in between his; lightly nibbling on it with his teeth. Releasing her lip he pressed against her waiting for her to open to him. Kagome slightly parted her lips for him and as soon as she did he delved deep into her hot cavern; tasting and remembering every inch of her. A battle of dominance and love was fought and neither cared who won or who lost; all that mattered was that they, for that one moment in time were one with each other.

So many centuries had passed and every single second of that time he spent wanting to feel her, taste her, hold her, and love her. She was the only thing that forced him to fight against a dark monster that held him, controlled him, tortured him, and fed him lies of a love that no longer cared for him. Were he the weak being the evil one thought him to be he would have easily fallen into the abyss of false truths that were fed to him continuously. Although fighting against an enemy he couldn't see and could only hear was getting to be more difficult with each passing moment.

As much as Kagome wanted to lose herself in the kiss; she somehow knew that once the kiss was over he would be gone. Her heart was breaking and she could feel the hurt, the anger, and especially the loneliness pressing against her chest to the point that she couldn't breathe. She pulled back from him and ignoring the pain of the gash across her chest she threw herself against him; intending on holding onto him forever.

"No; you must let me go." He whispered into her ear. "Soon we will be together." He pulled her away from him and looked into her broken brown eyes. "I only ask one thing of you." He waited for her to nod her head in agreement. "Let go of the pain that has made you what you now are. Come to me as the woman I love not the warrior full of hate."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and cut her eyes down. He seemed to be asking her the impossible but for him she would sell her soul to the dark lord of the underworld if that's what it took for her to get him back. "Hai, I will try." She whispered as she brought her eyes back up to meet his.

He gave her the one thing that was only ever reserved for her… a genuine smile. He placed his hand against her cheek then pressed his lips against hers once more.

Kagome wanted to scream out in agony. She was being tortured by the Kami and she was sure they were finding immense pleasure in watching her suffer. That was her last thought as darkness consumed her and dragged her kicking and screaming back into unconsciousness.

xx

Kiyoshi stood at the base of the mountain looking up in an attempt to see just where the cave he was searching for was located. More importantly was he even on the right side of the mountain? He really hoped so; being he didn't really want to scale the massive mountain range, but for his mother he would do anything to bring her home and to bring her out of the dark abyss she was currently wallowing in… well more like throwing a fit in.

"Hōshi; I really hope your right about this." He stated to himself as he began to run up the side of the mountain.

He didn't know how he was going to go about the task he had set for himself but there had to be something he could do. He gripped the talisman tighter in his hand and prayed to every Kami he had ever heard about that he would succeed in his mission.

xx

Kagome sat down; this was all too much. Sesshoumaru wanted her to be his mate... her; a lowly ningen. "I am nothing but a human; a creature you despise." She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees. "Besides; as much as we have become allies and have spent many moments together most couldn't be considered friendly." She sighed a deep sigh. "Do you really believe we can tolerate each other and the little annoying quirks that come with us?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and kneeled down before her. "Do you desire me to woo you?"

Kagome stared wide eyed at the demon lord; she couldn't imagine him wooing anything let alone her. She began giggling and shaking her head. "No... no..." She moved to sit on her knees in front of him. "I do not want you to do anything that takes away who you really are." She traced the stripes on his cheek lightly with her fingers. "Kiss me."

A silver eyebrow slightly arched at her demand. What does kissing her now have to do with anything? He had to wonder.

She smiled at him; she had kissed Inuyasha once, and although it wasn't a passionate kiss she really didn't feel anything from it. So if she kissed Sesshoumaru and felt nothing then she would deny him his request to be his mate. However if the kiss made her burn like his touches did then she would give it a chance.

Kagome watched him continue to sit there in front of her not making a single move to do as she requested; so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Placing her other hand on his other cheek she pulled him in and pressed her lips to his.

xx

Kiyoshi stood in front of the opening to the cavern on the side of the mountain; he could feel the evil aura of the one who held his step-father deep within the cold dark chasm. He didn't know if the evil being was nearby or not but if he was then he would face him as a proud warrior should.

As he began to take his first step towards the opening; a strong gust of wind, blowing up white ice crystals, slammed into him almost seemingly in an attempt to halt his progress. Were he a ningen, he wouldn't have been able to continue his trek forward but using his demon strength he pressed on. He had to help his mother and bring back the demon whom he heard his mother speak so much about and was willing to give her life for.

He was just as anxious to bring the great demon lord back; almost as much as his mother was. In the grand scheme of things this was in sense his father; the one who should be teaching him how to use his demon powers and how to become a great warrior, just as he once was before his disappearance. Kiyoshi had always dreamed of meeting the great taiyoukai his mother had always spoken of. She used to tell him stories of Sesshoumaru; of his strength and his pursuit of great power. Of how they first met as enemies and eventually how they became allies, then friends, and finally mates. Sesshoumaru left behind a legacy that needed to be followed just as he followed his fathers and Kiyoshi intended on fulfilling that position.

Sure he should be honoring his own father's legacy and following in his footsteps; but Shippou was never able to build a legacy to follow, he was cut down in the prime of his life, just as he was coming into his true power and strength. No, instead of following the nonexistent legacy of his father; he remembered him in other ways. He visited his grave and spoke to him every chance he got, telling of his adventures in life, along with his troubles, especially when it came to his adoptive mother. He also listened to Kagome tell the stories of Shippou's life during their travels together and asked every question he could in hopes of finding some clue as to who and where his biological mother was. Not that he would ever turn his back on the woman who raised him; but his natural curiosity and his need to know his own heritage forced him to seek out his mother's family.

Kiyoshi stepped into the entrance of the cave and was halted when an overwhelming presence appeared before him.

"Leave here fox kit." A deep voice from nowhere and everywhere sounded.

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at the black form of the being in front of him. "No. I am here to release my father from the spell you have cast upon him."

"The spell that holds the Lord of the West shall never be broken. For those who try shall be destroyed."

Kiyoshi glared and curled his lip at the form showing his perfect white fangs. "You are nary a threat to me. You are a ghost of a creature long since dead and should have moved on to the next world."

An evil laughed surrounded the fox demon. "We shall see how powerful you truly are. Should you survive I shall let you pass; if not death will come for you this night."

Kiyoshi crouched down into a defensive battle stance as the dark form came at him.

A loud growl of pain echoed through the cavern as blood splattered against the ice covered walls of the entrance to the long chasm holding a demon lord suspended between life and death.


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as the girl pressed her lips to his; her forwardness was thoroughly unexpected, but with her warm soft lips against his he wasn't going to stop her. Letting his eyes fall closed he began to taste her with light traces of his tongue across her lower lip.

Kagome sucked his upper lip between hers and lightly sucked upon it; reveling in the softness of it against her tongue. Sliding her arms around his neck she pulled him in closer and pushed her way into his mouth, swirling her tongue against his, caressing him. His mouth was so hot around her tongue and she wanted to lose herself in the burning sensation that was moving from her mouth down to her tightening stomach.

Sliding his arm around her mid section he pulled her flush against him and delved as deep as he could into her demanding mouth. His hand slid under her shirt and massaged her lower back. He could feel himself being consumed by desire and wanted to take her here and now; but as a demon lord he could control himself properly.

She pulled back from him with a suck to his lower lip and kissed her way up to his ear. "Hai, I will take you as you will take me." She whispered breathlessly with a light lick to the appendage. She never knew that the body could feel so wrapped up; and by such a simple thing as a kiss. Had she even felt a modicum of such passion with Inuyasha when she kissed him she would have demanded that he become what she wanted him to be; but she didn't feel a thing. However with Sesshoumaru she felt everything that they were both made of and wanted to feel it over and over again.

Sesshoumaru pulled her back and looked deep into her brown eyes and saw an emotion that was held within her; an emotion that he wanted to pull from her and have all for himself. He had no name for it but whatever it was it was going to be his. He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him; pressing her against his chest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his mid section and pressed her face into his hard chest; feeling the warmth permeating from him. "When will we..." She trailed off as Inuyasha broke through the trees. "Damn" She hissed against his chest.

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed Tessaiga at his elder brother.

Before Sesshoumaru could act he heard one word hissed against his chest. "Ouswari!" He watched in wicked pleasure as his hanyou sibling was slammed into the dirt.

xx

Kagome stepped to the mouth of the cave and stared up into the dark moonless night. Little white dots littered the sky; giving off the tiniest amount of light. Sitting down into the lotus position, she closed her eyes, and searched within herself for that pure of heart part of her that she locked away so long ago.

_"You have sought me out; why?"_ A ghostly pink being questioned in a whisper.

"You know very well why I have come for you." Kagome stated in a bored voice.

The pink figure waved her hand in the air. _"There is nothing I can do for you."_

Kagome smirked at her other half. "That is where you are wrong. You seem to be the key to what I search for and in order for me to find it you and I must become one once again."

_"That is not possible. I can not allow myself to be aligned with something as evil as you."_

A disgusted grunt indicated her feelings to the pink reflection. "You are aligned with me whether you like it or not. We are one and the same; the only difference between you and I, is that you are nothing more than a coward." She curled her lip in disgust at the reflection. "Taking refuge within the shikon no tama; that worthless gem." She sneered. "Hiding with that wretched woman who created that thing all because she was going to die. How truly pathetic you both are."

The fuzzy pink form dropped her eyes to her feet. Not wanting to look at the colder, harder, full of hate that was her other half.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the pathetic so called perfect form of her other half. "To think that I need you in order to find him is truly absurd. You are afraid of your own reflection; how could you possibly help me anyway?" She turned her back on the reflection. "This is why you deserve to stay in your self made prison for all eternity." She began to walk away then smiled wickedly to herself before she stopped and tossed her final statement over her shoulder. "He will die because of you; so not only will you hide from yourself in that pink stone, but you can now carry with you the knowledge that his death came because of your own selfishness." She turned and faced the shocked reflection of herself. "I do hope you can live with yourself and with his blood on your hands."

She slowly began to fade away resurfacing back to herself.

_"Wait"_ The pink reflection held her hand out.

Kagome faded back in and looked at the girl waiting impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest.

xx

A blade sliced through a shadow being dragging behind it black little puffs of smoke. The wielder of the sword spun on the ball of his foot as he came around slicing through the neck of the dark being.

The shadow stood there looking smugly at the fox then shot a black hand out grabbing his enemy by the throat and throwing him up against the ice covered wall.

Kiyoshi heard a small crack and knew that he had a fractured rib; he didn't care, knowing that it would heal within the span of a day, but before he could react the shadow shot out a spear shaped hand slicing him badly across the shoulder, sending blood droplets to splatter across the white iced walls.

Pushing himself off the wall; he leapt at the shadow in an attempt to claw the being into shreds, but found that that was a futile attack. The being easily side stepped him and caught him in the midsection with a fist that felt like steel and Kiyoshi had to wonder if he was indeed dealing with a shadowy being or a real life being that could morph into a shadow creature.

Taking up his sword again he began to try to hack his enemy into pieces only to have his sword slide through the being like he wasn't even there at all.

Again the shadow retaliated; this time shooting out another spear like hand and hitting the fox in his already wounded shoulder as he dodged to miss it.

Kiyoshi fell to his knees then looked up and curled his lip in rage and pain at the dark being in front of him while covering his wounded shoulder with his clawed hand. He had to slow down and think this through otherwise the being was just going to hack him to pieces. Attacking physically wasn't working being every strike he made went through the being like a sword through water not even making a mark.

What was it his mother always told him? She had said that Sesshoumaru told her that during a battle always search for the least likely way to defeat an enemy for the unexpected is always the expected. Kiyoshi always dismissed this not fully understanding what it meant… until now that is.

Narrowing his eyes at the being he set his mind to work at a rather quick pace trying to sort the meaning behind Sesshoumaru's battle tactics. Under normal circumstances a straight on attack would be the most likely attack to make but this was anything but normal. The dark shadow would expect a straight on attack but according to Sesshoumaru's logic that should defeat the enemy. Unless the great lord of the west was only talking about forms that were complete and not a ghost of…

Kiyoshi smirked evilly and sheathed his sword as the logic finally sank in. The being was a ghost, a specter… not real.

"Kit what is it you find to be so amusing?" The shadow questioned in agitation.

"I know how to defeat you." He responded nonchalantly.

"You can not defeat what you can not touch. There is no way to defeat me." The being stated smugly.

Kiyoshi began to walk towards the being and stopped just a few inches away. "You do not exist. You're not real. You can no more be here than the Kami themselves."

"If I were not real then tell me this. How is it you have been wounded by something that doesn't exist?"

Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulder. "Only because I believed you were real; giving you the power to inflict damage upon me. However, if I don't believe you are real then that fine line between reality and fantasy isn't so blurry and I can pass you without so much as a scratch."

He stepped forward and then through the dark shadow being; continuing on the path towards the demon lord hidden in the center, not looking back at the shadow that once again became just another shadow upon the wall.

xx

"Inuyasha you're such a baka!" Kagome yelled as she poked the hanyou in the chest.

"Oi bitch; I'm not the one letting that bastard molest me all the time!" He responded pointing a clawed finger at his elder brother.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "First off..." She started with her teeth gritted together. "do not ever call me a bitch and secondly he was hardly molesting me!"

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at the two arguing before him. His sibling had to be the simplest creature that walked the land. Did he not know that by angering the girl he was asking for her to plow his face in the dirt? He didn't know the girl as well as the hanyou did but he could easily foresee the idiot's future.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku came running up breathlessly with Sango and Shippou on Kirara's back right behind him.

Kagome and Inuyasha made no move to notice their companions as they continued to argue. "You're a traitor!" Inuyasha bellowed in her face.

"Look who's talking Inuyasha! Always off sneaking around with a dead woman; stabbing me in the back!"

The three new arrivals to the scene all let off deep exasperated sighs. "Again?" Sango moaned.

Miroku nodded his head. "Perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable; it sounds as if this one is going to take awhile."

Sesshoumaru watched as her companions sat down; with the hōshi up against the tree, the demon slayer next to him and the kit and neko running around playing. None of them seemed to notice him or they did and didn't care that he was there.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikyo!" Inuyasha bellowed into her face.

Brown eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "I will talk about the dead thing all I want! She's a thief, a liar, and a traitor, just like you!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Taking souls just so she can continue living a life that's a lie. You're a fool Inuyasha!"

The hanyou gasped back like he had just been hit in the chest. His friend had never once said anything so mean and hateful about anyone; even when she had caught him with Kikyo she had never said anything so cruel. "Fuck you bitch! You will not talk about her like that!" He reached out to grab her.

"Ouswari Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched when she saw the clawed hand coming for her. She kneeled down next to the hanyou and jerked his head up. "Do not ever talk to me like that again!" She hissed in his ear.

The fire that was blazing around the girl pleased the demon lord and reinforced his desire to make her his; not to mention how her ire was making her skin glow.

Kagome stood and turned her back on the hanyou; crossing her arms over her chest. "You're such a jerk Inuyasha!"

"Bitch" Inuyasha growled from his hole then was unceremoniously slammed back into the dirt when she sat him again.

Kagome began circling around the hanyou like a cat to its prey eyes blazing. "Kikyo..." She said the woman's name like it was poison on her tongue. "You can have the bitch; I don't care anymore Inuyasha." She stopped and kneeled back down in front of his face then sighed trying to calm herself. "Let's just face it Inuyasha; you want her, she wants you in hell with her, and there is no place for me in your heart. I am just your worthless shard detector and that is all I'll ever be to you." She rose to her feet. "I don't even think that you see me as a friend."

Inuyasha could hear the hurt in her voice and flinched against it. The girl couldn't be more wrong she was his friend his best friend for that matter and he could kick his own ass for treating her the way he sometimes did. However, he only did it so that when the day came for her to turn her back on him like everyone else who claimed to be his friend did; it wouldn't hurt so badly. Yet, as many times as he had done things to her that hurt her; she still stood by his side and forgave him.

He slowly pulled himself from his hole and stood behind the girl. He knew he should apologize to her; but just couldn't, and especially with everyone watching them. So with that he did the only thing he could think of to do... be an even bigger ass. "Keh! You're just mad because I don't hold your hand, skip down the road, and sing songs of love like you dream we would!"

Muffled giggles came from the two sitting against the tree and even the demon lord was tempted to smirk at that remark. However there was one who didn't find it amusing in the least.

Kagome spun around to face the hanyou, eyes blazing, fists clenched at her sides. She then suddenly gave him an unnerving grin. "You want to see what I think of you? Well I'll show you Inuyasha!" She turned, stormed over to the demon lord who was just standing there watching, grabbed him by the face, and pulled him down; pressing her lips to his.

Gasps of shock were heard from her companions and a growl erupted from the hanyou's chest. "Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed when he saw his bastard of a brother place his hand on her lower back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Sesshoumaru kept his deep gold's locked onto his sibling; mocking the hanyou with his eyes.

Inuyasha threw his head back and growled loudly then leapt towards the pair. He was going to kill them both. However before he could get within a foot of the two; he suddenly found himself buried three feet into the dirt.

Kagome spun on her heel and stared angrily at the hanyou. Seeing him squirm in his hole she tried to cool herself from the heat of her anger and the passion that had built up within her from kissing the demon lord. She opened her mouth to speak but was halted when another voice entered her ears.

"Half-breed; you will cease this childish behavior. The miko is no longer yours to control; she now belongs to this Sesshoumaru." He stated with an edge to his voice. He was beginning to feel threatened by the hanyou; not in the sense of being attacked, but in the sense that his chosen bitch was at risk of being injured by the half-breed.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned in paled shock as he pulled his head from his hole.

"Kagome?" Sango asked from her spot under the tree.

Kagome grinned as a light blush reddened her cheeks. "Um, well you see..." She trailed off when Sesshoumaru made the announcement; which somehow sounded more like a threat than anything else.

"The miko has agreed to become my mate during the hunter's moon." He narrowed his golden eyes at the hanyou; just daring him to dispute what he was about to say next. "She will be returning with me to the Palace of the Moon to begin training to become the Lady of the West."

"Is this true?" Miroku asked as he looked from the demon lord to his companion.

Kagome fidgeted tangling her fingers together. "Hai, it's true."

"What about the jewel shards and Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Well..." She trailed off and looked up at the gold eyes that were staring deadly at the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl then over to her companions. "The quest for the jewel shards will continue; however the miko will only do so under my protection." Again the gold eyes turned and stared hard at the hanyou. "The dubious care of the miko at your hands will cease." He placed his hand on her shoulder protectively, just daring the hanyou to dispute him.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned looking at her friend with concern in her eyes. "Is this what you really want?"

Kagome looked from Sango to Sesshoumaru then back again and smiled shyly at her friend. "Hai, it is."

"Well then I suppose its fine with me." Miroku stated after seeing the look on his friends face. "If you're happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome smiled at him.

"So when will you be leaving?" Sango asked trying to cover the hurt in her voice at her friend leaving.

Sesshoumaru looked around at the small group when he felt the tension in the shoulder his hand was resting on. "Three days time." He then leaned down next to Kagome's ear. "You can spend the next days with your friends and then you will return home to your family for three more days. Upon your return we will then return to the Western Palace."

Kagome turned and stared wide eyed at the demon. "Really?" Upon getting a curt nod in return, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged the life out of him.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm going to hit that million word mark even if it kills me... which it probably will. UGH!

xx

Kagome surveyed the landscape trying to determine whether or not she in the right place. The remnants of the buildings told of a massive city that once existed on the Yangtze River, but now there was nothing but rubble. She racked her brain trying to remember if Wuhan had survived the wars or was it one of the cities that was destroyed beyond repair. So many cities were wiped out that eventually she quit keeping track. Most likely it was destroyed during the wars; due mainly to the fact that the city was a central hub for trade, transportation, and above all else information and technology.

Shrugging off her wandering mind in favor of dealing with the main problem of trying to find a way across the river; she walked her horse through the destroyed city towards the river, hoping that at least one of the three bridges survived destruction. If none of them still stood she would have to go to Chongqing in order to cross the two mile wide river and that was if Chongqing had a bridge to get across. Not to mention how far out of her way she would have to go to get there. Chongqing was at least five days travel to the west and she didn't have time for that.

She walked up the edge of the water and looked up stream then down and found that there was indeed no bridge connecting the banks of the mighty river. Letting off a hissing breath then cursing her luck and the Kami who gifted her with her constant misfortune; she turned and surveyed the area, for what she didn't know. Maybe she could construct some kind of a raft to float her and her horse across. She snorted to herself realizing that she really had no other choice it was either that or travel five days to Chongqing and hope she could cross there; then travel the five days back, going ten days out of her way just to cross a river.

Walking through the destroyed city she searched the rubble for anything that she could use to construct a raft of some sort and was pleased to find plenty of boards from the buildings that could be tied together to form a raft the problem was; how was she going to bind them together?

As she began to search for rope or anything that could be used to bind the wood together she realized that she was no longer alone. Letting off an annoyed sigh she turned to face the one that could never seem to leave her be. "Go away." She hissed at the dark being.

"You know I never tire of hearing the hatred you have for me in your voice."

She glared deadly at him. "Let's just get this over shall we? You are here for the sword and I am not going to give it to you. Why do you continue to seek that which you will never gain?" She waved her hand in the air. "We continue to do the same thing over and over every time we meet and it always ends the same way."

Zetsumei stared strangely at the girl; this was new. Usually she just attacked him, they would battle, and much as he hated to admit it he would always end up retreating. Something about her was different even her voice sounded slightly different and he wanted to know what it was about her that had changed. He cocked his head to the side slightly and narrowed one eye at her as if measuring her up. "You are different." He stated as he continued to look her up and down.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the dark demon. "Would you just go away? I am not in the mood to fight with you right now." She then turned away from him and continued her search for rope.

Zetsumei just stood there dumbstruck. This girl that he had spent so many centuries fighting with every time they encountered each other; the girl who he assumed enjoyed fighting against him, had just turned from him without so much as a threat of dismemberment. He couldn't keep himself from looking up into the sky to see if some sort of grounded animal had just sprouted wings and was currently testing its new found ability.

Finding no strange creatures flying over head he looked back at the girl who was currently trying to lift a large piece of wood for what reason he didn't know but at the moment he was to perturbed to question anything she did. Slowly stepping up to the girl he reached out and why he did this he didn't know but he just felt as if he had to help her. Maybe there was something about this destroyed town that made people act completely out of character and do things that they never would consider doing; no matter the consequences.

Kagome looked over her shoulder when she felt the piece of wood she was carrying suddenly become slightly lighter and was almost shocked into dropping it to the ground. "What are you doing?" She questioned with shock in her voice.

Zetsumei looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing so how could he possibly answer her? So he opted for asking a question of his own. "What do you need this wood for?"

Kagome wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and didn't bother with demanding an answer out of him. So shrugging her shoulder she answered. "I am making a raft to cross the river."

Zetsumei could have kicked himself for his sudden behavior and especially for the thought that suddenly went through his head to which he acted on. "I will carry you across."

Kagome turned towards the demon in shock after dropping the heavy piece of wood. A look of pure confusion plastered itself across her face; the face she turned upon her hated enemy. "W…w…what?" She stuttered out.

Zetsumei's face matched that of the girl's in front of him. He was sure he had suddenly lost his mind and gone mad or that someone or something had taken control of him without his knowledge; forcing him to behave like a baka. He should be killing her not helping her; what the hell was his problem?

xx

Kiyoshi stepped through the opening into the large cavern containing the suspended demon lord. He just stared at the being that he had heard about all his life; the demon that his mother was willing to die for, and the lord whose legacy he had every intention of following.

Looking at the demon Kiyoshi felt a stab of pity for the great lord and pushed it away as fast as it came. His mother always told him that Sesshoumaru was proud and pity disgusted him; for it made all those who experienced such an emotion weak.

He reached into his haori sleeve and removed the talisman that the hōshi from the temple had given him and slowly made his way towards the demon lord. He really thought it would be harder than this to get to the taiyoukai as he came to stand just a few inches away. It was then that something strange caught his attention.

Tilting his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed; he looked down at the demon and noticed that there were two stones lying on his chest, one was black and the other white and both were emitting a strange power. Reaching his hand out; Kiyoshi made to grab the stones and as soon as his fingers came within centimeters of the stones a small electric shock forced him to jerk his hand back. Then the lord flickered in and out as if he wasn't real.

Kiyoshi clenched his jaw causing the muscles in his neck and lower jaw to pulse. He withdrew his sword and held it above his head then brought it down stabbing it through the abdomen of the demon lord. A loud scream of pain echoed through the cavern as the image of the demon lord flickered out and before the fox a boy of eight or nine appeared; grasping at the wound.

"What the hell?" The fox whispered to himself; trying to figure out just what exactly was going on. This wasn't the demon lord this was just a small child posing as the taiyoukai. The question was who was this child and why was he taking the form of the demon lord? Questions that would never be answered as the child took his last breath; releasing his soul to the next world.

Turning to the nearest wall; Kiyoshi let his fist fly leaving a fist shaped hole in the rock. He had been had and knew who the culprit was that fed him false information. Luckily for him his wasn't that far from the temple where he met the monk; unluckily for the monk. Yes in four days time he would have the monk on his knees begging for mercy for lying to him.

Yet it was completely possible that the monk didn't know that this wasn't the lord of the west and was really a child impersonating the demon lord; but Kiyoshi highly doubted that. The monk knew far too much about the demon lord, where he was located, and who was searching for him to not know that this wasn't really the demon lord. Yes it was going to be a pleasant visit with the elderly monk; who if he wished to continue breathing would tell him everything he wanted to know.

xx

Steel glistened in the sun as a clawed hand spun the red handled sword then jabbed it at an invisible enemy. That was followed by a twist of his wrist causing the sword to arc upwards cutting the non-existent enemy in two; he then spun on the ball of his booted foot, imagining slicing his invisible opponent in half.

As Sesshoumaru spun back around steel slammed against steel; causing the sound of metal hitting metal to sound throughout the training grounds. Smirking at his opponent; he leapt backwards drawing his opponent into a false sense of confidence. Standing there calmly he placed his hand behind him laying his sword against his back; waiting for the mistake his opponent would surely make.

Keeping his golden eyes locked onto the swift flowing movements of the being across from him; he spotted the error in the movements and went in for the kill. Moving swiftly he brought his sword around hooking it with the hilt of his opponent's sword and locked his wrist upwards; causing the rivals sword to point straight up. He then spun his sword against the other causing it to spin in unison with his sword and fly right out of the black gloved hand landing a distance away in the dirt.

With a superior gleam in his eyes; he hit his opponent in the chest with the hilt of his sword, sending her flying across the training yard; sliding across dirt and rocks, until she slid to a stop.

Kagome sat up and pounded her fists into the ground; causing little puffs of dust to fly up around her, she thought she had him for sure that time. She planned out every movement in her head prior to her attack and when she made her first move she pictured herself making each movement one step a head, so where did she fail? Every step was calculated precisely right down to the placement of her toes but somewhere something went wrong.

A shadow loomed over her and just as she looked up a booted foot was placed on her chest slamming her back down onto the ground. Kagome grunted against the force and wrapped her hands around his ankle in an attempt to remove the heavy foot from her chest; and found it was like trying to move a mountain. That wouldn't stop her though; so with a wicked smirk she released her powers zapping the offending appendage holding her down. She then leapt to her feet and got into a defensive stance.

Sesshoumaru stepped back as the burning pain of her purification powers shot through his leg. 'So she wishes to play dirty does she… well two can play this little game of hers.' He thought with a wicked flash of excitement in his eyes. He silently sheathed his sword then flicked his wrist shooting out his poison whip hitting the dirt next to the girl's foot.

Kagome leapt to the side and looked at the demon lord with shock clearly written all over her face. She pointed her finger at him. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Must I remind you that you used your powers against this Sesshoumaru? I was only returning the courtesy that was given to me."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "If that's the only way to win then I will use my powers; but you can't."

Sesshoumaru was tempted to laugh at her but didn't. "Miko enemies do not know what it means to fight fair. They will use every ability at their disposal in order to defeat their foe in order to become victorious."

Kagome scrunched her nose at him in disgust. "I don't see why I have to learn how to fight with swords and learn battle techniques."

Sesshoumaru stepped up to her. "Although we have yet to become mates, your station in this life is precarious. Your position as the shikon miko causes your life to be sought after. Many are weak to the pull of the jewel and just as much so for the shards. Once we become mates you will have the protection of your new title as Lady of the West; but that will not stop those from seeking what you control. Therefore learning to fight properly is essential to your status."

She looked up at him with understanding in her eyes but he could tell that she didn't find this to be nearly as important to her as it was to him. "Retrieve your sword and we shall begin again."

Kagome shuffled her feet through the dirt as she made her way over to her sword. She had to wonder if this was all worth it or not. Granted her body finally became use to the heavy exertion of training everyday; so sore muscles were no longer an issue to her, but some days she was mentally struggling and today was beginning to be one of those days. For example had she known what was to entail in her agreement to become the mate to the lord of the west she would have hastily said no; but she agreed to his request. Why? Because she loved him and knew that although love was something he didn't really understand; he did care for her in his own way.

Picking up her sword she shook her head in order to rid her mind of its meandering thoughts; she was still training and couldn't picture the great demon lord saying: _'Miko your mind seems to be somewhere else; so we shall cease training for today.'_ If anything; if he figured out that her mind was wandering during training, he would work her even harder.

Placing herself in front of the mighty demon lord she focused on her opponent and set her mind into one of attack or be attacked. She gripped her sword tightly with her right hand turning it so that the blade was pointing behind her at her side. Setting her feet into the dirt; with her left foot slightly stepped out in front, she bent her knees, and brought her left hand straight out in front of her. Bending her fingers so that the first two were straight and the rest bent; looking similar to the letter U in sign language.

Kagome narrowed her eyes; finding the point of her intended strike and focusing on it like a snake to its prey. Planning out her movements in her head; she dug her left foot into the dirt and shot forward to begin her attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Yea so what? I know it's slow in coming but hey its better than nothing!

xx

Kagome just stood there staring in shock at the dark demon before her. He had to have gone mad; he was willing to help her. Why? Before she could pose that question out loud he posed a question of his own to her.

"Have you placed a spell on my mind?"

Kagome had enough sense about her to look incredulous at him.

Zetsumei rubbed his chin. "No that is beyond your capacity. Possibly there is some kind of a spell over this city that affects normal thoughts."

Kagome gathered her wits about herself and snorted at him. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She waved her hand at the rubble that was once a great city. "Why would anyone cast a spell over this for any reason?" She then looked at him like he was the dumbest being in existence. "This is just a crumbled city and nothing more. Besides if there were a spell on it we would have felt the magic." She rolled her eyes at him then picked the piece of wood back up and began dragging it towards the river.

Zetsumei curled his lip at her back but did nothing about her words against him. Instead he opted for running up to her grabbing her about the waist causing her to drop the piece of wood and flew her to the other side of the river. When he set her down she looked at him slightly irritated at being picked up so suddenly.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly at her then turned to leave but was halted by what she said next. "Well?" She questioned with exasperation in her voice.

Zetsumei turned towards her. "Well what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly at him. "My horse."

Looking across the river Zetsumei saw the horse prancing up and down the bank of the river in agitation. "It's just an animal. Leave it…"

Before he could finish he felt the point of a sword pressing hard into his stomach. "I think not." Kagome hissed. "Now go."

Zetsumei pushed the sword from him. "You kill me and your horse will still be stranded on the other side."

Kagome smiled wickedly. "True; but I'll be rid of you."

Laughter echoed around them as Zetsumei threw his head back and bellowed. "Very well; I shall retrieve that creature for you." Then in a swirl of black fog he was gone appearing on the other side of the river. He grabbed the horse by its reigns, surrounded them both in his black cloud, and reappeared horse and all in front of Kagome.

"Thank you." She snatched the reigns from his hand and began to walk away.

Red eyes widened in mock hurtfulness. "Is that all the thanks I get after carrying that portly beast clear across the river?"

Kagome made a very unlady like finger gesture towards the demon then turned and went on her way. "Hmm… that seems like a grand idea." She heard from behind her. Before she could turn to respond an arm wrapped itself around her waist as warm breath graced her ear. "Possibly we could indulge each other in such an act?"

xx

Giant wooden doors flew open as a very irate fox entered the sacred sanctuary on the hunt for the elderly hōshi.

The hōshi in question was sitting in lotus position atop a red pillow with eyes closed. "Ah you have returned."

"You knew very well that that wasn't the demon lord in that cave." Kiyoshi hissed in anger.

"Hai; I did." The monk responded calmly.

Kiyoshi balled his fists at his side. "Then why did you send me there!" He bellowed at the monk.

"You have completed the first part of your mission young fox. There is one other you must seek in order to assist her."

Narrowed green eyes focused on the monk. "What the hell are you talking about? The first part of my mission? All I did was kill some kid who was pretending to be Sesshoumaru."

The monk opened his eyes and nodded with a sly grin on his face. "Hai my son that you did. Now you must seek out another." He waved his hand in the air and a piece of paper appeared at Kiyoshi's feet. "You must complete your mission or your mother will be lost." The monk stated then vanished.

Kiyoshi picked up the paper and began reading it.

_If the soul can't feel it, your heart has led you astray._

_If your eyes can't see it, your mind has betrayed you._

_If your fingers can't touch it, your feet have steered you wrong._

_What you seek is in front of you, but you must turn around to see it._

_Lies will lead you to the truth, and the truth will lead to lies._

_Listen to those you mistrust, and discount those you rely upon._

_Darkness is the way to what you seek, and light will bring about her demise._

Kiyoshi looked at the paper wondering just what the hell the monk was talking about. He turned and left the temple; reading the paper over and over again trying to sort out exactly what the meaning to the riddle was.

xx

Kagome bit her lip in frustration as the small twig snapped under her foot. Being stealthy was obviously not in her repertoire; every time they practiced maneuvering through the forest silently she failed miserably. If it wasn't a twig snapping under foot; it was some demon after her jewel shards, or some kind of creepy crawly in her hair, or even her own body betraying her stealthy-ness with a cough or a sneeze. With the end result of her ending up on her rear with a booted foot pressed against her chest; or her neck conveniently being held onto with a clawed hand.

She was also finding that the more they practiced this exercise the more creative he was getting in punishing her for failing to keep herself hidden from him or who ever he had chosen for her to hunt down and kill. Well; not really kill but it was a practiced assassination, which usually ended up with her as the one assassinated because she just couldn't stay that quiet for that long.

Obviously she was going to have to find a way to master stealth and silence in order to appease him and to never ever have to do this exercise again… yea right. Knowing the demon lord as she did; she knew that once she finally was able to move through the forest silently, he'd make her do it again and again until she had it perfected to his standards; and boy did the ice prince have the most ridiculously high standards. Time and time again she wondered how he managed to even live up to his own standards.

How many arguments had they had over his critique… if you could call it a critique; it seemed more like an insult of her inability to do the correct movements, when he was doing the exact same thing he was when he would step through the movements to _'show'_ her what she was doing wrong. When she would point out his obvious flaw that's when it would get really ugly.

He would give her the; _'Miko I am a seasoned warrior with centuries practice and war in my veins; what would a barely trained ningen know about right from wrong?'_ speech. If it wasn't that it was the condescending look he would give her that screamed volumes; telling her exactly what he thought, sending her into a murderous rage and wasting no time in acting upon that rage only to get her ass severely kicked… well not really kicked but sure as hell felt that way.

Kagome pressed herself up against the tree; she was sure she heard the sound of feet attempting to walk silently through the damp dead leaves of the forest floor. Biting her bottom lip she had to come up with a plan in order to take out her target; which ever one it was. She was currently hunting three to assassinate and the lord of all those who dared to breathe was one of them. Oh how she wanted to take him down and shove it in his perfect face.

The footsteps were getting closer and she had to plan this just right.

xx

Kagome stepped her right foot slightly out in front of her; bending her knees in order to get the maximum force to launch at her enemy. She raised her right hand up; holding Tokijin so that it was arced over her head and holding Tessaiga vertically behind her back. Smirking to taunt her opponent into action she stated. "Are you ready to die?"

The being across from her smirked in return. "No I don't think it will me that will die on this day."

Kagome laughed out right at that statement. "Well then; let's see whose life will come to a close then, shall we?"

"Very well." Bankotsu laughed as he raised Banryū; pointing it towards her.

Leaping straight up he came down diving towards Kagome with his sword still pointed straight out towards her.

Kagome brought Tessaiga out in front of her raising it up at the same time she dropped Tokijin slightly and caught Banryū between the hilts of the two swords. Spinning on the ball of her right foot; she threw Bankotsu across the field.

Bankotsu slid across the grassy field throwing up dirt. Quickly he pulled himself up and charged once again at the girl; holding his sword straight out to the side. Just as he came within a foot of Kagome he spun around to the left; turning his wrist so that the sharp side of the blade was aimed towards Kagome's neck.

Kagome brought both swords straight up in front of her blocking the attacking blade as she bent backwards letting Bankotsu's sword slide across Tessaiga and Tokijin. Bending back far enough she stabbed both sword points into the ground then flipped over backwards; connecting one foot then the other with Bankotsu's chin.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she launched herself back at her opponent. Bankotsu; spun around as she came at him, connecting his foot with her back causing her to slide across the ground face first.

Kagome crossed her swords across her back blocking Banryū's blade from slicing through her back. Bankotsu pressed down; knowing that she wasn't in a position to fight back with her arms holding her swords behind her back.

"It seems as though it will be you who dies today." He stated with a laugh.

Kagome returned with a laugh of her own. "I don't think so." Calling forth Tokijin's evil aura; the sword came alive, glowing an evil black and purple. Tokijin began to pulse as the dark aura began to grow in intensity. Soon both combatants were surrounded in the dark power of the sword; biting wickedly at the flesh of the enemy.

Tessaiga not liking the evil feel of the dark sword came alive as well; pulsing and shooting out yellow energy in an attempt to fight against the evil. Bankotsu leapt away and Kagome came up to her feet as quickly as she possibly could. The two swords fighting against the other wasn't a good sign. "No Inuyasha" Kagome hissed at the sword but received no response. "Damnit" She said through gritted teeth as the energy was growing larger by the second. She had to do something and she had to do it quickly or she along with Bankotsu and Zetsumei who was still unconscious nearby no thanks to Bankotsu and his sneak attack from behind; would die.

Zetsumei groaned as he rose to sit up; grabbing his head in the process. Some people had no battle couth what-so-ever. Sneaking up and hitting someone from behind was just low down and dirty. He slowly turned his head and watched as the energy of the two swords pulse into an overwhelming power; a power so strong that it would destroy everything within a two mile radius.

Ignoring the pain in his head; he leapt to his feet and shot towards the girl with the uncontrollable swords. Coming up from behind her; he reached around grabbing her right wrist and flinging her arm out, sending. Tokijin flying clear across the field then screamed at her to throw Tessaiga in opposite direction. Upon landing in the dirt each sword shot out an explosion of energy cutting across the ground heading right for the other.

Zetsumei wrapped his arm around her waist then shot straight up as far and as fast as he could go. Black and yellow energy surrounded them both; cutting at their skin as it built up to the explosion that was sure to come.

A tremendous upsurge of energy pulsed madly then in an ear splitting explosion the energy turned up earth destroying everything in its path then settled.

Kagome fell unconscious at the sudden movement of shooting through the air straight up. Zetsumei came back down to the ground and gently laid the girl down. He kneeled next to her checking her for any serious injuries that would be life threatening and finding nothing but minor cuts all over her body; he sat back with a sigh of relief. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He questioned himself as he grabbed his aching head. "I continue to help this girl; when all I want is for her to be dead."

"Well I shall remedy that." A voice stated as cold steel graced his neck. Zetsumei grunted in irritation; he was in no mood for the bastard, a bastard that had attacked him from behind. In the blink of an eye; Zetsumei shot his arm out, going through the chest of the one who caused his head to ache so.

Bankotsu looked down at the arm through his chest then at the face of the man who would do such a thing. "Very good." He said with a smile on his lips then fell to the ground in a heap as Zetsumei removed his arm. Zetsumei threw his arm out to the side sending; blood flying, then turned back to Kagome. "Now what should I do with you?" He questioned and found there was no answer.

xx

"Damnit… Damnit…DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled as she pounded her fists into the ground. She was close; oh how she was so very close. Then just at the last possible second she just had to giggle; alerting her prey to her presence. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in bringing her to the hard unforgiving ground with a wicked gleam in his eyes. It just wasn't fair!

"Miko that was the stupidest thing a being could ever do."

Kagome glared up at him. "You think?" She questioned sarcastically as she pushed his foot off her chest. "Besides you knew I was there all along." She huffed at him.

"Be that as it may; giggling when making your attack only alerts your enemy to your presence, and warriors do not giggle." He informed her in all seriousness.

"I never wanted to be a warrior." She snapped back in frustration. "All this training and such is what you want. You want me to be things that I am not! And for what? Hmmm?" She fisted her hands on her hips and glared evilly at him. "So that YOU can change me into something YOU want. Well what about what I want? Did you ever stop to think about my wants and needs?" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Of course you didn't! It's all about SESSHOUMARU and what SESSHOUMARU wants!" She turned to walk away then looked over her shoulder at him. "Well no more. I'm going to go back to being plain ol' Kagome and if you don't like it; I don't care." She said with finality then disappeared into the forest.

Sesshoumaru took a step to go after her when her voice echoed through the forest. "Don't you dare follow me or I'll purify you straight to hell!"

Sesshoumaru smiled in spite of himself. There it was again; that fire of hers that drew him to her. Any other time she was just a simple ningen; far too caring and always trying to see the good in others no matter how evil they seem to be. Hell she had even attempted to find the good in Naraku and made a very good argument in the vile hanyou's defense.

_'He became what he was all in the name of love.'_ She had said. _'If he was willing to give his body away to demons so that he could have Kikyo because he thought he loved her is very romantic. It's just too bad he became evil otherwise he could have had everything he ever wanted.'_ He had snorted at this bit of logic and the dreamy look the girl had in her eyes as she thought about how far a man would go for the sake of a woman and love.

Females were far to lost in their own minds when it came to sentimentalities. A warrior spills his blood fighting for his life and a female will turn to their female companions and say… "He fought for me and our love." When in reality love had never once crossed the warriors mind. _'It's all about survival Miko.'_ He thought to himself as he walked off after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome plopped herself down on a boulder and sighed releasing the tension that was building up within her. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and set her chin on her knees. "Why can't you want me for me and not what you want me to be?" She questioned just barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to just after she had healed him from the battle with Kageromaru and her fight with Inuyasha. A week later Sesshoumaru had returned to the group informing them that he would assist in the hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku; however he would not travel with them. Inuyasha pitched his hissy fit yelling that he didn't need help; especially help from an ass hole like Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru ignored the irate hanyou then with a slight nod to Kagome he turned and left the group; disappearing into the forest. _

_Furrowing her brows; Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru would suddenly want to help them. She realized that the only way to find out was to ask. So without a word she took off into the forest chasing down the demon lord; with a pissed off hanyou hot on her heels._

_Kagome zipped in and out of the trees trying to dodge the figure in clad in red and just when Inuyasha was within range of grabbing her; an arm with two magenta stripes caught the hanyou by the nape of the neck. _

_"Let me go you bastard!" Inuyasha screeched at the top of his lungs._

_Kagome halted her progress and looked back at Inuyasha hanging like a puppy from his brother's hand._

_"You will leave the miko be half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated coldly._

_Inuyasha began flailing his arms about him and kicking his legs in an attempt to break free of his elder brother's grasp. Kagome seeing this just couldn't help but laugh at the scene; she could easily picture the two of them going through this same scenario when Inuyasha was little and managed to annoy his elder brother._

_Sesshoumaru not in the mood for the antics of the hanyou shook him by the neck; causing Inuyasha to look like a rag doll with the way his arms and legs were flying about in all different directions. This caused Kagome's laughter to increase ten fold; forcing her to her knees and wrapping her arms around her mid section._

_Dropping Inuyasha in a heap Sesshoumaru looked over at the laughing girl. "Leave whelp." He ordered with finality._

_Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Fuck you. I ain't leaving her here alone with you!" He yelled while pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes informing the hanyou just how close to dismemberment he was._

_Kagome looked up with watery eyes. "It's ok Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru isn't going to do anything to hurt me."_

_"Fuck that! I'm not leaving you here alone with this bastard." Inuyasha glared at the miko still on her knees._

_Said bastard had about all he could take of the hanyou and his mouth. So in a silent swift movement; he grabbed the hanyou once again by the nape of the neck and sent him flying through the forest landing him against a large tree knocking him unconscious._

_Kagome looked up at the demon lord. "Nice throw; but that was really unnecessary." _

_"Hn" He responded as he turned to look down at her._

_Kagome brought herself to her feet facing the demon lord. "So why do you want to help us hunt the shards to the jewel; aside from keeping Naraku from getting them and adding to his power and such?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at her passively. "My reasons are my own."_

_Kagome put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows; tilting her head to the side while looking up at him. "Why can't you tell me? Is it some big secret that no one can know and if they find out you will die or something?"_

_Gold eyes narrowed at the sarcastic edge in the girl's voice. "Do not question me." He stated warningly._

_She shook her head slightly and grunted at him. "You are a strange one you know that." _

_Before he could make any kind of reaction to her statement she continued. "What's with you and all this secrecy stuff? I ask a simple question and you act as if I'm interrogating you in order to find some deep dark secret of yours." She took a step closer craning her neck to look up at him. "What are you hiding anyway?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Maybe just maybe you're a…" She trailed off thinking it better not to finish that statement. Mainly because hinting that the mighty Sesshoumaru might actually be female is a sure way to find out what the after life would be like. As much as she wanted to meet the Kami and give them a piece of her mind for their obvious sick sense of humor; she wasn't ready to do that just now, and insulting Sesshoumaru would be a sure way to make that happen._

_"A what miko." He stated with a slight growl._

_Kagome shook her head in dismissal. "Nothing; I just want to know why you are the way you are. That's it."_

_Sesshoumaru looked her over then turned and attempted to leave without a word; answering to this lowly ningen was well beneath him, but a hand on his upper arm halted him. He looked at the hand then at the one who would dare to touch his person. The miko was a strange one indeed. She was the only ningen who dared to stand against him and live, speak to him as if he was just another one of her companions, to stand against him when clearly he could kill her with nary but a flick of the wrist; yet here she still lived. Now she touched him without a second thought as to who she was touching and what he could do to that hand that now held his upper arm. Only she would attempt these things and it was only her that he allowed to live because of it. Why?_

xx

Kiyoshi lightly knocked on the wooden door of the small shack. An elderly woman with long gray hair braided down her back slowly opened the door.

With a bow of respect Kiyoshi spoke. "I seek your assistance."

The old woman looked the kit over critically. "Why have you sought me out young one?"

Kiyoshi brought himself up to his full height; towering over the elderly warrior. "I am searching for someone."

The woman stepped back from the door and waved her hand indicating that he should enter. "Come child; we shall speak where evil can not hear."

Kiyoshi nodded and stepped into the darkness of the shack.

xx

Kagome let off a groan as she sat up. Her powers healed her of all the injuries she had sustained from Tessaiga's and Tokijin's energy blast but it never seemed to cure her of vertigo for some odd reason. Glancing to the side of her she saw Zetsumei sitting just a few feet away with Tessaiga next to him and Tokijin in his hand. In a move far too quick for someone just returning from unconsciousness; Kagome leapt at the dark demon, sending them both rolling across the ground.

Landing so that she was straddling Zetsumei's chest. Kagome held her hands up in front of his face and let them glow pink. "Drop the sword or die." She hissed as she brought her hands closer to his chest.

Zetsumei stared wide eyed at the girl for a split second as his mind attempted to catch up to the sudden attack of the recently unconscious girl. Quickly flipping over onto his side; he knocked the girl off his chest and jumped to his feet, never once releasing Tokijin.

Kagome grabbed Tessaiga from her crouched position and pointed it up at the demon holding her sword. "Release it now!"

Staring at her with pity in his eyes for the simple fact that she refused to see the truth as to his reasons for wanting Tokijin he shook his head. "I am sorry I can not relinquish this sword."

"You can and will!" She hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I can not." Were his last words before he vanished in a swirl of black fog.

Kagome pounded her fists into the dirt while holding Tessaiga. "Damnit... Damnit..." She turned her head up to the sky. "DAMNIT!"

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… such language." A dark voice sounded behind her.

Coming to her feet; Kagome spun around to face a creature she despised more than the one who just stole her sword. "Naraku" She said his name with so much venom that Naraku almost flinched.

xx

Sesshoumaru came upon the girl sitting on the boulder and just stood there; waiting. Waiting for her to acknowledge him as a proper bitch should to her master. Minutes ticked by and still she didn't acknowledge him, no glare over the shoulder, no tenseness of her shoulders, not even the slightest rise of her heartbeat. This would not do; it would not do at all.

Finally deciding to give into her just this once; he slowly walked around to stand in front of her so that she was forced to look at him. Upon seeing her face he realized why she didn't respond to his presence properly. It wasn't because she was asleep; but because she was lost in her own mind, so much so that he could feel her staring right through him.

Looking deep into her intensely focused eyes; he suddenly felt that he was going to lose her forever. Then his thoughts were confirmed as she whispered to herself just loud enough for him to barely catch it.

"I'm going home."

Those three little words didn't hold the feeling of just a short trip; nor did they hold the same feeling of a thing she called homesickness. No those words held the statement of finality, of a girl returning home to never return, of a girl who felt that she needed to be herself not what he wanted her to be and going home was the only way Kagome could truly be Kagome.

Kneeling down in front of her so that they were eye to eye he whispered three words of his own. They weren't the three words she longed to hear from him; being that he wasn't the kind of being to say those words, but the three he did speak held the same passion to them as the three he couldn't say. "Stay with me."

Kagome dropped her eyes from his. "I can't stay here. You want me to become something that I am not which means the real me is inadequate in your eyes and I can be nothing more than what I really am."

A hooked finger placed under her chin brought her deep browns up to meet his golden wheat eyes. "I do not wish you to be anything other than what you are." He placed a finger upon her lips when she slightly opened her mouth to speak. "I only wish you to be able to fight as a proper priestess warrior so that when the day comes for you to face your enemy you will be able to stand strong and tall against him and know that you can and will defeat him."

Kagome sighed and looked down. "I understand all that. I just need to know that you want me for the real me; whether I can fight like a warrior or not."

xx

Kiyoshi sat down on his knees and watched as the elderly woman slowly brought herself down to lotus position. The kit's sensitive hearing picked up the small sound of bones popping coming from the woman as she sat.

"You are not the only one who is searching." She stated just above a whisper.

The kit nodded his head and reached into his haori and pulled out the glass talisman that the monk had given him. The woman reached out and took the small metal triangle that had the oldest form of kanji written in the center. Placing her frail thumb on the single word in the center she closed her eyes.

"The one you seek still lives by only a single thread of life. Good seeks to capture his soul and evil seeks to set it free." Her head tilted slightly to the side. "Many seek this soul but only one has pure reasons for doing so. This person will fail if they do not align themselves with what they hate and fear."

Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows together trying to sort out who was good who was evil and who it was that his mother should truly align herself with.

The woman opened her eyes and stared hard at the kit. "Your mother must love what she fears, deny what she loves, and accept that which is truth. She can see the truth before her but is unable to embrace it for fear that it may be fallacy. You must find her and lead her to what she fears and help her to accept it."

'If only you knew my mother; you wouldn't say such things.' Kiyoshi thought cynically.

"Child I understand that this endeavor will be easier said than done but you must find her and lead her to what you know to be truth." She handed him back the talisman. "This will help guide her."

Kiyoshi took the talisman, rose to his feet, and looked down at her. "I will do my best to help her see the truth."

As he turned to leave the woman spoke up once more. "Beware of The child; he can not be destroyed by good of heart alone."

Glancing over his shoulder at the elderly woman he gave a curt nod and left the shack.

When the door behind shut behind the kit; a deep voice echoed through the house. "Very good, your reward shall be grand."

The woman looked over at the gold eyes in the darkened corner. "Hai; as will yours... as will yours."

xx

Zetsumei stood in the middle of the darkened cave staring at the suspended being in white. "Awaken Lord of the West." He ordered as he stepped closer to the silver being.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared blankly at the roof of the cavern.

"You will tell me how to defeat the one who has caused you to be placed here."

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head to face the being off to his side. "The evil." He rasped out as he began. "Must be severed from her completely."

Zetsumei rubbed his chin in thought. "I am already aware of that. Tell me how to break the girl so that she may see the truth."

Pink lips pulled into a small smirk. The demon lord knew how stubborn the girl could be and how infuriating it was trying to get her to understand what is trying to be told to her. "She must see with her own eyes."

Zetsumei curled his lip. "Damn the bitch to hell." He growled out. "The girl sees only what she wants to see and nothing more; no matter what is said to her."

Sesshoumaru held his hand out and opened his palm.

Zetsumei looked down at the tear drop shaped stone in the demon lord's hand and grabbed the small stone. "So; you have seen her then." He stated as he held it up in front of his eyes.

"It is the key." Sesshoumaru stated then closed his eyes returning to the darkness that bound him.

"Hmm... perhaps now she will see the truth." Zetsumei stated as he vanished in a swirl of black.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome stared hard at Naraku while pointing Tessaiga at him. She was angry beyond all sanity and desperately needed something or more precisely someone to release her fury upon; and who better than the second most vile creature alive. Normally she would engage him in some sort of back and forth; such as… 'You will die today.' Then he would respond with something like. 'Do you truly believe that you have the power to destroy me?' And on and on it would go until she would attack but not today.

No, today was the day that her enemy had finally acquired what he had for so long sought… Tokijin. The Kami only knew what the dark demon was going to do with the sword and Kagome feared that the one she loved more than her own life was going to fall upon the blade of his own sword.

Naraku stood there feeling the aura of the miko blazing around him and knew that his enemy was not one to be toyed with today. He had felt rage from her before but never had he felt anything as hard and dark as this come from the girl.

Kagome dug her foot into the dirt and began running towards her enemy with Tessaiga pointed straight out in front of her and unsheathing her miko sword. "Your end comes now." She hissed as her miko sword began to glow pink with its purification powers.

Naraku shot out tentacle after tentacle at the girl but was sent into a fury as each one was disintegrated by the pink purification surrounding the girl.

Kagome launched herself at the dark being; crossing her blades over one another then pulling them apart as they made contact with Naraku's mid section.

Hissing in pain Naraku fell to one knee and surrounded himself with his miasma in order to distract the miko so that he could attack. To his utter rage his dark poison didn't even phase the wench; he could see her cutting through his black poison coming at him like a pink nightmare.

Kagome felt the steel of Tessaiga sink deep into the dark hanyou's hard flesh; that was followed by the sound of flesh cracking and turning to ash as her miko sword found its place deep within Naraku's stomach. Riding on her rage she increased the purification power flowing through the sword ten fold.

An evil grin made its way across her lips as Naraku's body began to fall into nothingness. Red eyes widened in shock that this female was able to best him and that his demise was imminent. "Girl I curse you to hell." Naraku hissed with his last breath.

Kagome snorted at the slowly disappearing hanyou. "I'm already in hell." She turned one her heel and walked away not once looking back to make sure that the hanyou had actually vanished.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony staring deep into the night; not seeing anything but the vast darkness of the night and feeling the utter loneliness that captured his soul. Never in his long years had he ever thought that he would feel this way. As much as he was loathed to admit it; this was his fault. He just had to push her just that much harder to become… what? A warrior that was worthy to stand at his side? He didn't need any of those; he had an army of warriors that would fight and die at his command.

No making her into a warrior wasn't what he really wanted. He just wanted her by his side to stand tall as the Lady of the West and to surround him in the warmth of her innocent smile. He didn't know what it was to love someone, or to need someone, or to just want them for them; but she showed him what all those things were and he found that they were things that he liked and especially liked them with her.

Yet now she was gone, far out of his reach, to the one place his hand could not control… the future. The tears that fell from her eyes haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Seeing her standing at the well waiting for him to find her; just so she could say the words he never wanted to hear.

_"My heart will always long for you; but my soul can't be with you. I am nothing more than what I am..." Her broken browns turned their hurt upon him; searing his soul with the pain he saw deep within those chocolate depths. "Maybe one day you will find someone to accept for who they really are and love them for it." She turned back to the well. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru." And with those two words she disappeared before he could make a move to stop her._

He did attempt to follow her but found that the well wouldn't accept him; but he did know of one other who it would. His hanyou sibling was the only other being that could pass through the well and would do so to retrieve his property… no not property; she was his miko and always would be. Yet to ask the hanyou to retrieve the girl was beneath him; however if the hanyou refused him he would finally do the one thing he held back from doing for so long… kill the whelp.

Sesshoumaru watched as a ball of light shot across the sky. The hanyou failed in retrieving the girl; as a matter of fact the whelp came back on the brink of death with all the sittings that the girl had given him in order to force him to return to his own time.

When he had returned home minus his miko he had to face the wrath of his young ward. Her tears at the loss of her mother like figure tore at his very being; yet he couldn't find it in himself to comfort the little girl. The best he could do was to attempt to explain to her that sometimes people left and never returned and that tears wouldn't bring them back; no matter how many tears fell for them.

Rin looked at him with such anger that for a moment he was proud that the little girl could hold such a strong emotion within her small body. That is until the little girl informed him of who her anger was for. It was all for him and his inability to keep the miko from leaving. The little girl swore that she would not speak to him again until Kagome returned; and so far she had kept to her word, as so far as the better part of a day anyway. He was certain that the little girl would hold out for maybe a short time in the morning but by high sun she would be back to her normal chattering self.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked into his empty room; he had to find a way to bring the girl back to him, he wanted her… no he needed her and would have her where she belonged. At his side as a proper lady should be.

Leaping into the air he headed for the village that Inuyasha called home; he had a plan to bring his bitch back and the half-breed was the key instrument in doing so.

xx

Hekireki cam trotting up to Kagome and nudged her in the back. Kagome waved the horse off. "Not now." This had to be one of the worst days of her life. Yet on the plus side Naraku was finally gone for good; or so she figured.

Right now she was more concerned with Zetsumei and what he planned on doing now that he had Tokijin in his grasp. She knew enough that he wanted the dark sword in order to destroy someone; but who and why? Something deep within her soul told her that Zetsumei was seeking out Sesshoumaru as much as she was so that he could destroy him and obtain his soul to become complete. That was one thing that she could never let happen even if it cost her her own life.

Kagome halted in her tracks as she felt an unfamiliar aura surrounding her. It held no malice or discontent as most auras that she felt did. No this one felt as if it were at complete and utter peace; as if it was there to help her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She questioned before the hazy vision of a monk appeared before her.

"My child; I come with a message." The monk slowly became solid before her wearing the red robe with the white tie low around his waist holding his robe closed. "I come to tell you that you must make haste to the Altai Mountains. The evil is close to the one you seek and will surely destroy what is left of his soul."

Kagome glared at the monk. "I am well aware that Zetsumei is on his way to destroy him."

"Zetsumei is not who I speak of. The one who seeks the lord's death followed Zetsumei to where he sleeps. Please miko you make hast to the mountains as soon as possible for I fear that if The child obtains his goal the world will be plunged into utter chaos and all those that dare to stand against The child will pay with their life."

"The child?" Kagome whispered then looked hard at the monk. "I knew he wasn't what he pretended to be. I should have killed him when I had the chance." She hissed.

The monk nodded. "There is more. It concerns your kit."

Kagome gritted her teeth together as overwhelming anger pulsed through her veins. Why was everyone out to get everyone she had ever loved? "Tell me about my kit."

"He has found the one you seek and has the power to awaken him; however the talisman that he acquired to raise the demon lord from his slumber will suppress his soul; making him nothing more than a shell of his former self." The monk pulled a small vile out of his haori sleeve. "Here this will help you see truth from lies, friend from foe, and life from death."

Kagome took the vile from the monk. "Thank you." She said as she climbed upon Hekireki's back.

"Please hurry mistress. You know which way to go." He nodded at the horse getting a loud whinney in return. The horse kicked up its front legs then took off running as fast as it could go towards the North West; heading for Mongolia.

xx

Inuyasha clawed at the hand around his neck while gasping for air.

"Now you will return the bitch to me or I shall serve your innards to Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"But" Inuyasha gasped out.

"I do not want to hear your excuses." Sesshoumaru stated as he flung the hanyou towards the well.

Inuyasha brought himself up to his hands and knees. "I already told you that I can't go back. She sealed the well so that I couldn't pass."

Gold eyes narrowed in such a fashion that Inuyasha could easily foresee his own demise at the hand of his elder brother. He watched as Sesshoumaru stepped up to the well and glared down into the darkness then placed his hand on the well edge.

A spark erupted and Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back from the edge and held it up in front of his face. She was clever but not clever enough; he thought, then placed his hand on Tenseiga, withdrew it, and threw it down into the well. Blue sparks shot out of the opening then the well settled. Sesshoumaru turned towards the wide eyed hanyou. "Now retrieve that which is mine." He ordered in a voice that made Inuyasha's feet move whether he wanted them to or not.

Several long minutes later the well surrounded itself in blue light indicating the return of the hanyou; not only the hanyou but a screeching girl as well. Sesshoumaru heard her scream out 'SIT' and the trademarked sound of Inuyasha hitting the dirt. Sesshoumaru wondered for a moment how many sit commands the girl issued to keep the hanyou from bringing her back; and how the whelp managed to bring her back while she sat him. Waving the thought from his mind he leapt into the well wrapped his arm about her waist and leapt back out again.

Upon setting her down upon her feet; she turned to him eyes blazing. "How dare you!" She stepped up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "How dare you force him..." She pointed her jabbing finger at the bruised and beaten hanyou that was climbing over the well edge. "To bring me back."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and stared hard at her. "You belong here." He stated plainly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "No I do not; especially when I am not accepted for who I am!"

xx

Iyakon stood on the edge of the large lake glowering at the fox across from him. "Relinquish the talisman to me." He hissed

"Iie, I will give you nothing but your death." Kiyoshi hissed as he drew his sword.

Iyakon held his hand up in front of his face and formed it into a sickle. "You will die." Just as he began to launch himself at the fox; another being appeared and locked his sword with the deadly hand.

"Kit; you must make haste to your mother and do not use the talisman." Zetsumei growled as he dodged the sickle arm of the boy.

"But..." Kiyoshi started.

"Just do as you are told!" Zetsumei bellowed as he slashed at Iyakon's stomach. "Now go!"

Kiyoshi watched the two combatants for a few seconds trying to understand what was going on. He shook his head when he saw the dark male glaring at him. "I don't know where she is."

"South..." Metal sounded against bone as he blocked a slash of the sickle. "About two days North of Wuhan."

He gave a curt nod towards the dark being and took off running; using his demon speed to quickly make haste to his mother.

"You fool!" Iyakon growled. "You will kill us both."

Zetsumei snorted. "Perhaps; perhaps not. You know nothing of what I know and where you will die; I will live."

xx

Kagome stared hard at the demon lord in front of her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her calmly, reached down, unsheathed Tenseiga and held it out to her.

Kagome looked at the sword with her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Take it."

She reached out and took the heavy sword and when her fingers locked around the hilt of the sword she felt a small bump almost like a defect in the handle. She looked down at the bump then turned her shock filled eyes up to the demon. "You kept it." She whispered in shock.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "So I will always know that there is someone who cares enough for me to grieve for what I will not." He raised his finger and slid it across the small stone. "To remember." He stated softly as he let his finger glow green in order to remove the stone.

Kagome placed her hand upon his; stopping him. "No." She looked back up at him. "It is for you."

Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes. "I do not want the tear; I want the soul that shed it for me. Without one I do not want the other."

Tears welled up in her brown eyes and spilled over. The sword fell to her feet as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You really want me and nothing but me?"

"Hai" He answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist; pulling her close.

Kagome knew the words he wanted to say but was unable to, yet she still needed to hear them none-the-less. "Tell me." She whispered to his ear.

Sesshoumaru held her tight and nuzzled her ear with his nose; trying to find the words she wanted to hear and only came up with. "You will come home with me?" He was received with a small giggle.

Sure those weren't exactly the words she was looking for; but she also knew that when he asked a question, every ounce of feeling within his body was placed into that question. "I suppose that's as close as I'm going to get; especially from the likes of you." She stated then pressed her lips to his.

xx

Kagome pulled Hekireki to a halt and stared ahead at the small city of Xi'an; men were screaming and attempting to defend their city, women and children were fleeing from the area, and hordes of men were plowing into the city on horse back. She had no idea that small civil wars were still happening, but then again she hadn't been exactly keeping up on current events.

"We'll go around." She said to the horse with a pat on his neck; this wasn't any of her business and she certainly did not want to get involved. She had somewhere to go and no time to waste in getting there. Pulling the reigns of the horse to the left she trotted off with every intention of going around in order to get to LAN Zhou to cross the Yellow River to Xining.

However; as much as she wanted to stay out of a battle that wasn't her fight, she was spurred into action when she saw two young children running from the town with a large sword wielding man chasing after them. She sat upon her horse, withdrew Tessaiga, transforming it into its larger blade and as soon as The children ran past her she turned Hekireki towards the man and began running towards him.

The man tired but failed to block the attack and was subsequently unburdened with the weight of his head. Kagome looked back and curled her lip in disgust; granted she had killed before, but never once had she decapitated a being and it was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

She shook her head and turned to continue her journey; when she was halted by the two children she had saved.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you." The girl cried to her.

"Yes you saved us." The boy said with a small nod of his head.

Kagome returned the nod. "You should find somewhere to hide until this is all over." She ordered to The children.

"It will never be over." The boy of about eleven who was covered in dirt and ash responded with defeat in his voice. "Lord Takai wants to control all of China and will continue to devastate all beings until all bow to him." He sighed sadly and waved his hand towards the body of the dead man some feet away from them. "You have killed his son and now he will surely seek retribution for his death." He again pointed to the body.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Damn" She hissed to herself; instead of helping she had managed to make things worse for these people. She didn't have time for this but she couldn't very well let these people suffer for her actions.

She looked down at the two children. "Where is this lord?"

"His palace resides in Beijing but I do not know if he is there or not."

Kagome looked over at the town then back at the two children. "Find somewhere safe to hide and someone will fetch you when all is clear." She stated with so much authority that the two children didn't even nod or respond; they just took off running towards the hills surrounding the town. "Damn it! I don't need this!" She hissed to herself.

"Who ever does?"

Kagome spun on her heel at the sound of her kit's voice. "Kiyoshi? What are you doing here?" She growled at him.

"Nice to see you too." He responded sarcastically.

"I thought I told you to go home." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Kiyoshi stared hard at her. "You did." He waved his hand in the air. "And when have I ever done what you have told me to do?" He pulled the talisman from his red haori. "It's a good thing I don't listen to you." He held it out to her. "This was given to me. I was told to give it to you."

Kagome took it from him and looked at it. "Who did you get it from and who told you to give it to me?" She questioned as she pulled Tenseiga from her hip.

"I acquired it from an old monk; although I don't think it was actually a monk. I believe someone was impersonating him or he was working for someone." He jabbed his fingers through his red hair in agitation knowing what his mother would do were he to tell her who told him to give it to her; so he decided to lie... sorta. "I don't know the name of the man who told me to give it to you but he told me not to use it."

Kagome stared hard at her kit trying to discern if there was something he wasn't telling her. "Are you lying to me?" She looked at his fidgeting hands; a thing he picked up from her when she would get nervous about something.

"In all honesty I can say I am not lying to you." He grinned a huge grin at her; baring his fangs and causing his emerald eyes to sparkle.

"But you aren't telling me the whole truth either." She stated with her most authoritative motherly voice.

He again ran his fingers through his hair. "Well... no... But it's enough of the truth that what I'm not telling you doesn't matter."

Kagome grunted at him. She knew that what ever he was hiding probably wasn't all that important; she knew her kit like the back of her hand and if he said it wasn't important then it probably wasn't. "Fine." She said as she laid the talisman on the ground and held Tenseiga above her head. Before she brought it down she looked up at the fox demon. "You might want to shield your eyes." She stated then brought the sword down; shattering the glass talisman.

A blinding white light erupted from the shattered pieces; swirling then shooting off like a rocket towards the North.

Kiyoshi removed his arm from his eyes and looked at his mother. "What was that?"

She sighed. "It was part of his soul."

The fox stared wide eyed in the direction the white light vanished in. "How'd you know?"

Kagome turned her head to look at the fox. "Because of this." She bent down and pushed the pieces of crystal and metal around until she came across a flat crystal that held a sakura blossom in the center. Holding it up in front of him she eyed it sadly. "He gave this to me the day of our mating." She sighed sadly as that tightening in her chest at the thought of him clenched at her soul. "Had the talisman touched him it would have sealed his soul within the amulet; giving who ever held the talisman the power to do with his soul as they pleased."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. He almost killed what would soon be his father; in a sense, once he was returned to his former glory that is.

Kagome placed the charm inside her kimono in the secret pocket next to her heart. She stared at the ground with lonely eyes remembering the day of their mating.

"Um..." Kiyoshi began as he unsheathed his sword. "Mother... Perhaps it would be best to get lost in memories another time. It seems as if we have company."

Kagome turned to see about twenty men coming towards them; yelling, waving swords, and pointing at the body of the dead man some feet away from where she was standing.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshoumaru reached down and grabbed his sword from the ground; placing it back at his hip then wrapped his arm around the girl. "Let us return home." He stated as he squeezed her tight against him.

"Hold on." She stated as she removed herself from his hold upon her then turned to a glowering Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha." She said as she stepped up to him.

"Keh" He answered while crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head up to the sky.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you next month?" She questioned and felt a small nod against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good" She placed a light kiss on his cheek and released him. She turned to Sesshoumaru and saw his gold eyes narrowed and giggled at him. "Oh stop." She ordered with a huge grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "I do not approve." He almost growled out.

She snorted at him then got on her toes and placed her lips to his ear. "So; he's still my friend and hardly a threat to you." She whispered then nipped at the lobe.

A growl erupted from his chest as he continued to exchange death glares with his sibling. He pulled her close to him in a protective manner; letting the hanyou know that if he ever touches the girl again he will remove his head from his body.

Inuyasha curled his lip at his brother and made a rather foul finger gesture at him.

"That'll do." Kagome hissed when she felt Sesshoumaru tense up against her and his growling increase in volume. "See ya Inuyasha." She chirped. "Now come you overgrown puppy; take me home."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and curled his lip at the insult. "You will be punished when we return."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "So long as it doesn't involve me stalking through a forest or wielding a sword then you can punish me however you wish." She then smirked evilly at him. "Although should you punish me you will pay." She reached around him and gripped his fleshy cheek and gave them a good squeeze.

Again he growled at her as he looked down into her face.

"Oh and there are going to be a few things that need to change when we get back home but we will discuss that when we return." She stated with a huge smile on her face. "Now let's go." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

He was suddenly having second thoughts; the girl was making threats and orders and they hadn't even left the area. Perhaps he should just kill her and not worry about changes and such. No, he wouldn't do that; he would miss her and the chaos she has made of his life. He couldn't wait until next month when he would show the girl who the true master really was.

xx

"Son of a bitch!" Kagome hissed as sheathed Tenseiga and drew Tessaiga and her miko sword.

"What's the matter ma; can't handle this many?" Kiyoshi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Kagome grunted at him. "Please; they are hardly a threat. I just don't want to be delayed any longer than I have to be."

"Hmm... perhaps you shouldn't have killed that guy." He responded with a quick nod towards the dead man; then raised his sword to block the swing of an attacking sword.

Tessaiga slashed upwards easily slicing the chest open of the male soldier. "He was a waste upon this land." She responded as she spun on her foot easily slashing open another enemy with her miko sword. "Besides what kind of a man attacks children?"

Kiyoshi ran his sword through the man behind him as he rammed his claws into the throat of the man in front of him. "Well from the looks of it and from how hard they are fighting he must have been someone important." He stated as he ducked the sword swinging at his head.

"Oh he was..." She grunted as a fist made contact to the center of her back. Spinning around she crossed her swords and uncrossed them across the man's chest. "The son of some overlord or something."

"Ahh..." Kiyoshi started as he leapt over the two males in front of him. "That would explain that." He gave a quick jerk of his head towards an advancing army coming from the East then easily gutted one of the soldiers.

Kagome looked over at the army of about two hundred or so. She worked her way over to the edge of the battle, raised Tessaiga over her left shoulder, and swung her arm forward sending a wave of yellow energy towards the advancing men and before the energy could make it to them; she flung her right arm from right to left sending a second wave of yellow energy behind the first one. _'Eat your heart out Inuyasha.'_ She thought smugly; the hanyou was never able to do that.

"Way to go ma!" Kiyoshi yelled as he flung his sword into the back of the man who was about to run his mother through.

Off in the distance the screams of pain and death echoed across the valley while the two continued to fight against the now ten or so men. "I'm getting really tired of this." Kagome hissed as she spun in a circle slashing her two swords at the men surrounding her.

"Tell me about it." Kiyoshi responded as he used his claws to cut his enemies down. "But we only have about six more to go."

"Not quite." She responded as she sheathed her miko sword. "Apparently some managed to survive the wind scar or there were more behind the fist wave of bastards."

"Well shit ma; why don't you just use Meidou Zangetsuha and send them to the after life?" Kiyoshi responded as he retrieved his sword and slashed at the three men in front of him.

"First off..." Metal sounded against metal as she blocked the sword coming down at her. "They are too far away for me to use it and secondly I have never used it successfully before and almost went to the afterlife myself when I tried to use it; and you will not use such language." She growled.

"Sorry." He answered in an almost childish fashion with a slight drop of his head. "But we need to do something; we can't keep fighting like this forever." He cut his eyes over to the remainder of the army that was coming towards them. "Hey do you think that that's their leader over there... the demon at the front of the line."

"A demon?" Kagome questioned as she turned her head in the direction Kiyoshi was looking. As soon as she laid her eyes on the being she narrowed them to dangerous little slits. "What the hell is he doing with filth like these?" She questioned with an edge to her voice.

Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulder as he finished off the last man with a quick slice to his throat. "Maybe he's been brainwashed or something." He moved to stand next to her. "You know we haven't seen him since the seventeenth century."

Kagome sighed a deep sigh. "Should I kill him?"

Kiyoshi rubbed his chin with his hand. "Well before that perhaps we should see what he's doing with the wrong side. Then if you don't like his answer you can kill him and we'll spend the next days fighting his army and being delayed longer."

"Humph... He was never one to make the right decisions. I suppose I could give him an ultimatum and if he refuses I'll just purify him straight to hell." Another deep sigh escaped her throat.

They stood there as the army advanced on them and came to a halt in front of them. The air was filled with anticipating tension as Kagome and the head of the army stared each other down; until she broke the silence. "Should I just purify you now or are you going to give me a good reason not to with your explanation as to why you are leading filth such as this?" She waved her hand towards the army.

Blue eyes sparkled as they looked down at the girl. "You wouldn't really purify me would you?"

"If you are the source of evil such as that..." She pointed towards the burning village with people running around. "I would."

The being atop the horse looked down at her then dismounted. "I think we are even; you obliterated more than half my army."

"I would hardly call it even. Especially with your guards killing children." Kagome stated with an edge to her voice.

"Um... I think you better explain and it better be a good answer; she isn't one to waste time with words, as I'm sure your well of." Kiyoshi threw in.

The being nodded in agreement. "Come on Kagome; you know I would never tell anyone to harm a child."

Black eyes narrowed. "You have aligned yourself with evil and this will not be tolerated."

"What are you going to do about it? Purify me because you don't like my new friends?" He shook his head causing his jet black hair to swing around his shoulders.

"No not because of your friends." She started with a wave of her hand towards his army. "But because you have made decisions that cost innocents their lives."

"I'm not the one who makes the decisions; I just follow orders." He responded with a curt nod of his head.

"My how we have fallen from grace." Kiyoshi threw in. "Going from being a prince to a common thug."

The demon narrowed his eye dangerously at the fox. "Watch your tongue fox or I will cut it from your head."

In a flash of steel Kagome had her miko sword pressed up against the demon's neck. "You touch him and you will find yourself as a pile of ash before you can reach for your sword." She hissed. "We have been friends for a long time but do not cross me Koga."

"Our friendship died the day you killed my son." He snapped back.

Kagome pulled her lips into an evil smirk. "You son..." She sneered. "Was a menace; going from village to village raping women. I did him and the rest of the world a favor."

Koga curled his lip and snarled at her. "That did not give you the right to take his life."

"Mom was well within her rights to remove that heathen's life from his body the day he attacked her." Kiyoshi bit out.

"Kiyoshi." Kagome hissed.

Koga looked at them angrily. "My son would never do such a thing." He growled. "You..." He pointed at Kagome. "Were just angry because he wouldn't give you the attention you desired from him."

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to respond; Koga fell to a heap at her feet. She cut her eyes hard over to her kit.

"What?" He asked in his most innocent voice with eyes wide. "He was asking for it." He jerked his sword from Koga's stomach. "Besides; it's not like he's going to die." He said with disappointment in his voice. "That's the problem with demons; not so easy to kill."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the fox. She always found it difficult to keep herself in her cold demeanor when she spent time around Kiyoshi. He just had a way with words that even though he was speaking seriously it had a comical edge to it. "So Koga do I kill you and your pathetic army now; or..." She trailed off as a burst of black energy exploded across the field from them.

Zetsumei raised Tokijin and slashed down at the demon child. Iyakon barely avoided being cut down by the dark sword. He was badly injured and had to get away from the dark demon as soon as possible. His multi colored eyes cut over to where the girl was standing and his lips pulled into an evil smirk. She would make a perfect distraction in order for him to get away.

Digging his feet into the dirt he launched himself towards her; raising his sickle arm to strike her down.

Kagome stared hard at the creature coming towards her and slowly withdrew her miko sword then shot off towards him.

"Damn!" Zetsumei hissed as he chased after The child.

Kagome and Iyakon collided; clashing energy against energy. "You would kill a child?" Iyakon hissed as he twisted his arm unlocking it from her sword.

"You are no child." She bit back as she sent a bolt of purifying energy towards the demon child.

Iyakon dodged the energy just in time to get slashed across the back by Tokijin as Zetsumei came flying upon him. Iyakon spun and slashed Zetsumei across the stomach opening a fatal wound upon the dark demon.

"Shit!" Kiyoshi hissed as he shot over to where the three were battling.

Koga pulled himself to his feet while clutching at his stomach. He was going to kill the fox and was going to do so now. Withdrawing his sword he used his youkai speed to chase the fox demon down and easily caught up to the kitsune.

Kiyoshi spun around just in time to block the attack from the ookami.

"Kit you will die." Koga growled as he leaned in against the fox; locking swords together.

"Some other time. I've got more important things to deal with." Kiyoshi bit out as he shoved back against Koga and sent him sprawling across the ground. He then turned to help his mother against The child youkai who had fully transformed into his true form.

Zetsumei grunted against the pain to his midsection and attempted to enter the fray in order to cut The child down; when his eyes caught a movement from behind the fox. Sheathing Tokijin he withdrew his other sword and flung it like a javelin landing it in the neck of the ookami. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else in the world it was beings that snuck up and attacked someone from behind. It was the most dishonorable thing a creature could do to another. If you had to sneak up on someone then you deserved to die; since they obviously weren't powerful enough to face their foe face to face.

Kiyoshi turned just in enough time to see a sword imbed itself in Koga's neck; he then turned to see Zetsumei fall to his knees, clutching at his stomach. Looking over at his mother; he could easily see that the battle between her and The child was about to come to an end, since The child was looking for an escape. Turning he shot over to Zetsumei and kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Red eyes looked up into the emerald of the fox. "I have seen better days."

Kiyoshi pulled some herbs from the pouch at his side. "Here take these; they will help you heal quicker."

Zetsumei narrowed his eyes at the fox. "Why do you help me? I am your enemy."

A single red eyebrow cocked and his green eyes sparkled. "Are you really?" He ran his claws across his chin. "Let's just say that some days ago I had a rather interesting encounter and during this encounter I found myself enlightened as to what the truth really is."

Zetsumei fingered Tokijin and narrowed his eyes at the kitsune.

Kiyoshi gave a small laugh. "Do not worry; I know that she can not know the truth just yet, she has to find it for herself."

Zetsumei grunted and took the herbs from the fox and then slowly rose to his feet. "Mind you pup; should you find the need to loosen your tongue I shall be forced to remove your life from your body."

A laugh tore from Kiyoshi's lips. "Trust me; after what I found out..." He stood and turned towards his mother. "Even the Kami of the underworld wouldn't be able to pull it out of me."

"And it better stay that way." Zetsumei growled then withdrew Tokijin.

"No need to be concerned; besides I can't wait to see the look on her face when this is all finally over and she realizes the truth. It will be well worth keeping the silence." He stated with a hard slap to the demon's shoulder.

Another grunt passed the dark being's lips as he glared at the fox. Turning he looked over at the army of the wolf demon as they advanced towards them. "Bastards" He hissed then released Sōryūha upon the army; decimating them.

Kiyoshi looked over at the demon and gave him a curt nod. "Perhaps you should leave; you're in no position to fight ma and she looks like she's about to wrap it up."

Zetsumei returned the nod and let his darkness surround him and vanished from sight.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome paced... sort of. She looked down at her kimono and cursed the inventor of the dreadful outfit. "How did females walk in these things?" She hissed to the empty room. Turning to the desk in the corner she stumbled over to it, picked up the small knife, and made quick work of the lower half of the kimono; cutting it apart just above her knees. "Better" She sighed then began to pace in earnest.

Sesshoumaru slid the door to his room open and upon the sight that greeted him; his eyes widened slightly and a silver eyebrow arced up. The girl was pacing, mumbling to herself, and half her kimono was missing. "What have you done with the rest of your clothing?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

Kagome spun around to face him and gasped at the site that greeted her. She had always only seen him in his traditional white haori and hakama; oh and of course his armor and Mokomoko-sama, but not today. No, today he was wearing a navy blue silk haori and hakama the same color as the crescent moon on his forehead; a silver sash wrapped around his waist twice, knotted in the front with the ends hanging to his knees. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail at his neck and tied with a silk silver tie. Then tied to his side were two swords but not Tenseiga and Tokijin; no, he had the ceremonial swords of gold and silver, the swords that had been passed down from first male to first male for centuries in the house of Inu no Taishou.

The only flaw she could see with him was his missing left arm and desperately wished she had the ability to return it to him. He had told her not to worry about it for one day it would return. She looked over at his right hand and from his closed hand a thin silver chain dangled.

Shaking her head slightly she pulled her senses back together, held a finger up, and opened her mouth then suddenly she snapped it shut and went back to her pacing and mumbling.

Sesshoumaru watched her make a few turns in her back and forth path then stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What troubles you?"

Kagome stared straight ahead and sighed deeply. "Well it's just that..." She trailed off.

"You are nervous about our mating." He stated with a rub of his cheek to hers.

She lightly shook her head. "No, that's not it." Another deep sigh expanded her chest. "It's just that after all this time I never really thought about our mating. I suppose I just never thought the day would come." She turned in his arm to face him placing one hand on his side, the other on his cheek, and looked deep into his golden eyes. "Now that I have really seriously thought about it..." She sighed deeply again. "I just don't get it." She caressed his cheek; following the stripes on his cheek down to his lips where she ran her thumb across his bottom lip.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent knowing that the only thing that could crush him was if she said that she didn't want anything to do with him and with the way she was touching him he knew she wasn't planning on doing that. He was certain that it was her nerves that were causing her to behave this way.

"I mean I am a human and you are a youkai. I come from the future and to me you come from the far past. I'm a miko designed to kill beings such as yourself and you're a warrior of great strength. How is this going to work out?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked over her head and held her tight against him. "Do not worry; we have survived up to now and will continue to do so."

"I know that, but what are you going to do when I get old and haggard then die?" She turned her face up pressing her chin into his chest. "Won't it bother you that you're young and youthful and I'm on the verge of death?"

If he were one to laugh he would have but her words did bring a smile to his lips. "Iie, you do not have to worry about growing old." He looked down at her locking his eyes with hers. "I have told you that once I take you as mate our life spans will be equal; unless one of us should be killed." Leaning down he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Do not worry about such trivial issues such as this. Today is the day of our mating."

She sighed and nodded her head then another thought struck her. "But..."

"Iie, no more of your wandering thoughts." He stated as he stepped away from her. "Now you shall prepare for the ceremony." He held his hand out to her in order to give her what he held in his hand.

Kagome opened her hand to him and looked up at him with wide eyes when she saw what he dropped in her palm. "It's beautiful." She whispered; afraid if she spoke too loud it would shatter in her hand. The clear crystal was thin like glass and in the center was a small sakura blossom. She held it up in front of her eyes trying to determine if it was a real blossom or not; when he supplied an answer for her.

"The flower in the center is real. I do not know how it came to be; it is rumored that it has been passed down through the females of my ancestors since the first Inu no Taishou came into existence."

She looked up at him. "I can't take this."

"As my mate you will become an Inu no Taishou; therefore you will." He placed his hand upon her cheek. "I would not give this to you if I thought you to be unworthy of it."

"Thank you." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

Sesshoumaru thoroughly attacked her mouth with his tongue; exploring every inch of her hot wet cavern. He never tired of tasting her; she caused his body to tingle and tighten in ways he never imagined his body could and he couldn't wait to take her, making her his. For so long they only kissed, held each other, and made gentle caresses in passing; he wanted more from the girl and tonight was the night he was going to get everything he wanted from her.

Pulling away from her he looked her over and wanted to ravish her on the spot. Her skin was flushed making her glow and a light blush covered her cheeks. He gave himself a mental shake of the head. "Now you must ready for the ceremony."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled sweetly; she was about to drop a bomb on him and she was certain that he was not going to like it. "Well I would if I had something to wear."

"You do." He cut his eyes over to the silver and blue kimono lying across the bed then back at her and remembered that she had removed the bottom half of the kimono she was currently wearing then narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not think it."

Kagome waved her hand in the air. "I wasn't thinking of cutting that one apart."

"I know." He responded with a slight edge to his voice. "You will wear that one; it is only for a short time."

"But..." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "I can't walk in it." She eyed the kimono like it was a poisonous snake. "This one wasn't as nearly as tight as that one and every other step I took I almost fell on my face." She turned to look back up at him. "So unless you plan on carrying me; I am not wearing it."

Sesshoumaru looked her up and down. "Very well; I shall carry you."

Brown eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? I'm not going to let you carry me! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?"

"Miko; you will wear the kimono as tradition states." He ordered.

Kagome fidgeted her hands in front of her and stared innocently at him. "Well; can't we start a new tradition? Ya know new life; new tradition?"

"No" He walked over to the bed and picked up the kimono. "You will wear this and not dishonor this house."

"Please?" She whined knowing full well that she was in no way shape or form going to win this one.

"No" Was the growled response.

A defeated sigh escaped her throat. "Fine!" She bit out then snatched the kimono out of his hand. "If I have to wear it you have to be my dressing maid."

His lips pulled into a wicked smirk. "Very well." He reached down and pulled the sash from around her waist.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Don't get frisky." She untied the sash. "If I have to be tortured then so shall you." She dropped the sash to her feet then slowly let the kimono fall off her shoulders and stopped when it was to the point of baring her chest to him. She then turned her back to him and let it fall down even further stopping when she was about to bare her backside then looked over her shoulder at him wearing a wicked smile.

Sesshoumaru just stood there staring hard at her. She definitely was torturing him and he was going to make her pay when he ravished her until sunrise; she was not going to be able to walk for several days when he got through with her. He felt his groin tighten painfully when she turned slightly to the side; giving him the barest glimpse of her breast.

Kagome dropped her head and laughed when she heard the growl erupt from his throat. "Do not worry only a short time longer and all this..." She ran her hands down her front knowing that he could only see a hint of her naked self. "Will be yours." Again she laughed when his growl reverberated through the room; then just too really make him suffer, she did a quick spin, letting her kimono fall to the floor, and stepped behind the shoji screen that had a picture of Sesshoumaru's father in his true from upon it and began changing.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the screen trying to burn a hole through it so that he could see her completely bared to him. Just when he thought about melting the thing with his poison she stepped out from behind it then fell to the floor.

"See!" She growled as she attempted to pull herself back up.

He walked over to her and helped her to her feet then helped her over to the table that held the brushes and combs for her hair.

Reaching out; Kagome jerked a brush from the table and began viscously jerking it through her hair, while mumbling to herself.

Sesshoumaru watched her and caught a few words, such as inventor, bastard, and die. He then grabbed the brush from her hand. "Iie; you will not behave in such a manner." He stated with an edge to his voice and began to gently run the brush through her hair.

Several long moments and four arguments later; Kagome stood before her soon to be mate, hair pulled up the way HE wanted it, necklace around her neck, beads, combs and who knew what else was in her hair holding it all in place and she cursed the old traditional way of doing things. Her hair was pulled up so tight that she thought for sure that when and if she managed to get all the pins and such out of her hair her face was going to sag like an old woman's.

"Satisfied?" She hissed with a glare at him.

"Hai; now come let us go." He held his hand out to her and wrapped his long fingers around her hand when she slipped it into his hand.

Kagome took a long deep breath; this was it, they were finally going to be mated. Each time she stumbled he held her until she was able to get her feet back under her. She prayed to every Kami she could think of that when she walked out before the hundred some odd guest that she didn't fall flat on her face. She was thoroughly grateful that she didn't have to go down the steps to the courtyard; she couldn't imagine herself making it down the steps smoothly.

As they came to the door leading to the outside; Sesshoumaru halted and looked down at her.

She gave another deep nerve calming sigh. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." She answered as she looked up into his eyes. He nodded and slid the door open; revealing their guest standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at them in awe.

xx

"Kiyoshi! Did you let that bastard escape?"

Kiyoshi jabbed his claws though his hair in agitation. "Well... sorta."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her kit. "What do you mean sorta?"

"He was... well he was injured pretty badly and most likely won't survive his injuries anyway." He lightly laughed in nervousness. "Besides you always told me to never attack someone that can't fight back and..." He stared at her. "He did get rid of Koga's army for us."

Brown eyes stared hard into the emerald green of her kit's trying to sort out what exactly was going on with Zetsumei. This was the third time he has helped her and what kind of being helps their enemies? "Kiyoshi you will tell me what the hell is going on. I know you know." She bit out.

"Sorry ma can't do that." He stated with a smirk. "The truth will be known to you when the time is right and not a second before." He shook a finger in her face then took off running to the north.

"Damn it Kiyoshi! Get back here!" She yelled as she took off running after him. Hekireki came running up beside her and grabbing his reigns she pulled herself upon his back. "I'm going to kill that brat." She hissed to the horse getting a snort in response.


	22. Chapter 22

"Damn I could really use Tenseiga right about now." Zetsumei hissed as he placed the herbs Kiyoshi gave him in his mouth to chew them up before he put them against his injury.

_"Do not worry; your death has yet to be foretold."_

Zetsumei looked up at the being standing over him and snorted. "Be that as it may; does that mean I have to suffer like this?" He asked with a wave of his hand over his injury.

_"You chose this path and you must follow it to the end. The end will be here soon for she draws ever closer to her goal._

"Perhaps I should have just stayed where I was and avoided it altogether." He then hissed when the herbs made his wound sting. "So tell me; what am I supposed to do about the boy? The closer she gets the more dangerous he becomes."

_"The child is a threat but his end will come. He is fading with every step she takes and when the final confrontation comes he will fall as easily as his father."_

Zetsumei watched as the being placed his hand on his shoulder and healed his wounds; along with returning his left arm, then cut his eyes to the side when another being appeared.

_"He won't listen to me!"_ The being bit out_. "He's as stubborn as ever. I can't believe we have to go through all this shit for that bastard!"_ He huffed.

Zetsumei rolled his eyes and looked up at the larger being standing over him. "So what now?"

_"It is time to use the tear. Place it in the stone at the base of the mountain. When she comes upon it; that will bring forth the final confrontation between you, her, and The child."_ The being looked over at the other behind him. _"You both will assist her and make sure she is victorious."_ He looked back at Zetsumei. _"That will be the day you return to your rightful place and he shall awaken; whether he wants to or not."_

"What I don't understand..." Zetsumei started as he eyed his newly returned appendage; curling and uncurling his fingers in front of his face. "Is why he wants to stay lost in the darkness?"

_"He does it for her. He thinks he is saving her; when in reality he is causing her more harm than good. When all is done; he will have no choice in the matter."_ He gave the dark male a small nod then looked over at the gruff being with his arms crossed over his chest. _"It is time; you will return to her and lead her to her destination."_ He gave the being a pointed look. _"The kit knows the truth and you must make sure he keeps his silence lest you wish to see her destroy herself."_

A clawed hand waved in the air. _"Stupid girl."_ He stated as he vanished from sight.

Zetsumei looked up at the being towering over him. "I guess I better get going so I can get this crap over with." He said with a slight growl to his voice.

The large being looked down and him and sighed with a smile. _"The blood runs deep."_ He stated then began to vanish. _"Be strong; the end will soon come."_

Red eyes narrowed at the vanishing being. "It better be. I am getting really tired of playing this game of good versus evil." A chuckle sounded throughout the room as the voice faded with his final words.

_"Good and evil will forever be at war with each other. It is for those of us on the side of good to decide the outcome of each battle in the eternal struggle between two forces that can't exist without the other."_

Zetsumei gave a snort as he exited the cave. "Haven't even come to exist yet and already I'm exhausted." He stated before his darkness swirled around him; taking him to the base of the mountain.

xx

Kagome stared out over the heads of the hundreds of guests gathered in the courtyard and could feel the blood rushing to her head. Yep she was going to faint; right there in front of everyone before the ceremony had even begun. Oh the shame that was sure to follow.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and could see a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her brow as her skin began to pale. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and she had an iron tight grip on his hand. Leaning down next to her ear. "Miko calm yourself."

Kagome cut her eyes hard over to him and that was the biggest mistake she had ever made. The sudden movement caused the world around her to spin out of control before her eyes rolled back into her head and the strong hands of darkness took her to mate.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist before she could tumble down the stairs as gold eyes stared down at her relaxed face.

"Keh I knew she would do this." Inuyasha stated as he stared at his friend.

Sesshoumaru let off a growl of annoyance at his sibling as he picked the girl up. "When the girl awakens; the ceremony will be conducted in front of immediate friends and family, only then we will open the ceremonial feast at first moon light." Sesshoumaru ordered then he turned and carried his soon to be mate to his chambers.

He laid the girl on his bed, grabbed a cloth, and dipped it in the water basin on the corner table then brought it back to her, placing it on her forehead. He caressed her cheek and smiled lightly down at her. She was so strong and brave when it came to standing down a demon hell bent on killing her. However place her in front of hundreds of beings all staring at her and… His thoughts trailed off as a small moan passed her slightly parted lips.

Slowly Kagome fluttered her eyes open and stared blankly at the gold staring at her. "What happened?" She questioned but before he could answer she held her hand up. "No don't tell me. I'd rather not know." She groaned as she let her eyes fall back closed.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her and as much control as he had over himself there were times when he just had to be a little facetious and this was one of those times. "Perhaps you should have slept better the night before for you fell asleep right in the middle of the ceremony." He said with extra emphasis on the word fell.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and stared up at him with an angry glint in her brown eyes making them seem almost black. "That's not funny." She hissed.

Leaning down he lightly pressed his lips to hers then whispered against her them. "Worry not my little miko. We will finish the ceremony in my study with only your friends and my personal guards present."

Kagome smiled lightly up at him. "Thank you." She whispered as she slid her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru slid his arm around her back; pulling her up into a sitting position. "When you are ready we will gather in my study and complete the ceremony before retiring to the dining hall for the moon light feast."

Her brown eyes lightened as her lips pulled up into a large smile. "Just a few minutes and I will be ready." She said with a small nod.

He rose to his feet. "I shall gather those who are to bare witness to our union then I will come and retrieve you."

Kagome watched as he turned to go and smiled lovingly at his silk covered back. He was everything she had ever wanted in a male and he was what she always wished Inuyasha would be. Yet Inuyasha was too guarded to be anything other than what he was. As much as she loved the gruff hanyou; her love for him dwindled down from hopeful one day boyfriend to that of brotherly love.

She gave a small shake of her head ridding her of her meandering thoughts about her best friend and pulled herself off the bed in a vain attempt to get to the dressing table in order to freshen up only to find herself tripping over her own feet again and falling in a heap of blue silk to the unforgiving floor.

Rolling over onto her back she stared up at the ceiling. "You were never one much for grace Kagome Higurashi." She said with a wave of her hands through the air. Dropping her hands to the floor she decided that she would just maintain her position on the floor until Sesshoumaru returned to fetch her. Oh the sight she must make; dressed in her ceremonial kimono, laying on the floor, hair slightly mussed and giggling at the image of her being the lady of the two left feet.

Sesshoumaru slid the shoji door silently open to see his future mate laying in the middle of the floor giggling to herself. It didn't take a master of strategic planning to see that she attempted to get up on her own only to end up on the floor. As he moved to stand next to her she opened her mouth before he could say a single word.

"So Sesshoumaru do you think your subjects will respect their new lady of the two left feet?" She waved her hand in the air. "No I think a better title would be lady who is perpetually falling on her face."

He leaned down and lifted her back to her feet pulling her against him. "Iie miko; they will find you as worthy of them as I do." He placed a light kiss upon her forehead. "Now let us go to the study." He said as he released her and held his arm out to her.

Kagome stared up at him. "I'm not too mussed up from all the falling I've done… am I?" She asked as she placed her hand to her hair; trying to feel if anything came loose.

He leaned down next to her ear. "Iie." He whispered with heavy breath and a small nip to her lobe. "Now come." He then led her out of the room and down the hall to the study where her friends were waiting.

Kagome stood there staring up at the large inu; getting lost in his golden depths as Miroku's words entered one ear and went right out the other. True she should be listening to her friend who she had to beg and plead with the demon lord to allow to perform the ceremony. To which after the threat of a subduing necklace of his very own did he finally give in to her request.

Sesshoumaru stared down at his soon to be mate waiting for her to acknowledge the hōshi and realized rather quickly that she was in no way paying attention to what the hōshi had said. "Miko." He said; jarring her out of her stupor.

Kagome let off a nervous giggle. "Um… Sorry." She said with a small blush across her cheeks as she looked at her friend. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at her friend blankly. "Uh…"

Miroku smirked at his long time friend. "Do you accept the promises as written by your lord and master Sesshoumaru?" He asked again with a nod of encouragement to his friend.

Her blush deepened as she turned her head to the demon lord. "As he accepts mine." She responded not even sure if that was supposed to be the answer. She practiced and practiced for this and suddenly forgot how this whole thing was suppose to go. She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Is that right?" She whispered nervously.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond Miroku answered her. "That works for me." He said with a small chuckle.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the hōshi and slightly narrowed his eyes. This was not how it was suppose to go at all and as a traditionalist he was going to have it his way. "Iie; you will do this properly." He ordered with a slight growl to his voice.

Miroku cleared his throat as a small blush crossed his cheeks from the quieted laughter from those who called themselves his friends. "Ah, yes… very well." He kept his eyes locked with the demon lord's. "Do you accept the rights as protector and companion as written by the miko Kagome?"

"As she accepts mine." Sesshoumaru responded as he turned to look at the girl.

Miroku grabbed the silver dagger from the small table to his right and held it out in front of him. "Blood by blood shall seal this agreement." He said as Kagome and Sesshoumaru held their hands out to the hōshi; baring their wrists to him. With one quick swipe of the sharp knife Miroku slit open both their wrists. When he heard his friend gasp; he felt bad about causing her harm but it was part of the ceremony and she knew what to expect ahead of time. "I now bind you as friends, lovers, and eternal mates." He stated as he took a white silk scarf and bound their bleeding wrists together.

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of her mate and smiled shyly at him as her blush returned in full force at what was about to happen and in front of everybody in the room.

Sesshoumaru leaned down next to her ear. "Take a deep breath and relax." He whispered and smiled inwardly as she did as she was told.

Kagome closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, trying desperately to calm her nerves as she felt Sango yank her kimono open. She didn't open it far enough to bare everything she had from the waist up. However it was enough to make her very self conscious of all the eyes upon her and to think she was supposed to do this in front of hundreds of beings. Her embarrassment gave way to a whimper of pain when Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into her shoulder releasing his jaki into her body.

He slowly pulled his fangs from her shoulder and sensuously licked over the two puncture marks causing a smirk to pull on his lips as she shivered. Oh he couldn't wait for this to be all over so that he could finally take her and make her his completely.

"It is done." Miroku announced to the small gathering of witnesses.

Sango pulled her kimono closed and smiled brightly at her. "Congratulations my sister." She said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome whispered as she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

With their wrists still bound the party escorted the two to the lord's bed chambers so that they could consummate their union.

xx

Zetsumei stared at the large rock as it sparked and pulsed from the teardrop stone being placed upon it. He looked out to the horizon and smirked. "By the first ray of light seven days time it shall begin." He stated to himself.

"Iie; it will end."

Zetsumei spun around at the suddenness of the voice from behind him. His crimson eyes stared at the being torn somewhere between shock and relief. "How?" He questioned when he regained his voice.

The being gave a small nod towards the pulsing rock.

"I wasn't expecting this." Zetsumei stated with a drag of his claw across his chin.

"The bonds she has created run deep. I will not leave her to fight this fight alone."

"I see." Zetsumei started as he locked his eyes with the being in front of him. "Perhaps you can tell me how it is you are here? Shouldn't you be dead and been so for hundreds of years?"

Lips pulled into a wicked smile. "Hai; but a certain inu we both know kept me sealed away until it was time for me to return and help my friend one last time." The being's lips grew into a deep wicked grin. "Besides I want to see what has become of a certain hentai hōshi."

Zetsumei stared at the female for a moment then threw his head back and let off a deep chested laugh. "Taijiya I believe you will be pleasantly surprised at your hōshi's fate."

xx

Hekireki pounded his hooves hard into the dirt as he followed as fast as he possibly could after the fox demon. "If you don't catch him I will turn you into dog food." Kagome hissed into his pointed ear.

The horse's eyes went wide as his pace quickened. "I'm going to kill that boy if it's the last thing I do." She ground out between her teeth.

Kiyoshi could hear his mother coming up on him fast upon that poor horse. He was certain she would run the poor creature to death if she had to in order to catch him. "I suppose there's no help for it." He stated to himself as he came to a grinding halt.

As he watched his mother coming upon him in the distance; he quickly spun around, unsheathing his sword, placing the tip against the neck of a seemingly transparent being. "Who are you?" Kiyoshi asked with narrowed eyes.

Deep amber eyes stared at the kit. "I suppose you're the runt's son." Inuyasha eyed the kit up and down. "You don't look any stronger than him." He gave a shrug of his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Kiyoshi questioned as he dropped his sword tip to the ground. He had heard his mother speak of the hanyou enough to know that gruff attitude.

"So you do know me." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest in the sleeves of his crimson haori. "Said you wouldn't; guess he will be handing over his suckers until he's reincarnated." Inuyasha stated with a smirk of victory on his lips.

Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows. "You are speaking of my father?" He questioned just above a whisper.

"Duh..." Inuyasha snorted. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Emerald locked with amber. "Father." Kiyoshi stated in a far away voice.

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental about it." Inuyasha snorted out. "He's just a twerp."

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak about my father like that." He hissed baring his fangs at the hanyou.

"Yea and what are you gonna do about it?" He cocked an eyebrow at the kit. "Kill me? Sorry to disappoint ya kid; I'm already dead." He stated with a wave of his hand in the air.

A growl tore from Kiyoshi's throat. "So say what you came here to say." He ordered while partly wishing he could run the hanyou through with his sword or at least cut his tongue from his large mouth.

"Keh whatever." Inuyasha stated as he turned his back on the fox. "I'm just here to make sure that you don't tell her anything she doesn't need to know."

Kiyoshi grunted. "I will only tell her enough to sate her. Besides the longer she spends arguing with me the longer it will take for us to get to our destination."

"Be sure that you don't." Inuyasha growled as he watched his friend come running towards them. "If she knows anything before she needs to know it; that bastard wins."

"I already know that!" Kiyoshi bit out. "I'm not stupid ya know."

"You're the runt's son." Inuyasha said telling the fox exactly what he thought with those words.

Kiyoshi narrowed his emerald eyes at the hanyou. "Watch what you say about my father." He hissed threateningly.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He stated with a laugh. "Remember; I'm already dead and you can't kill a dead person."

"Humph" Kiyoshi grunted. "Not good enough to be reincarnated?"

Inuyasha curled his lip at the fox. "Shut your mouth!"

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at the hanyou. "I don't have time to argue with you. Mom is pissed and closing in on me and unless you want to suffer her wrath I suggest you leave so that I can get her where she needs to go."

Inuyasha widened his eyes as the memories of all the _'sits'_ he suffered through in his life crashed headlong into him. "She can't do that to me can she? I'm dead."

"Well you know you're still wearing the necklace and if she puts her mind to it I'm sure she will find a way to activate it."

Inuyasha stepped away from the fox kit. "Keh!" He growled to cover his fear that Kagome may be able to sit the shit out of him. "Just keep your mouth shut fox." He ordered before he vanished from sight.

"KIYOSHI!"

The fox turned to see the angry female riding up on him and with a smirk he took off running putting some distance between him and his angry mother.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome stared up at the demon lord eyes wide and filled with worry. "Um…" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru palmed her cheek gently. "Do not worry." He stated calmly as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. "I'm not worried… I don't think." She started with her brows furrowed. "I feel more excited but nervous." She looked up at him. "It's a really bizarre combination and a most uncomfortable feeling."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the chuckle that threatened to escape. "Well I shall remedy that feeling." He whispered huskily before pressing his lips to hers. He hooked his claws into the obi around her waist and pulled it loose; letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. His lips moved from her mouth, across her jaw, and down her neck to her pulse point; where he sucked and nibbled until there was a small red mark.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously against all the fluttery feelings deep within her stomach. Her hands pulled his sash from his waist causing it and his two swords to fall to the floor with a loud clatter. Neither of them minded the noise as they were both too lost in the beginnings of this new turn in their relationship.

It wasn't the first time she had felt his hard body under her hands and it was the same now as it was the first time; when she healed him after the fight with Kageromaru. She traced the muscle lines from his neck to his bellybutton and back again; thinking that she could spend the rest of eternity doing this, she felt a little bolder and began placing light butterfly kisses upon every dip and curve she could find.

Sesshoumaru was also suffering from strange uncomfortable; yet not entirely unwelcome, feelings within the pit of his stomach. For months now he had been anticipating this day and he was going to take advantage of every second; starting with ridding her of every inch of clothing on her body.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed the half kimono off and was pleased when she shrugged her other shoulder letting it fall to the floor and creating a sliver pool around her feet. He ran his claws lightly down her back; delighting in the shiver she gave off, before he glided them over her left hip, up her side, and inwards toward the two little mounds just begging for his attentions; to which he quickly complied.

Kagome dropped her head back when his fiery hot tongue swirled around her right nipple and his deadly claws traced circles around the other; occasionally crossing over the nub before rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger. She locked her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to her so that he could actually devour her if he so desired; to which she wouldn't mind in the least. "Oh" She gasped as those fluttery feelings inside her morphed into something hot and needy.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as she continued his assault on her sensitive little bud; using his deadly fangs to inflict tiny amounts of pain to keep her distracted from his fingers new goal… the little piece of heaven between her legs.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open wide in shock when a single finger gently glided over her swollen nub between her legs. Jolts of pleasurable energy coursed through her body with that little touch and all she could think was that she wanted him to do that again and again. "Oh Sesshoumaru… Please…"

_'Please indeed.'_ He thought wickedly. He'd only just begun playing with her body; if she thought that was pleasure she was in for a rude awakening. He was going to give her so much pleasure that she'd surely pass out from it. He had waited so so long for this and he was going to fulfill every fantasy he has had of her since she came to stay with him. He began walking her backwards towards the bed and when the backs of her knees hit it; she instinctively knew where he wanted her.

Climbing onto the bed she bit down her embarrassment of him just standing there staring at her and held her arms open to him. "Come my love." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the blush staining her cheeks as she opened herself completely to him. Coming down to her; he pressed his lips to hers, delving his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips for him. He broke the kiss and began laying a trail of little nips and bites down her body to his ultimate goal.

Kagome lay on the large bed eyes glazed over and her hands knotted deeply into the silk sheets as he now mate worked his way down her body laying little love bites to her over sensitized flesh. She felt his hot breath on her most private of areas and her hips twitched in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru glided his finger over her wet lips lightly; getting a gasp out of her, before he circled around her entrance with the tip of his deadly claw. He slowly pushed forward and groaned at how tight she was just around the tip of his finger. He could only imagine how tremendously wonderful it will be to be buried deep within her precious little jewel; but first a taste.

Leaning down he ran his tongue along her sex and delighted in the deep moan she let of at his action. He flavor was divine and he couldn't wait to have her essence coat his tongue. He situated himself to dive into her core with his tongue; he slipped his arm under her leg and placed her leg so that it was draped over his shoulder. He gave little bites to her inner thigh and smirked at the gasping giggle she gave off. Feeling that he had prolonged it long enough; he moved slowly towards her center and stopped just before he reached her most sensitive area.

Kagome arched her back wanting him to give her something that she couldn't quite name. "Sesshoumaru please." She moaned breathlessly, begging for him to stop toying with her flesh.

Upon hearing his name upon her lips, he entered her wet core with his tongue. His glossy ambers rolled back into his head from the feel of her tight muscles clenching around him and the taste of her pure essence upon his tongue. Using his thumb he lightly massaged the swollen little bud sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her tight little body.

Kagome thrashed her head back and forth; panting and moaning, as that wonderfully long hot tongue caressed every inch of her inner walls. He hands fisted tightly into the silk sheets as her body tensed in preparations for her oncoming release.

Sesshoumaru could feel the tightening of her small body, telling him that she was about to grant him her ultimate gift; so he began his assault on her tender sensitive flesh with renewed vigor. He placed his hand on her belly to hold her bucking hips down as she screamed out his name with her release, feeding him with her sweet innocence. She tasted better than he imagined her too.

Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned her of all she had given him he moved back up to her pressing his lips against hers, demanding entrance, so that she too could savor her sweet sweet flavor.

Kagome broke the kiss and caressed his magenta striped cheeks with her fingers. "Can I…" Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "Can I tas…" Again she trailed off as her embarrassment locked her tongue behind her teeth.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her innocence and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "You would like to do the same to me." He stated just above a whisper.

Kagome nodded shyly and eeped as he flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist. Looking down at his beautiful chest she leaned down and pressed kisses along his neck and down to his chest; seeking out his nipple.

Sesshoumaru groaned when her lips wrapped around the hard little bud; sucking and nipping with her dull teeth. He ran his claws gently down her back and up again causing her to shiver and he had to wonder if she would always do that for him.

She ran her fingers up and down his sides; scraping gently with her nails as she switched back and forth between his two hard little nipples. She slowly worked her way down his chest running her fingers along every line of his chest until her lips found the little indent of his bellybutton; to which she kissed like it was her long time lover.

His muscles quivered under her assault and a small growl passed his lips at the slightly ticklish sensation. She pulled the ties of his hakama loosing them and pulled them off as she slid down his legs. Once she had him bared she just sat there staring at him in all his beautiful naked glory. Her eyes landed upon his rigid length and part of her feared it and its size; yet she also anticipated what it could do to her.

With little hesitation she reached out and wrapped her fingers around him and marveled at the silky smoothness of something so hard. As she ran her fingers up and down his length she used the tip of her finger on her other hand to pull the drop of moisture building on the tip. She rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger and that seemed just a silky smooth as his flesh.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together; he couldn't stand all this waiting for what he knew she was eventually going to do. So bad he wanted her mouth wrapped around him and it was taking every ounce of control he had within him to keep from yanking her head down and slamming into her hot wet little cavern.

Leaning down she ran her tongue over the tip and back again getting a small taste of what he was made of. She gripped the base of his manhood with her fingers and smiled to herself when he groaned and thrust his body upwards into her hand.

Deciding to just take control of the demon lord; she swirled her tongue around the tip while pressing her fingers into the base and slowly stroking up and down his hard length. She placed the tip between her lips, and sucked lightly; pulling another groan of pleasure from the taiyoukai she had at her mercy. His groan of pleasure emboldened her a little; causing her to give a particularly hard suck upon the tip.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her ministrations upon him then rolled back into his head in bliss while reaching down and locking his claws into her hair; scraping lightly against her scalp. He tried to press her down further upon his aching member but she refused to give into his desires forcing a deep growl from his chest.

Kagome, very very slowly began to slide his length deeper into her mouth; slightly grazing his soft flesh with her teeth. She didn't know if she was doing this right or not but based on the noises he was making and the way his hips thrust with every downward stroke she figured she had to be doing something right.

She kept her eyes locked onto to the face of her mate while continuing to slowly push down and pull back up. She wanted to see the pleasure wash over his face and to confirm that it was indeed her giving it to him.

Sesshoumaru felt eyes upon him and opened his glazed over gold locking the seemingly charcoal black of hers. It was mesmerizing to watch her using mouth, teeth, and fingers to wrap him up into a frenzy of euphoric pleasure.

Kagome picked up her pace slightly, felt the tension of his body, and saw the need for release deep within his eyes. She pressed her fingers harder against the base and rand the nails of her other hand sharply down his inner thighs. With one hard stroke against his member with her teeth, his back arched up off the bed, the muscles in his thighs tightened, and a deep almost feral growl of pleasure escaped his lips as he spilled his seed deep within her mouth.

When his convulsions stopped, he could still feel her eyes upon him while she continued to suck him clean. He had had enough of her oral pleasures upon him and he wanted to finally make her his completely. He gently pulled upon her head; to pull her up to him and dragging his tongue along her jaw line to her ear. "Tonight I make you mine for eternity." He whispered huskily while wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kagome smiled. "Hai" She responded with a shiver of anticipation as he rolled them over.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered; he wanted to take her in the traditional inu way so that the bond they were about to create between them would be eternal.

Kagome complied with his demand with a small amount of hesitation at the thought of how painful it might be when he took her innocence.

Once she was in place he raked his claws up the back of her thigh, over her rounded cheek, and up to her hip. He leaned down over her back and nipped at her neck; letting the tip of his aching need rub against her core. "It will be painful when I take you the first time; the more you relax your body the sooner the pain will recede."

Kagome gave a small nod of her head letting him know that she understood.

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widened at the fact that he actually asked her a question that sounded like a question and not a statement. "Hai. With my life." She responded feeling her heart flutter at how true that statement really was.

"Good" Sesshoumaru said with a kiss to her temple. "Rest your head on the pillow and soon you will feel a pleasure like you have never known."

Kagome did as she was told; locking her fingers onto the edges of the feather down pillow. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her body as relaxed as possible when she felt him pressing into her opening.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth at how incredibly tight she was around him and he had to fight his instincts to keep from slamming into her and pounding her to death. When he touched her barrier; he tightened his hand on her hip. "Ready?"

Kagome took a deep breath, relaxed her body as much as possible, and nodded. "I'm ready." She whispered and took a deep intake of air at the same moment he thrust into her taking the last of her innocence with him. Instead of crying out in pain; she buried her face into the pillow and choked down the cry that wanted to escape her lips.

Sesshoumaru felt her body tense under his hand and around his cock and it was taking a lot of control to keep from moving. "Kagome you need to relax." He ordered while feeling her tense tight inner muscles trying to cut him off. If the salt in the air didn't tell him she was crying; then the small shudders of her body would have.

"It hurts so badly." She whimpered barely above a whisper.

He ran his finger tips up and down her thigh before running them up her spine. "It will recede." He stated huskily then gave a small roll of his hips.

Kagome's head snapped up when he moved and couldn't quite tell if she was still in pain or what she felt was so pleasurable that it hurt. "What was that?" She gasped as the last tear fell from her eye.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to respond as he gave another roll of his hips hitting that little secret treasure buried deep inside her. Her moan encouraged him causing him to grip her hip tighter and pull her against him when he began to slowly thrust into her.

She closed her eyes causing a million and one colors to explode behind her lids with every thrust he made in her. "Oh Sesshoumaru" She panted.

A contented growl passed his lips at the sound of his name from her lips, the tightening of her inner walls, and the force in which she pushed back against him. He picked up his speed and force causing her breathing to come out in short gasps. "Cum for me my little bitch." He growled out as he leaned over her and gave her a harsh nip upon her shoulder blade.

"Kami Sesshoumaru!" Kagome panted as she tried to keep his pace by thrusting back against him but it was a vain attempt at best when his pace increased a hundred fold.

His amber bled to a deep crimson, his claws dug into her flesh; almost breaking the flesh and his fangs scraped across her shoulder. "It is time." He growled. "It is time to unite as one. Give yourself to me." He ordered and used his demon speed to pound into her at the same moment he sank his fangs deep into her shoulder.

Kagome tossed her head back and screamed in pleasure. Her body began to convulse in a seizure like manner and her lower extremities exploded and sent her to the heavens with her mate riding her all the way.


	24. Chapter 24

Do everyone a favor and forward all spam mail (it won't hurt you to open it just don't click on anything within the message) spam _at _uce _dot _gov (you know the drill with the _at_ and _dot_.) If a spammer gets enough emails forwarded they can get fined 500$ for EVERY email they sent out. God I hate spammers becuase they are usually the creators of virsus and they should have their fingers cut off and their eyes gouged out for being such a pimple on society's ass!

Alright enough of that and on to the fic. Much love. Keva

xx

Kiyoshi stayed several paces in front of his mother; walking in hopes of giving Hekireki somewhat of a rest. "Come on ma; you have to give that poor creature a rest before he dies from exhaustion."

Kagome glared at the fox. "The horse will get a rest when you stop running like a coward and answer my questions."

"I can't do that." He smirked. "Besides the longer you continue this chase the longer it's going to take to get there." His smirk suddenly turned wicked. "Unless you want your enemy to get to him first?"

She ground her teeth together. "When this is over you will be sorry." She hissed.

"Of course." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "But first let's stop and rest so that we can eat." He rubbed his belly. "I'm starving and tired of running from you; and I'm sure that poor reincarnated monk has been punished enough for one day."

Kagome looked down at the horse she was sitting upon with his coat glistening from his sweat and his mouth open in a pant; Kiyoshi was right he needed a rest as did she. So many battles in such a short time had worn on her and she needed to reenergize before the next one. She pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted. "I will be glad when all of this is over." She sighed.

"Hai; as we all will be." Kiyoshi said with a pat to her shoulder. "Although I wonder what will we do for fun once this is done?"

Kagome turned a wicked smile upon her son. "It will take a long time for me to punish you for all your misbehavior. That should eat up a couple decades or so."

Kiyoshi laughed. "Right; but first you will have to catch me."

Her smile turned ominous as her eyes glinted. "Hai; but it won't only be me you will be running from and I doubt you can out run him."

Emerald eyes went wide. "Aww… come on mom that's not fair."

"No one ever said that life was fair and as your parent I will use every means at my disposal to teach you right from wrong." She turned to face him fully. "Now go and hunt us something to eat and I will prepare a fire."

Kiyoshi sighed dejectedly. "Fine" He huffed and took off towards the forest.

Kagome smirked and slightly shook her head. As much as he was full grown he still had the tendency to be so child like. She assumed that it was the fox in him that made him that way as Shippou was the same.

xx

"He looks like he's just sleeping." Sango said as she looked down at the suspended demon lord.

Zetsumei nodded. "In a sense that is all he is doing."

Sango shook her head sadly. "Well once this is all over he will be back to his glorious self." She then turned to the dark demon. "So who is The child exactly?"

He eyed the Taijiya speculatively "He is a part of Kagome and Naraku."

Sango's eyes shot wide. "What? How?"

Zetsumei snorted. "A lone demon escaped the body of Naraku the day of the final battle. It intercepted the dark part of Kagome's soul that was returning to her; when Kikyo took Inuyasha to hell, thus creating The child." He walked towards the entrance of the cavern. "Due to the evil of the demon and the tainted piece of Kagome's soul The child; Iyakon, was filled with hate and evil intentions. His true desire is to decimate the world and plunge it into darkness for nothing more than his own sick pleasure."

Sango followed him out of the cavern and looked out towards the horizon. "He must be destroyed." She hissed.

"Hai; that he does." Zetsumei agreed.

"What I don't understand is why you are on the side of good but yet you engage Kagome as an enemy."

Zetsumei chuckled. "Kagome is a strong person with an overpowering spirit; but a very stubborn woman."

Sango nodded her head in agreement as she had seen Inuyasha and Kagome clash more times than she could count being they were the two most hardheaded beings she had ever met.

"When Kagome began losing all those she loved her spirit began to die and once you and the hoshi were dead and gone she was left with no one but the fox kit Kiyoshi. For a time she tried to stay strong but her grief soon overpowered her and she fell into a deep depression." He stared out into the evening sky in memory of so long ago. "Kiyoshi was much too young to give her the support she needed and the few who called themselves her friends quickly abandoned her and her grief. They just eventually grew tried of trying to reason with her." He turned and smirked evilly at the slayer. "I figured that if kindness and love wasn't snapping her out her depression that I would come to her as an enemy hell bent on her destruction in hopes that she would turn her depression in to strength to stand against me."

"I think it worked too well." Sango pointed out with an accusatory glare at the demon.

Zetsumei nodded his head in agreement. "Hai; but it was necessary. Had The child confronted her as she once was he would have easily destroyed her. Iyakon has the ability to manifest himself into any form he has come in contact with making it easy for him to manipulate beings and bend them to his will. Forcing Kagome to become a dark untrusting person saved her from his lies and forced her to stand strong against those who wished to cause her harm."

"I suppose." Sango admitted. "I just hope she will be able to return to her former self once this is all over."

"She will." Zetsumei nodded knowingly. "Once she has the one she loves back by her side she will become the sweet kind girl from so long ago as Sesshoumaru wouldn't want her any other way."

Sango narrowed her eyes at the dark demon. "How is it you know so much about Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"

An evil smirk made its way across his lips. "That my dear Taijiya is a question with an answer you wouldn't believe."

xx

"So ma; how long do you think it will take us to get there?" Kiyoshi asked as he ran next to the woman on the running furiously horse.

"Well if we keep a fast pace without any interruptions I'd say two days tops."

Kiyoshi stayed silent for a moment in thought before he looked over at her once again. "Mom?"

Kagome looked over at the fox running next to her at the sound of concern in his voice and pulled Hekireki to a halt. "Kiyoshi is everything okay?" She asked voice weighted heavy with a mother's concern.

Emerald eyes stared at her in apprehension for a long moment before he spoke up. "Do you think that Sesshoumaru will accept me?"

"Of course." She answered knowingly. "You are my son and as such he will take you as his son as well. Why do you ask?"

Kiyoshi blushed slightly before he answered. "Because I want a father."

Kagome palmed his cheek and smiled up at him. Technically as old as her son was; in demon years he was right in the middle of the dreaded teenage years, hence all his disobedient behavior. "And a father you will have. Only he won't be as lenient on you as I am."

Kiyoshi scoffed at that. "Lenient? When have you ever been lenient?" He smirked wickedly at her. "I was hoping he would protect me from you." He laughed at the angered face she made and took off running before she could respond either with words or a sharp hand upside his head.

Kagome growled, mounted her horse, and took off after the fox demon. _'When I get my hands on that brat… so help me; I'll kill him.'_ She thought deadly. "Kiyoshi you better pray to every Kami you know of that I never get my hands on you!" She bellowed from the back of her horse.

"Oh come on ma! It was a joke!" He threw over his shoulder then laughed. "Really! I didn't mean it!"

Dark browns narrowed. "If it was a joke you wouldn't be running from me right now!"

"No; I'm running from you because it WAS a joke!" He pointed out. "Jeez ma; when did you become so stuffy you couldn't take a joke?!"

Kagome growled inwardly. He was right; she knew it, but damn life wasn't fun and games. Maybe when she got her one true love back then she will be able to laugh like she once did… no not maybe; she would.

xx

Kagome lay atop Sesshoumaru with her head on his chest smiling stupidly. His claws were lightly dragging up and down her back causing her flesh to break out in little goose bumps. "Will it be like that every time?" She asked as she snuggled closer to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hai; but first we must make our appearance at the ceremonial feast and then I shall prove it to you."

Kagome giggled. "Always a man to back up his words."

He snorted then sat up while holding her in his arm. "Always." He smirked with a kiss to her cheek. "Now let us ready ourselves for our guests."

"Okay." She sighed dejectedly.

A silver eyebrow arched. "You do not wish to join the feast?" He leaned in and rubbed his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear. "Do not worry you will have me to yourself for centuries to come."

Kagome blushed furiously at the implications of those words. "I suppose a few hours with friends won't be too much to ask." She said trying to cover the embarrassment of being caught at not wanting to leave the bed at the moment. She crawled out of the bed, taking the sheet with her, and wrapping it around her naked body.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn't so modest and caused her to blush even harder as he rose out of the bed in all his naked glory. He walked over to her and snatched the sheet from her body causing her to squeal. "Unless you have sprouted new limbs in the last few moments you have nothing that I am not already well acquainted with."

"I know… but…" She trailed off when he spun her around and gave her a small smack to her bared bottom causing her to yelp and scurry towards the shoji screen to begin dressing. "Do I have to wear the kimono?" She questioned from behind the screen voice laden with the fear that he might say yes.

"Iie; you may wear what you wish." He answered as he slipped into his typical red and white haori.

Kagome sighed in relief and put on the red and white haori with matching hakama that he had made for her. For that matter they looked just like his traditional outfit only opposite with the flower patterns outlined in white on hers. She came back around the screen and looked up at him then did a little turn. "How does it look?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Pleasant in comparison to that indecent clothing you typically wear."

Kagome shook her head, grabbed his sash, and began tying it around his waist. "Yes I suppose it is but I like my clothes they are much more comfortable than kimono and a lot cooler to wear during the summer." She ran her hands across his chest smoothing out his haori. "Perfect." She smiled as she stared up at him.

He grabbed her chin with his hand and placed a light kiss upon her lips. "I agree." He responded getting a huge grin in return. "Come our guests await."

Kagome nodded at him and slipped her arm through his. As they walked down the corridor towards the grand dining hall Kagome looked up at him. "So when do we go back to hunting down Naraku and completing the jewel?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "The hunter's ceremony will close in fourteen days time. At moon rise tomorrow begins the traditional seven day hunt, followed by the games at half moon, and the closing ceremony upon the night of the new moon where we will welcome in the new season."

"Fourteen days?" She exclaimed in shock.

He gave her a curt nod. "It is tradition that the Hunter's Moon ceremony is celebrated here in the Western Lands."

Kagome smiled up at him. "You don't like things that deviate from tradition do you?"

He stopped them at the shoji door leading into the grand hall. "Hai. Things of tradition were put into place so that the next generations will always remember from whence they came from and pay respects to those who made it possible for them to exist."

"Yea; it's just too bad that as time goes on many traditions will die and only the big ones will survive. People are much too busy to celebrate things such as the hunter's moon." She sighed almost sadly. "Maybe we can keep this one alive so that in my time it is celebrated the same way Christmas is celebrated. Plus we can add a little something to it to make it our own tradition for our children to follow and their children and their children's children; so that we will always be remembered."

Sesshoumaru smiled a small but genuine smile at her. "It is a possibility. We have one year to decide; but until then let us indulge in the feast and companionship of our friends." When she nodded up at him he slid the door open and the two of them entered the large room filled with guests awaiting their arrival.

xx

Kiyoshi and Kagome stood upon the outskirts of Yumen debating on whether or not to go through the city or around it. "I hate cities that are walled off." Kagome hissed. "You never know what is going on on the inside and if there is some crazy lord could be stuck there for days with them trying to either arrest you or bend you to their will."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Hai. I think it would be best for us to just go around and avoid all issues. Better to be safe than sorry."

Kagome looked up at the guards standing atop the large wall surrounding the city and shook her head. "We will go around." She ordered as she began walking west pulling Hekireki behind her.

"You know if we follow the Silk Road to Hami then go north it will take us straight to the Altai Mountains but we'd be on the wrong end." Kiyoshi pointed out knowingly.

"Or we could cut across going northwest and get there quicker." She looked towards the horizon over the flat land. "Then again there doesn't look like there is much but barren land going that way or any way for that matter."

"There has to be a quicker way to get there." Kiyoshi sighed as he looked across the flat land. "With my demon speed I can get there in about a two to three days."

Kagome gave him a glare. "Yes but we all don't have your demon speed; now do we." She again stared out over the horizon. "What I wouldn't give for an airplane right about now."

Kiyoshi nodded his head in agreement. "So which way then?"

"I don't know." She sighed in annoyance. "I just want to take the shortest way to get there."

"There is no short way to get there." Kiyoshi snorted. "The cavern he's in is on the northwest side of the mountains; closer to Russia than China."

Kagome narrowed her eyes to tiny little slits. "How do you know that?"

"The monk that gave me the talisman." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "He told me." He looked at his mother thoughtfully. "You know their temple isn't that far from here."

"Their temple is in Hailar." She bit out and pointed east. "Clear at the other end of China."

"Well maybe they have more than one temple." Kiyoshi snapped back. "It's possible you know. As a matter of fact their temple the one I was at is hidden in the Tian Shan Mountains right over there." He pointed northwest. "Just beyond Hami."

"Exactly WHAT have you been doing since we left Osaka?" She glared at him accusingly. "You know far too much to have been just following me."

"I have been trying to get this crap over with so that you will come home. I figured if I found him and brought him to you you would finally be happy." He jabbed his fingers through his hair. "But YOU have to awaken him and kill The Child before he reaches Sesshoumaru, steals his soul, becomes complete, and destroys the world."

"Why is the fate of the world always resting on MY shoulders?!" She began storming west towards Hami. "First Naraku and now some demon child that wants to plunge the world into darkness."

Kiyoshi shook his head and followed off after his mumbling angrily mother. The sooner all of this ended and after she had some down time she was going to complain that she was bored and in need of an adventure.

* * *

youtube _dot _com/watch?v=nR3bhQhs03s&feature=colike

Change _dot_ to . and remove the spaces.


End file.
